


Le stage

by Frenchwlw



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchwlw/pseuds/Frenchwlw
Summary: Anne revient à Halifax et reprend la gestion de l'entreprise Lister & CO.Et Ann Walker soumet sa candidature pour un stage.





	1. Retour à Shibden Hall

Perdue dans ses pensées depuis les 40 dernières minutes, Anne se tenait au bord d’une haute falaise.  
Regardant fixement l'étendu infinie et profondes de la mer de la Manche, quand soudain un grand cri déchira le silence. 

Anne hurla à la mer toute sa colère et sa tristesse.  
Elle ne s’arrêta pas de crier pendant de longues secondes avant que ses genoux flanchent et qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.  
Elle se laissa glisser et enterra visage dans l'herbe.  
Anne resta comme ça jusqu’à ce que le vent froid d'octobre ne la fasse frissonner jusqu'à l'os. 

Anne se leva lentement, prenant de grandes inspiration, essayant autant que possible de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions... 

Comme à son habitude, elle marche vite dans les rues de la ville de Dieppe.  
Se dirigeant vers l’hôtel 3 étoiles près de la mer où elle passait la nuit.  
De nouveau perdue dans ses souvenirs elle y est arrivée en un rien de temps.  
Demain sera un jour nouveau, demain sera mieux, demain elle sera dans le bateau qui la ramènera à la maison, de retour au travail, dans sa famille, et surtout à des kilomètres de Vere...  
__________

Les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre lorsque Anne finit de boutonner son épais manteau d'hiver.  
Comme à son habitude elle portait des vêtements sombre et sans fioritures, mais des quels transpirait la qualité et le travail minutieux.  
Sa silhouette mince et élancée était à présent emprisonné dans un tailleur pantalon 3 pièces sur mesures bleu foncé, presque noir, brodé de quelques iris à peine visible sur le col. 

Sa fidèle montre de poche glissée dans la poche de son gilet, et son cou enserré par une cravate de soie celle ci belle et bien noire.  
Ses cheveux noir étaient négligemment retenu par un lacet, les laissant pendre dans son dos dans une sorte de catogan.  
Anne jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir avant de se glisser hors de sa chambre.

Elle passa à la réception de son hôtel, laissant une note à sa femme de compagnie lui indiquant qu'elle était partie seule à pied vers le ferry.  
Dans la note elle prit soins de lui rappeler l'heure de l'embarquement lui indiquant qu'elle la retrouverai à bord.  
Une fois cela fait, Anne demanda a la réceptionniste de faire porter la note à sa femme de chambre à son réveil. Elle régla en suite le montant demandé pour les chambres et un généreux pourboire. 

Le vent froid de novembre frappa Anne en plein visage, le nord de la France n'était pas l'endroit le plus clément en cette période de l'année.  
En particulier en bord de mer. Mais là où la plupart des gens se seraient pressé à l'intérieur pour échapper au froid, Anne se surpris à apprécier la sensation. 

Le froid l'avait toujours fait se sentir en vie, la forçant à ressentir chaque parcelle de son corps que le froid et l'humidité mordait sans pitié. 

Anne marcha tout droit devant elle, traversant les longes étendue de pelouse qui sépare le boulevard de Verdun de la promenade de bord de mer.  
Anne s'assie alors sur l'un des murets de béton et alluma une cigarette.  
Contemplant toujours la mer qui ce matin était un peu agité, faisant rouler les galets d'avant en arrière au rythme des vagues 

*****  
5 jours plus tôt

Anne claqua violemment la porte du salon et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, ses pas raisonnant fortement sur le parquet, elle ouvrit la porte avec force la refermant d'un coup de talon et fonça vers le dressing, en sortie une grande valise et commença à décrocher ses affaires et à les jeter sans cérémonie dans la valise ouverte. 

Anne entendit la porte derrière elle se rouvrir timidement cette fois, Vere se tenant sur la pas de la porte, n'osant pas entrée à la vue de son amante dans un tel état de nerf.  
\- Anne....  
Vere ne pu poursuivre sa phrase, Anne s'étant retourné au son de sa voix, le visage déformé par la colère, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux noir de rage.  
\- Ne prononce pas mon nom ! Cria Anne. Tu as perdu ce privilège à l'instant où tu as décidé de jeter notre histoire au oubliettes au profit du confort du mariage avec un homme !  
-S'il te plaît... Calme toi, tu ne comprends pas...  
\- Oh, mais oui, détrompe toi, je comprends très bien ! Tu n'as jamais assumé tes désirs et ta vrai nature Vere !  
J'ai été une très belle distraction pour toi, mais tu n'as jamais eu le cran d'admettre la vraie nature de notre relation en public, j'aurais dû savoir que cela terminerai comme ça. J'aurais dû savoir que dès qu'un homme qui remplirai les exigences de ta famille, qu'un homme "digne" de t'épouser selon eux, pointerai le bout de son nez tu t'empresserai de répondre à ses avancés comme la femme soumises d'un autre siècle que tu es!!  
Maintenant sort d'ici et laisse moi !! 

Les mots qui sortait de la bouche d'Anne étaient durs, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait, et laisser sortir cette rage lui fit un bien fou, et empêcherent ses larmes de couler.  
Anne fini de faire sa valise et se dirigea prestement vers sa voiture, elle y chargea avec empressement sa valise, et quitta la demeure sans un regard en arrière. 

*****

Le bateau tanguai doucement au dessus des abysse, la ramenant tranquillement vers son Angleterre natale.  
La ramenant vers le domaine des Lister et l'entreprise familiale de gestion patrimoine et d'immobilier.  
Anne en était la présidente directrice générale, (PDG).  
Mais elle en avait laissé la gestion à son père le temps de ses voyages sur le continent.  
En l'absence d'affaires délicates à gérer ces derniers temps, celui-ci, malgré son âge, était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de l'intendance quotidienne de l'entreprise. 

\-----  
Anne et Eugènie mîrent pied à terre à Shibden le lendemain après midi.  
Elle fût accueilli avec chaleur par sa tante, et comme à son habitude sa sœur commença une chamaillerie. Elle monta en suite saluer son père, puis pris congé, épuisée par le voyage et pas vraiment d'humeur pour un interrogatoire. Elle s'isola dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son journal et écrivit rageusement les évènements des derniers jours. 

Anne se dirigea en suite vers la salle de bain, et se prépara à aller se coucher, elle demanda à Eugènie de prévenir sa famille qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se joindre au dîner.  
Anne se coucha, ayant hâte de reprendre le travail demain matin, et d'oublier les derniers mois. Et Anne se laissa glisser dans les bras de morphée. 


	2. La candidature.

Ann Walker était une jeune femme, timide, réservée, mais pleine de vie et d'ambition. Elle était étudiante en gestion d'entreprise, et devait trouver un stage dans une entreprise afin de valider sa dernière année et ainsi obtenir son diplôme. 

Ann se regarda encore une fois dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, vérifiant que sa tenue était bien en place, et qu'elle dégageait bien l'air professionnelle et sûre d'elle, qu'elle souhaitait faire transparaître.  
Son blaser noir ne présentait pas de faux pli, de même que sa chemise blanche, dont le col avait été soigneusement amidonné et repassé par sa sœur Élisabeth.  
Quant à la jupe de tailleur elle ne présentait pas le moindre défaut, et les escarpins qu'elle arborait la faisait paraître très femme et bien plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'étais en réalité.  
Ann récupéra son attaché case sur son bureau, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il contenait bien son CV, ainsi que la lettre de recommandation de son tuteur, et sa propre lettre de motivation.  
Tout y était, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre au siège de Lister & CO, et faire bonne impression. 

\--------------  
*knock knock*

\- Entrée  
La voix était grave mais clair, forte et assurée.  
Thomas Sowden fit un pas dans le bureau.  
\- Mlle Lister, Mlle Walker pour vous.  
\- Hum...?  
\- Mlle Walker, vous savez ? La candidate pour le stage.  
\- Ah... Oui exact, faite la entrer. 

Ann entra dans la pièce, un grand bureau composé d'un élégant mélange de métal et de verre siégeait au centre. Miss Lister était assise derrière l'air concentré, presque austère. Son visage assombrit par ses sourcils froncé et sa mâchoire serrée, laissant apparaître quelques rides sur le contour de ses yeux et son front.  
Malgré cette apparance dûr et froide Ann ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la finesse des traits de Miss Lister, la mâchoire forte et saillante. Les yeux certes sombres mais doux, les pommettes hautes et marqué, et une cascade de cheveux sombre, retenu cette fois dans un chignon haut, qui ajoutait à l'impression d'autorité de la femme. 

\- Miss Walker, asseyez-vous, je suis à vous dans quelques instants. Dit Anne sans même détourner les yeux de son ordinateur, toujours profondément concentrée sur les documents devant ses yeux. 

Ann s'assit comme cela lui avait été indiqué, et laissa ses yeux divaguer le long des murs de l'immense pièces dans la quelle elle se trouvait.  
Derrière le bureau de Mlle Lister se trouvait d'immenses baies vitrées à travers les quels il était possible d'admirer de grandes plaines typique de la compagne Anglaise.  
Dans le coin à droite de l'imposant bureau se trouvait un coin salon dans lequel se trouvait un canapé de cuir blanc flanqué de deux fauteuils assorti. Entre les meubles se trouvait un table de basse elle aussi composé de métal et d'un plateau de verre. Le tout reposant sur un épais tapis beige.  
Le côté opposé de la pièce était lui occupé par un bar élégant et bien fourni sur le quel se trouvait également une collection de verre à whiskey en cristal finement ciselé. 

Ann ayant fini son inspection de la pièce, elle reposa son regard sur Mlle Lister.  
Celle-ci se tenait légèrement de profil face à Ann, lui laissant tout le loisir de laisser ses yeux divaguer.  
Ann remarqua que les traits d'Anne étaient plus marqué que par le passé. Elle doutait qu'Anne se souvienne de leurs rencontres, cela avait eu lieu bien des années plus tôt, et à cette époque Anne n'avait d'yeux que pour Mariana Belcombes.  
Et après tout Ann n'avait que 16 ans, et Anne en avait alors déjà 28.  
À cette époque déjà, Mlle Walker avait été impressionnée par la force que Mlle Lister dégageait. Un seul regard de sa part suffisait pour que la personne concernée sache si elle approuvé où non son attitude.  
Ann se souvient que Miss Lister posa à peine le regard sur elle ce jour là, à son grand regret. 

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées Ann ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Mlle Lister avait enfin daigné détourner son regard de son ordinateur, et regardait maintenant intensément Mlle Walker. 

\- Miss Walker. 

Ann sursauta au son de la voix, elle était forte et clair, mais pas agressive. 

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses Miss Lister, j'étais....  
\- Perdu dans vos pensées, de toutes évidence. La coupa Anne, avant même que Miss Walker puisse terminer sa phrase.  
\- Oui.... Veuillez m'excuser. Répondit Ann contrite et vexée d'avoir été surprise à bailler aux corneille par Anne Lister lors de leur premier entretien professionnel.  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina au coin des lèvres de Anne à la vue de Miss Walker et de son air contrarié.  
\- Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu Miss Walker, nous serions nous déjà rencontrés ? Demanda Anne tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire dans l'espoir de se rappeler quand et où elle avait bien pu voir cette jeune demoiselle Walker.  
\- Oui en effet, je ne pensais pas que vous, vous en souviendriez. Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés il y a de ça une dizaine d'années, lors d'une réception organisée chez mes parents. Vous étiez venu en compagnie de Mlle Mariana Belcombes, vous portiez un tailleur pantalon noir, avec un gilet, sans veste, et avec une chemise à manche bouffantes blanches....  
Ann s'interrompit brusquement, le rouge lui montant au joues, en réalisant qu'elle divaguait et en avait très probablement révélé plus que de raison. 

Miss Lister ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant le babillages de la jeune demoiselle devant elle, qui avait visiblement été troublé de cette rencontre, et continuait de l'être plus de 10 ans après. 

\- "Ah oui, je me souviens à présent." Répondit Anne, bien sûr elle se souvenait de cette journée, mais l'image de Miss Walker ce jour restait flou dans son esprit. "Bien, et que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence aujourd'hui ?"  
-"Oh, heu... Vous n'avez pas été mise au courant de l'objet de notre rendez-vous ? Je l'avais pourtant bien précisé à votre secrétaire...." Ann rougis de plus belle, décidément Miss Lister avait le don de l'intimider  
\- Si, Miss Walker, mais vous j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, c'est généralement comme cela qu'un entretien se déroule, répondit la brune un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Oh... Heu... Et bien, comme je l'avais précisé dans ma lettre de candidature, et bien, je suis actuellement en dernière année de formation, et je recherche donc un stage qui me permettrait de découvrir ce qu'est vraiment le métier. Avoir une réelle approche du métier, et pas seulement une version scolaire...  
\- Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit d'un stage obligatoire ? Votre rapport de stage sera donc déterminant pour l'obtention de votre diplôme, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Anne.  
\- Oui en effet. Répondit simplement Ann.  
\- Bien, et pourquoi avoir choisi mon entreprise en particulier ?  
\- Et bien, Miss Lister, probablement parce que vous avez l'une des entreprises les plus florissante de la région, que vous êtes respecté, et reconnu. Et que vous êtes une femme. Ce qui est rare. Et pour tout vous dire, j'aspire à être comme vous.  
\- Quel florilège de compliments Miss Walker. Cependant, sachez que la flatterie est un art, en particulier entre femmes ! Et que ce n'est pas cela qui vous fera gagner mes faveurs.  
Le ton de la brune n'était pas menaçant, simplement ferme.  
\- Oui Miss Lister, c'est évident. Vous savez, j'entends parler de vous et de votre réussite depuis mon adolescence. Je sais que vous êtes très exigente avec vos employés, et je ne m'attend à aucun traitement de faveur de votre part, si vous décidez de m'accueillir dans votre entreprise.  
\- Très bien Miss Walker. Et combien de temps dure votre stage exactement ? Interrogea Miss Lister  
\- La durée minimum est de 3 mois, reconductible en fonction de l'aperciation de maître de stage, on peut aller jusqu'à 6 mois, juste avant le diplôme.  
\- Très bien Miss Walker, commençons par 3 mois alors. Voyons voir... Nous sommes jeudi, pouvez vous commencer lundi ?  
\- Oui évidemment ! Avec plaisir ! Exurta Ann.  
\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Miss Walker, vous allez devoir faire vos preuves, et n'oubliez pas que votre avenir dépend désormais de moi. Répondit malicieusement Anne. Vous commencerait en bas de l'échelle. Présentez vous Lundi matin à 8h00 à l'accueil, je me charge de prévenir votre premier maître de stage.  
\- Très bien Miss Lister, répondit Ann contrite.  
\- Ne soyez pas en retard Miss Walker, j'ai horreur de cela, et ne vous méprenez pas, mes employés ne manquerons pas de me le rapporter.  
\- Évidemment Miss Lister, je ne vous décevez pas, soyez en sûre, répondit Ann avec assurance.  
\- Parfait, Miss Walker, à Lundi alors. La congédia Miss Lister.  
\- À Lundi Miss Lister, merci beaucoup pour l'opportunité. Remercia Ann en prenant congé.

Anne regarda distraitement la blonde quitter son bureau, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
La pauvre ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qui allait lui arriver Lundi matin pensa la brune en décrochant son téléphone.  
\- Mme Cordingly ? (...) Oui, voulez vous informer John que vous aurez une stagiaire à prendre en charge pour quelques jours. Pouvez-vous vous assurer que John pourra l'accueilir Lundi matin à 8h00 ? (....) Parfait ! Je peux compter sur vous pour lui fournir tout le matériel nécessaire ?(....) Formidable ! Cordingly, vous êtes une perle ! 

Anne laissa échapper un rire en raccrochant. Lundi risque définitivement d'être une journée intéressante. 

\----

Lorsque Ann fût de retour chez elle, elle trouva avec surprise son cousin installé dans le salon.  
\- Bonjour Christopher, dit poliment Ann  
\- Bonjour Ann ! Alors comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Miss Lister ?  
\- Très bien, elle est très professionnelle, un peu impressionnante aussi... Je commence Lundi.  
\- Hum... Hum... Très bien, très bien répondit-il distraitement.  
Christopher n'était visiblement pas très intéressé par l'avis que sa cousine avait sur Anne Lister.  
\- Souviens toi de te méfier d'elle Ann. Miss Lister est une femme étrange tu sais, manipulatrice et parfois fourbe !  
Mais néanmoins c'est une bonne chose que ai réussi à décrocher ce stage. Grâce à toi nous allons pouvoir garder un œil sur elle, et tu pourras en plus apprendre de ses méthodes.  
Sachant que tu es destinée à reprendre la gestion de l'entreprise après ton diplôme, ce ne peut être que positif !  
\- Hum... Oui si tu le dis Christopher, répondit Ann, tout d'un coup elle se sentais moins à l'aise.  
\- Bien, Ann, je vais aller droit au but, j'aurais besoin que tu collecte un maximum d'informations sur Miss Lister et son entreprise, et si il s'agit d'informations sensibles où qui pourrait lui faire du tort, cela serait encore mieux.  
\- Mais pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Ann, qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenais la conversation.  
\- La société des Lister et celles de la famille ont toujours été en concurrence Ann, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Et ces derniers temps Anne Lister c'est mise en tête de me faire tomber, j'ai donc besoin de toi pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
\- Pourquoi essaie t-elle de te faire tomber Christopher ? Interrogea Ann, sachant que son cousin n'était pas l'homme le plus honnête de la famille, elle s'attendait à une justification quelconque, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir creuser d'avantage pour connaître la vérité.  
\- Nous avons un différent sur un terrain.  
Anne est propriétaire d'un énorme terrain qui regorge de ressources, et nous souhaitons l'exploiter pour en extraire du minerais. Mais elle en demande un prix exorbitant et s'acharne à modifier les clauses du contrat.  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal Christopher, si il s'agit de son terrain elle a bien le droit d'établir le contrat qui lui paraît le plus adapté.  
\- Ça suffit Ann, la question n'est pas là, et puis tu es trop jeune pour comprendre cette affaire. Contente toi de collecter des informations sur elle et de me les rapporter. Et garde toi bien de lui dire que nous sommes de la même famille surtout ! Dit Christopher en se levant.  
\- Rassure toi, je ne dirai rien, répondit simplement Ann.  
\- Très bien, au revoir Ann.  
Christopher quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.  
Ann resta figé quelques instants dans le salon, réfléchissant à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Miss Lister et à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son cousin.  
Certes Miss Lister était impressionnante, l'autorité transpirait de toutes pars chez elle et elle inspire vraiment le respect. Mais elle n'avait jamais été désagréable avec elle lors de leur entretien, elle avait même été légèrement taquine avec elle, et puis après tout elle avait bien accepté de la prendre en stage.  
Quand à son cousin, elle soupçonnait qu'il y ai plus à dire sur cette histoire de terrain qu'il ne le laissait entendre.  
Il allait définitivement falloir que Ann tire ça au clair.  
En attendant elle devait encore contacter son école pour leurs apprendre la nouvelle, et leurs faire parvenir les conventions.  
Elle devait également se préparer pour son 1er jour lundi ! Ann était bien décidé à faire bonne impression, et elle passa le reste de la journée à apprendre d'avantage de choses sur la société Lister et à glaner un maximum d'informations sur les dossiers en cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les commentaires et suggestions sont toujours les bienvenus !  
*work in progress!*


	3. Premier jour

À 7h45 Ann était déjà devant la porte principale de l'entreprise Lister & CO. prête à sonner. 

Anne Lister était elle aussi déjà arrivée depuis un bon quart d'heure. Lorsque elle aperçu la blonde sur les écrans de surveillance.  
Au moins elle est bien ponctuelle pensa Anne.  
Lorsque l'interphone sonna Anne ouvrit immédiatement, sans indiquer qui lui avait ouvert.

Elle observa encore quelques instants les écrans avant de sortir de son bureau et de se rendre vers une pacerelle situé au dessus du lobby. D'ici Anne avait une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se passait en bas, et avait très peu de chances de d'être vue.  
Elle bu une gorgé de café, et attendit.

À 7h59 Anne alluma une cigarette (elle était évidemment la seule à avoir ce privilège) et s'accouda à la barrière, le spectacle promettait d'être intéressant.  
À 8h00 précise John arriva dans le lobby, et se dirigea vers Miss Walker. De là où elle se tenait, Anne ne pouvait pas entendre leurs conversation, mais elle pouvait parfaitement les observer, et Anne avait appris depuis de nombreuses années que le langage du corps était souvent bien plus révélateur que les paroles elles mêmes.

Comme à son habitude John Booth avait une attitude courtoise, voir même joviale. Il tendit la main à la jeune femme et lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux.  
La demoiselle lui rendit son sourire et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

Vue la tête que fessais John et le geste de la main qu'il fît vers la jeune femme, Anne devina que John venait d'aborder le sujet de la tenue de la blonde. Anne se retient de à la vue de Miss Walker qui se décomposait à vue d'œil.  
De toutes évidences, Miss Walker ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand Anne lui avait parlé du "bas de l'échelle"  
John Booth et Elizabeth Cordingley, était les deux employés chargés de l'entretien et des menues réparations des biens immobiliers mis à la location par l'entreprise Lister & CO.  
Leurs missions au quotidien consistait principalement à des visites à domicile pour des problèmes comme des canalisations bouchées, des fuites de toitures, un chauffe eau qui lâche, une douche à changer où encore une remise en état avant une remise en location, ainsi que l'entretien des parties communes des quelques immeubles qu'elle possédait.  
Autant dire que au vue du nombre de bien que possédait la société les journées de John et Elizabeth étaient généralement bien remplies.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la tenue d'Ann était loin d'être appropriée pour les tâches qui l'attendait. En effet, le tailleur bleu nuit et les talons de la jeune femme risquait fortement de l'handicaper.  
John guida la jeune femme vers la porte qui menait au sous sol, et aux quartiers de John et Cordingley.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la tête de Miss Walker quand elle avait compris en quoi consisterait sa 1er journée n'avait pas de prix.

Anne retourna à son bureau, et appela Cordingley.  
\- Elizabeth, demandez à Miss Walker de montrer me voir lorsqu'elle sera prête. Ça ne sera pas long, je sais que vos journées sont très chargés.  
Anne racrocha et se servit un autre café en attendant Miss Walker.  
Dix minutes plus tard on frappa à sa porte.  
\- Entrée Miss Walker.  
Ann entra, et fixa Anne Lister.  
\- Comment saviez vous que c'était moi ?!  
\- Bonjour Miss Walker, ravie de vous voir également. Dit Anne sarcastiquement.  
\- Pardon... Dit Ann contrite. Bonjour Miss Lister.  
\- Cette tenue vous vas à ravir Miss Walker, dit Anne en riant.  
Ann rougit, elle était à présent vêtue d'un jean de travail épais, d'un t-shirt en coton noir floqué au nom de la société, ainsi que d'une polaire, noir également et chaussée de chaussures de sécurité.  
Quand à ses cheveux ils étaient à présent retenu par une tresse sur le côté droit.  
\- Merci... Répondit simplement Ann, ne sachant pas si Anne était sérieuse où non.  
\- Je vous avez prévenue que vous commenceriez au bas de l'échelle, ironisa Anne.  
\- Oui en effet, mais je m'attendais plutôt à commencer par faire du classement, ranger les archives, faire les cafés... Ce genre de choses.  
\- J'imagine, oui. Il est vrai que ce que vous décrivez est plus conventionnelle. Mais vous apprendrez vite Miss Walker que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très conventionnelle. Je valorise le travail acharné, et il me semble important de connaître toutes les branches d'une société. Vous savez Miss Walker, lorsque j'en ai repris la gestion il y a 18 ans maintenant, Lister & CO. n'était qu'une entreprise médiocre, propriétaire de beaucoup de terrains, mais n'ayant que quelques biens vétustes à la location.  
Je n'avais qu'un seul employé à l'époque, et lorsque il est tombé grièvement malade j'ai dû m'occuper moi même de comptabiliser les loyers, et congédier les mauvais payeurs. C'est un travail ingrat, mais nécessaire.  
-Oui Miss Lister, je comprends tout à fait. Ann concéda.  
Maintenant que Miss Lister le disait cela paraissait logique, même si l'expression satisfaite sur son visage laissait paraître que Anne avait beaucoup trop apprécié la situation.  
\- Parfait, je vous laisse retourner auprès de Mr Booth et Mme Cordingley. Dites leurs que j'attends un rapport détaillé de leurs part ce soir, et revenez me voir également.  
\- Bien Miss Lister. À ce soir, répondit poliment Ann.  
Et elle quitta le bureau pour retourner vers les sous sols. 

Ann n'eut vraiment pas une journée reposante, elle commença la journée avec Cordingley à l'entretien des parties communes des immeubles. La tâche consistait tout d'abord à nettoyer toutes les cages d'escalier, en commençant évidemment par l'étage le plus élevée. Tout en vérifiant que tout fonctionne, dans le 1er immeuble deux ampoules étaient grillés, pour le reste, tout allait bien.  
Une fois cela fait, il fallait encore vérifier les caves, et sortir les poubelles.  
Même à deux cela leurs pris bien 1h, sachant qu'il y avait 6 immeubles en tout, à ce rythme là elles y passerait la journée.  
Ann était débrouillarde et elle comprenait vite. Dès le 2nd immeuble elle pris l'initiative de vérifier les installations et de nettoyer les étages seuls. Pendant que Cordingley s'occupait des caves.  
En l'espace d'une demi heure le 2nd immeuble était fait, Cordingley verifia derrière la jeune femme, et n'eut rien à redire.  
Elles continuairent donc ainsi, et à ce rythme elles eurent fini peut de temps après midi.  
Cordingley inspectat le travail d'Ann à chaque fois, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se savait conscientieuse et puis après tout c'était le rôle d'un tuteur de stage.  
La pause déjeuner fût bref et le repas frugale, un sandwich et un café avalé sur le pouce. Avant que le téléphone d'astreinte ne sonne.  
John répondit et se decomposa sur place au fur et à mesure de la conversation.  
\- Une canalisation d'évacuation à éclaté, de rez-de-chaussée de la maison est totalement inondée. Dit John d'une voix blanche. On va en avoir pour l'après-midi...  
\- Oh oh.... Bon, John, prépare deux chariots de nettoyage, et prend tous tes outils. Je monte voir Miss Lister pour l'informer. 

Quinze minutes plus tard la petite équipe était en route pour le logement.  
Ann fût dépité d'avance en arrivant. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et de l'eau sale en ruisselait.  
L'odeur était nauséabonde !  
John entra le premier et se dirigea vers la pièce où la canalisations avait éclaté.  
Ann et Elizabeth entrèrent à sa suite. Le logement était dans un état indescriptible, et à l'intérieur l'odeur approchait de l'insoutenable.  
Mme Cordingley suivit John, il était déjà entrain d'essayer de colmater la fuite.  
Sur les ordres d'Élizabeth, Ann commença à éponger l'eau, l'odeur lui montait au nez et lui donnait quelques peu la nausée.  
Mais elle effectua la tâche sans rechigner.  
*Mon dieu.... La journée va être longue* pensa Ann

\----------

Il était près de 21h00 quand la petite équipe retourna au bureau.  
Ann était épuisé, courbaturé, et elle sentais les égouts, l'odeur s'était imprégné dans ses cheveux, et ses vêtements étaient encore humide de toute l'eau qu'elle avait épongé.  
\- Miss Lister voulait me voir après ma 1er journée, je ne peux pas y aller dans cet état ! Ann était catastrophé de son apparence actuelle.  
\- Pas d'inquiétude Miss Walker, il y a une salle de bains en bas, et puis je doute que Miss Lister soit encore là, lui repondit chaleureusement Mme Cordingley. Je vais monter vérifier malgré tout si cela peut vous rassurer.  
\- Merci beaucoup Elizabeth, vous êtes une perle ! Repondit chaleureusement Ann.  
\- Je vous en prie Ann. La salle de bain est à l'étage en dessous du vestiaire où vous vous êtes changée ce matin. 

Ann se précipita vers la salle de bain indiquée par Mme Cordingley. Elle était tellement pressé de se débarrasser de l'odeur qui imprégne tous les pores de son corps qu'elle ne s'arrêta même pas au vestiaire pour récupérer ses affaires. 

La salle de bain indiquée était loin de correspondre à ce que Ann attendait.  
Les murs et le sol étaient en marbre noir zèbré de blanc et brillant.  
Trois larges vasques de verre longeait le mur, à côté de chaque vasque reposait un petit nécessaire de toilette.  
Sur la droite se situe les douches. Ann s'attendait à trouver les classiques cabines de douche de vestiaire en plastique blanc ajouré en bas.  
Elle fût surprise de trouver une porte au fond de pièce et non pas l'alignement habituel de cabine.  
Anne se saisit d'un des nécessaire de toilette et entra dans la pièce du fond.  
Elle y trouva une gigantesque douche à l'italienne décorée de faillance blanche qui tranchait avec le noir du reste de la pièce, ainsi qu'une grande baignoire d'angle. Il y avait également un lavabo dans cette pièce, ainsi qu'un grand placard.  
Ann ne pu résister à la curiosité, et ouvrit le placard.  
Dedans se trouvait plusieurs flacons de shampoings et gels douche neuf, ainsi que plusieurs piles d'epaisses serviette. Scotché dans l'armoire se trouvait une note.  
"Merci de débarrasser les serviettes utilisées dans le bac qui leur est destinée au vestiaire de l'étage supérieur. La direction est par ailleurs ravie de vous offrir les produits de toilette, veuillez donc prendre soin de ne pas les laisser traîner une fois entamé" 

Décidément, l'entreprise Lister n'était pas comme les autres...  
Ann se déshabilla rapidement et entra sous la douche.  
Le jet étaient puissants et lui massa agréablement les épaules.  
Elle senti rapidement les tensions quitter ses épaules. Les produits fourni dans l'armoire étaient de qualité, et l'odeur d'égouts quitta bientôt ses cheveux, elle les lava malgré tout deux fois, afin de s'assurer d'en effacer toutes les effluves.  
Ann sortie de la douche un bon quart d'heure plus tard.  
Elle trouva en suite une brosse à cheveux dans le nécessaire à toilette et entrepris de démêler sa cascade blonde.  
Elle se sécha rapidement, et elle regrettai maintenant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de prendre ses affaires au vestiaire.  
Elle allait devoir remonter à l'étage simplement vêtue de la serviette de bain.  
*Pourvue que je ne croise personne* pria Ann

Par chance les couloirs étaient vide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisque quand Ann vérifia son téléphone elle constat qu'il était déjà 21h25.  
Elle s'habilla rapidement, et remontat vers le lobby. 

\- Bonsoir Miss Walker !  
Un cri échappa à Ann qui fit un bon sur place et senti son cœur battre la chamade.  
La voix résonna depuis le bureau qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce.  
\- Oh ! Bonsoir Miss Lister, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tard, s'excusa Ann.  
\- Et bien je vous avez dit ce matin que je souhaitais vous voir à la fin de votre première journée, et je suis une femme de parole, répondit Miss Lister. Marchez avec moi Miss Lister. Vous habitez Crow Nest si je ne m'abuse ?  
\- Oui en effet, avec ma sœur et son mari.  
\- Hum... Allons-y ! Ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer seule à cette heure, et il se trouve que c'est sur ma route. Nous en profiterons pour discuter de votre première journée.  
\- Bien Miss Lister. Je vous suit  
Une fois dehors Ann frissonna un peu, ses cheveux qu'elle avait ramené sur la droite, était encore humide et avait mouillé sa veste. 

\- Vous avez froid Miss Walker ? Interrogea Anne en allumant une cigarette.  
\- Non ça va Miss Lister, merci. Ma veste est juste un peu humide à cause de mes cheveux. Se justifia Ann.  
\- Hum... Alors Miss Walker, qu'avez vous pensé de votre première journée ?  
\- Je pense que c'était très instructif, difficile et éprouvant. Mais très formateur néanmoins. Mme Cordingley et John sont vraiment des gens très bien, travailleurs et vraiment dévoué à vous.  
\- C'est très flatteur pour eux Miss Walker. Mme Cordingley est passée me voir lorsque vous êtes rentrés, elle aussi avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur vous.  
\- Ah... Vraiment ? Interrogea Ann, sentant la panique monter en elle.  
Un sourire narquois s'etira sur les lèvres d'Anne. Décidément, faire paniquer la demoiselle était vraiment entrain de devenir un de ses passe-temps favoris.  
\- Rassurez-vous Ann, Elizabeth à été très élogieuse à votre égard.  
\- Oh vraiment ! Ann sentais son corps s'alléger subitement.  
\- Oui Ann, vraiment, sourie Miss Lister. Miss Walker, je tiens à vous féliciter. Vous vous êtes montré digne de confiance, acharnée, et vraiment motivé. Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous. Je ne vous avez pas affecté à ce poste juste pour vous faire commencer au bas de l'échelle.  
Je voulais vous tester. Et je dois avouer que j'aurais fait continuer le test si vous n'aviez pas eu une journée aussi éprouvante.  
\- Pourquoi avoir voulu me tester ? Interrogea Ann  
\- Parce que vous semblez issue d'un milieu aisé, et j'ai appris à mes dépends que parfois les gens issus d'un milieu trop favorisé sont imbue de leurs personnes, peu travailleurs, et indigne de confiance.  
\- Oh... Je vois. Répondit simplement Ann.  
\- Elizabeth à vraiment été impressionnée par votre travail. Mais elle m'as aussi dit que vos talents seraient gâché à rester trop longtemps en poste avec John et elle. Même si elle a aisément admis que sans votre aide, John et elle serait probablement encore entrain de patoger dans les eaux de canalisations. Rit Ann. Enfin, bref, tout cela pour vous dire Miss Walker, que votre stage commence réellement demain. Reposez vous demain matin, vous avec eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Je vous attend demain à 13h30 dans mon bureau.  
\- D'accord Miss Lister, j'y serai sans faute, exulta Ann.  
-Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, se moqua Miss Lister.  
Ann rougit et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser le regard de sa tutrice.  
Le reste de la route se fît dans un silence relativement confortable, arrivé à proximité de Crow Nest, Anne salua Miss Walker, et continua son chemin.  
Ann la regarda s'éloigner, constatant que la femme avait adopté un pas plus rapide et elle disparu vite dans l'obscurité. Ann rentra vite dans la maison. Elle salua rapidement sa sœur et son beau frère avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre.  
Elle était exténué, et se changea rapidement. Ann s'allongea dans son lit, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.  
"Vivement demain ! " fût la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Ann avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans les bras de morphée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les commentaires et marquées de soutien, les remarques et suggestions sont toujours les bienvenue !  
Ps: je ne suis toujours pas devenu une experte en orthographe, donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes !!


	4. Mariana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poste ça là, et s'en va rapidement.  
*guilty*not guilty*

Après avoir raccompagné Miss Walker, Anne ne mis pas longtemps à rejoindre le petit hôtel où elle était attendue pour la soirée.  
Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que Anne retombe dans ses petits travers.  
Elle savait que tout cela ne servait pas à grand chose et ne la mènerai jamais à la relation stable et passionnée qu'elle attendait tant.  
Mais Mariana avait toujours été là dans ces moments de détresse post-ruptures, et puis après tout, comme le dit l'adage, "le meilleur moyen de passer au dessus de quelqu'un est de se mettre en dessous d'une autre" où au dessus dans le cas d'Anne.

Anne se présenta devant la chambre indiquée, et frappa doucement.  
Mariana lui ouvrit après quelques secondes.  
Elle était vêtue d'une simple nuisette en dentelle rouge, sous la quelle Anne pouvait entrevoir un ensemble de sous-vêtements assorti.  
Les intentions de la femme étaient plus que claires.  
\- Bonsoir "Freddie".  
\- Bonsoir Marie.  
Anne lui adressa un sourire plus que satisfait en entrant, et la salua d'un baiser au coin des lèvres.

En faisant quelques pas dans la chambre Anne pu constater que Mariana n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Sur la table basse de la chambre se trouvait un plateau avec quelques amuses bouches ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin.

Malgré les années et les nombreux hauts et bas de leur relation les deux amantes avaient conservé une forme de romantisme, et s'appliquait à conserver des attentions l'une pour l'autre lors de leurs rencontres occasionnelles.

Anne pris place dans le canapé de la chambre d'hôtel, et Mariana leurs servit un verre, avant de venir s'installer contre elle.

Les mains d'Anne ne tardent pas à trouver la peau nue des bras de Mariana, et à y tracer des formes distraitement.  
Elle bue une gorgé de vin, Mariana en fît autant, et le poids familier de la femme contre elle aida Anne à se détendre dans le canapé, un léger soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.  
\- Tu semble fatiguée Freddie. Tu travail trop...  
\- Hum... Tu me connais Marie, j'ai besoin de me sortir certaines choses de la tête, et le travail est un très bon moyen pour ça. Ta visite impromptu également soit dit en passant. Répondit Anne dans un sourir.  
\- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Toi et moi on est magnetiques et explosives.  
On s'attire, on se repousse, on se dispute. Mais dans les tempêtes on est toujours là l'une pour l'autre.  
\- Très poétique Mariana, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais mise à la philosophie. Se moqua gentiment Anne en embrassant tendrement le cou de la femme contre elle.  
-Hum.. Moque toi, tu sais que j'ai raison malgré tout. Répondit Mariana en réprimant un frisson au contact des lèvres de la brune dans son cou. 

Anne ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de prendre une nouvelle gorgé de vin et serra la femme contre elle. 

\-----

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement, les deux femmes bavardèrent encore un moment, et lorsque la bouteille de vin fût vidé Anne décida d'aller se rafraîchir.  
Une bonne douche l'aidera à éclaircir son esprit quelque peu embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool. 

Anne était sous la douche depuis moins d'une minute lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.  
Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
Mariana n'avait jamais été très patiente lorsqu'il été question de plaisirs charnels, n'en déplaise à Anne.  
Elle jeta un œil dans sa direction, et pu constater que Mariana était déjà nue, le sourire d'Anne se fît plus large, et elle ouvrit la porte cabine de douche, et tendit la mains, l'invitant à la rejoindre. 

Anne plaqua presque immédiatement son amante contre la parois de la douche, et se jeta avec empressement sur ses lèvres.  
Ses mains se fîrent vite pressantes. Caressant ses bras, descendant vers ses cuisses, puis les laissa remonter sur son ventre et enfin sa poitrine.  
Anne pressa son bassin contre celui de son amante.  
Le baisers se fît plus passionné, et Anne glissa sa jambe entre celles de Mariana, appuyant sa cuisse contre son sexe, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. 

La brune décida que leur petit interlude aquatique avait assez duré.  
Elle attrapa Mariana et la souleva de terre, son amante s'accrocha à son cou, et croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches.  
Anne éteignit rapidement l'eau avant de sortir avec précaution de la douche, son amante bien agrippé contre son corps.  
En quelques enjambées Anne atteignit le lit allonga Mariana sous elle.  
Anne l'embrassa avec passion, sa langue cherchant celle de Mariana.  
Sa jambe repris vite sa place entre celle de son amante, et elle appliqua une légère pression.  
Anne sentie le corps de son amante se tendre sous elle, son dos se décollant légèrement du lit au contact de la jambe musclé de la brune contre son clitoris. 

Depuis les années que les deux femmes se pratiquaient, Anne savait exactement comment satisfaire les désirs de Mariana.  
Ses lèvres quittèrent celle de Mariana pour se diriger doucement vers son cou.  
Elle y resta quelques secondes avant de descendre d'avantage, et de se diriger vers sa poitrine.  
Anne attrapa un mamelon dressé dans sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.  
Mariana laissa échapper un long soupir au contact des lèvres de la brune.  
Décidément Anne savait exactement comment la pousser à bout. 

Anne ne tarda pas à affliger le même traitement à l'autre sein de Mariana, avant de se diriger plus bas. Laissant de nombreux baisers le long de son estomac. 

Anne glissa alors ses lèvres vers la cuisse de son amante, elle aimait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire languir. Et les sons qui s'échappe des lèvres de Mariana ne laisse guère place au doute quand à l'effet que les lèvres de la brune avait sur sa peau. 

Le bassin de Mariana commençait à se lever légèrement du matelas en signe d'impatience.  
Quand Anne s'en aperçu elle ne pu retenir un sourire contre la peau tendre de la cuisse de Mariana.  
Bien que Anne adorait faire languir la femme sous elle, elle se décida à la satisfaire, et remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse.  
Sa main appliqua une légère pression contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.  
Mariana obtempera avec empressement et écarta légèrement les jambes Laissant Anne s'installer entre elles. 

Lorsque les lèvres d'Anne se posèrent sur son sexe, Mariana expira bruyamment et son dos se souleva du matelas.  
La langue d'Anne trouva rapidement le petit bouton gonflé de son amante. Elle entrepris de le lécher avec passion, alternant entre pression intense et baisers légers.  
Anne senti bientôt les hanches de Mariana s'agiter sous ses caresses. Elle laissa alors sa main remonter.  
Lorsque Mariana senti la mains d'Anne remonter le long de sa cuisse elle ne pu retenir un cri.  
\- Oh... Anne !  
Sachant exactement ce que Mariana attendait Anne s'empressa de la satisfaire.  
Lorsque les long doigt d'Anne entrèrent en elle, les hanches de Mariana se figèrent momentanément, avant de reprendre de plus belle leurs mouvements de balancier.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Anne ne sente Mariana se contracter contre ses doigts.  
Ses hanches se soulevait d'une manière erratique, et bientôt les mains de Mariana s'aggriperent aux cheveux d'Anne, un gémissement guttural s'echappa de ses lèvres, avant que son amante ne s'effondre sur le lit, les jambes parcourues de spasmes. 

Anne remonta doucement le long du corps de Mariana, déposant de doux baisers contre sa peau. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, et celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir se lover contre elle.  
Mariana enfouis sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.  
\- Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me mettre dans un état pareil...  
Anne sentie un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, et elle embrassa doucement le front de son amante. 

Les deux femmes ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, Anne serrant Mariana contre elle, les jambes entres mêlées. 

\----

Lorsque Anne se réveilla le lendemain matin, Mariana était toujours endormie dans ses bras.  
Sa poitrine se soulevait d'un mouvement lent et régulier.  
Anne avait toujours été une "donneuse", elle fessais toujours en sorte de satisfaire sa partenaire avant elle même, et dans l'ensemble Mariana s'en accommodait très bien.  
Il lui arrivait cependant régulièrement de rendre l' étreinte.  
Malgré tout cela n'avait pas été le cas hier soir, et avec le corps nue de son amante contre elle, Anne sentais l'excitation de la veille renaître dans son bas ventre.  
Elle se dégagea donc doucement de l'étreinte de Mariana, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. 

Anne se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et s'empressa de rentrer dans la douche.  
L'eau chaude aidant, elle laissa ses mains parcourir son corps. 

Distraite par les vagues de plaisirs qui commençait à monter en elle, Anne n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.  
Mariana se glissa dans son dos et carressa doucement son ventre. Provoquant un sursaut chez Anne lorsque ses mains se sont posées sur sa peau.  
Rapidement Mariana pris le dessus et remplaça les mains d'Anne par les siennes. Et Anne ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait.  
Anne ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement des sensations procurée par les doigts de son amante, appréciant la chaleur de sa poitrine pressé dans son dos, et les baisers que celle-ci déposait dans son cou et le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Anne ne tarda pas à être submergé par le plaisir, celui ci monta en elle en de puissantes vagues, ses jambes flanchèrent légèrement, et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. 

\- Bonjour Freddie, murmura Mariana à l'oreille de Anne.  
\- Bonjour Marie, répondit la brune en se tournant vers son amante, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. 

À présent parfaitement réveillé, Anne éteignit l'eau et guida la femme vers la chambre.


	5. Nouvelles missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, pour les commentaires et les "kudos"!!!

Anne leva les yeux vers les écrans de surveillance de l'entreprise et constata que Miss Walker venait de franchir les portes   
*13h16, hum... Ponctuelle encore une fois.. Cette jeune femme commence vraiment à me plaire. Jolie et fiable* pensa Anne avec un sourir au coin des lèvres. 

Anne était d'une humeur particulièrement enjoué aujourd'hui. Ses activités de la veille et de la matinée n'y était évidemment pas étrangère. 

13h25  
Thomas Sowden frappa à la porte du bureau de Miss Lister. 

\- Miss Walker pour vous, Miss Lister. Annonça le jeune homme.   
\- Merci Thomas, faite la entrer. 

Ann entra timidement dans le grand bureau, toujours aussi impressionnée par la pièce, mais encore plus par la personne qui siégeait derrière l'immense bureau de verre et d'acier. 

\- Bonjour Miss Walker. Bien reposée ? Demanda Anne. En lui désignant d'un geste la chaise devant elle.   
\- Oui, merci Miss Lister. Et vous même ? Répondit Ann semblant vraiment concerné, en s'asseyant.   
Anne haussa un sourcil. Il était rare que les gens lui pose cette question autrement que par politesse. Cette jeune fille lui plaisait vraiment de plus en plus.   
\- Très bien Miss Walker, je vous remercie. Répondit Anne dans un sourir. Bien ! Vous avez vraiment eu un comportement exemplaire hier. John et Mme Cordingley ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre propos. En conséquence vous allez pouvoir passer dès aujourd'hui aux choses sérieuses.   
\- Oh ! Vraiment ? Merci Miss Lister. Répondit Ann chaleureusement.   
\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Ann. Le poste que vous allez occuper dans les prochains jours n'est pas des plus faciles. Vous serez chargé du calcul et de la collecte des loyers. Évidemment vous ne serez pas seule, mais sachez que cette tâche n'est pas la plus reluisante. Certaines personnes ne sont pas dès plus honnêtes. Ils tenterons de vous amadouer, ils feront vibrer la corde sensible, inventerons des excuses etc...   
Dans l'espoir d'échapper à leurs créances où de les réduire. Mais j'ai confiance en vous. Et Samuel Washington est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Je lui fais confiance, vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec lui.   
\- Très bien Miss Lister, je ferai mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir. Répondit ferment Ann  
\- Je n'en doute pas Miss Walker. Dit Anne un sourire au coin des lèvres. 

Anne se leva de son large fauteuil et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit la main, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.   
Ann la saisit, en se levant à son tour. Le rouge lui montant aux joues.   
Le contact des longs doigts fins de la brune dans sa main lui donna la chair de poule. Et provoqua un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.   
Anne, qui avait parfaitement perçu les réactions de la jeune femme. Se pencha vers l'oreille de sa jeune stagiaire et murmura:  
\- Ne me décevez pas Miss Walker.   
Cette fois, tout le corps d'Ann frisonna. Elle devait, a présent, être plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre, et elle resta sans voix. 

Anne avait un sourire plein de satisfaction sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de la jeune demoiselle.   
Elle avait toujours été joueuse, et avec cette Miss Walker, le jeu lui semblait particulièrement distrayant.   
D'autant plus que la jeune femme ne semblait définitivement pas insensible à son charme. 

\- Bien Miss Walker. Mr Washington vous attend dans son bureau. Comme pour vos précédents tuteurs, il sera chargé de me faire un rapport quotidien. Son bureau est au 2ème étage, 3ème porte à gauche. Repris Anne très sérieusement cette fois ci. 

-Très... Très bien Miss Lister. Je ferai de mon mieux, soyez en sûre ! Répondit Ann encore troublé par la proximité de sa tutrice.   
\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Anne un sourir séducteur aux lèvres. 

Anne posa une main dans le bas de son dos, et guida le jeune femme vers la porte.   
Le rouge monta de nouveau aux joues de Miss Walker au contact de la brune. 

\----

C'est lorsque la porte se referma dans son dos que Ann se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Elle expira donc bruyamment, et pris le temps de se reprendre, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.   
Son esprit tournait à 1000 à l'heure, se repassant la scène en boucle...  
Miss Lister était vraiment une femme à part.   
Ann savait parfaitement que Miss Lister aimait les femmes. Et ce depuis le jour de leurs premiers rencontre chez ses parents. Miss Lister et Miss Belcombe n'ayant pas pris la peine de s'en cacher ni d'être très subtil quand à la nature de leur relation. Depuis lors il était de notoriété publique qu'elle aimait les femme.   
Pour ce qui était d'Ann, les choses étaient plus compliquée. Elle se savait plus attirée par le beau sexe, mais ne l'avait pas encore annoncé à sa famille. Ils étaient trop concervateurs, souvent raciste, et pas particulièrement ouvert d'esprit.   
Elle avait donc décidé de garder cette information pour elle pour le moment.  
Où du moins, temps que son héritage serait bloqué. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ann se retrouva vite devant la porte indiquée par Miss Lister. 

Samuel Washington était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, somme toutes plutôt banal mais avec un faciès sympathique.   
Il accueilli Ann avec un large sourire et lui degagea immédiatement un espace pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Il parlait de son métier avec passion, il semblait plus que satisfait de son poste, et d'après ce que Ann compris cela résidait en partie dans le fait que temps que les loyers étaient collecté à temps, Miss Lister n'était pas du genre "boss envahissante".

Samuel lui expliqua que la plus part du temps les choses se déroulait plutôt bien, et sans encombre. Mais il arrivait parfois que certains locataires pose problème, refusent de payer, exiges des réductions sans fondements, où encore contestes les terme des contrats signés.   
Et c'était principalement dans ces moments là que Samuel intervenait. 

L'après midi se déroula, sans encombre. Samuel familiarisa Ann avec le logiciel de comptabilité, et lui montra les différents dossiers en cours.   
L'un des plus gros dossiers du jour étant celui qui concernait la maison sinistré la veille.   
Et il s'avéra que Ann fût d'une aide précieuse pour Samuel, puisqu'elle avait constaté elle même les dégâts. 

La journée s'acheva bien plus tôt que la veille pour Ann.   
Il était à peine 18h00 lorsque Samuel lui signifia qu'il était à présent temps de rentrer. 

\-----

La semaine s'acheva.   
Ann n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir d'autres interactions avec Miss Lister, mis à part quelques rencontres fortuites au détour d'un couloir. 

Elle avait travaillé 3 jours et demi en compagnie de Samuel. Et étant donné que son affectation n'avait pas changé pendant ce laps de temps Ann ne pu pas en déduire grand chose.   
Malgré tout, à chaque fois que les deux femmes s'étaient croisé, Miss Lister lui avait toujours adressé un sourire chaleureux.   
Le vendredi soir Ann fût de nouveau convoqué dans le bureau de sa tutrice. 

Cette fois elle s'y rendit seule. 

\- Bonsoir Miss Walker, asseyez-vous. L'invita Anne avec son habituel sourire en coin. Voulez vous boire quelque chose ?   
\- Oh heu... Oui pourquoi pas. Répondit Ann quelque peu décontenancé.   
\- Vous ne semblez pas être du style Whisky. Laissez moi deviner.... Plutôt... Vin ? Du blanc ? Je dirais, sec avec des notes fruité et sucré... Chardonney ?   
\- Heu... oui parfait. Répondit Ann totalement prise au dépourvu. Miss Lister avait en effet visé juste...   
Anne se dirigea vers le bar au coin de son bureau, et servit deux verres.   
\- Venez Miss Walker. Invita Anne en désignant un des fauteuils situé près du bar.   
Ann avança sans bruit et s'assit à l'endroit indiqué.   
Anne déposa le verre de vin devant la jeune femme et s'installa dans le fauteuil face à elle, son verre à la main elle le tapotait distraitement de ses longs doigts. Ann avait remarqué que c'était une habitude chez Miss Lister.   
Anne leva un sourcil en regardant Miss Walker.   
\- Détendez vous Miss Walker, je ne vais pas vous manger, rit Anne, enfin pas aujourd'hui, pensa-elle. 

\- Pardon Miss Lister. Répondit Ann contrite. Elle essaya de se détendre légèrement, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et avala une première gorgé de vin.   
Mais elle restait tendu malgré tout.  
\- Bien, miss Walker... Comment c'est passé votre semaine ? Interrogea la brune.   
\- Bien Miss Lister. J'ai vécu des choses très intéressantes et je pense avoir beaucoup appris auprès de votre équipe. Répondit Ann toujours légèrement tendu et mal à l'aise.  
\- Hum.... Anne continuait de tapoter distraitement son verre. Elle en pris une gorgé et se redressa légèrement. Et fixa la jeune femme.  
\- Je dois avouer que je suis plus que agréablement surprise de vous. Tous ceux avec qui vous avez été amené à travailler ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet. J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire.   
\- Oh ?!? Ann se tendit d'avantage dans son siège.   
\- Je dois organiser un très grand événement à Paris dans un peu plus d'un mois. Et j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'aide pour tout organiser.   
\- Vraiment Miss Lister ? Demanda Ann plus que surprise.   
\- Oui miss Walker. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Comme je vous l'ai dit il s'agit d'une soirée plus que capitale pour l'entreprise, mais surtout pour moi.   
\- Et quel est donc l'occasion pour cette fameuse soirée ? Interrogea la blonde.   
\- Il s'agit du gala annuel de mon œuvre de charité. Le but est de lever le maximum de fond pour financer l'année à venir.   
\- Oh ! J'ignorais que vous aviez une œuvre de charité Miss Lister.   
\- Je soupçonne qu'il y a de nombreuses choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet. Répondit Anne une once de flirt dans la voix. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir la jeune blonde.   
\- "...." oui c'est possible. Fini par répondre Ann après avoir essayer de retrouver une contenance en plongeant la tête dans son verre.   
\- Bien Miss Walker, nous allons dorénavant travailler en étroite collaboration. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Dit Anne avec un sourire en coin. Mais je dois vous prévenir que cela ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos. Il reste beaucoup à faire et très peu de temps devant nous. Poursuivit elle plus sérieusement.   
\- Évidemment Miss Lister, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Dit la blonde avec enthousiasme.   
\- Vraiment Miss Walker ? Dit la brune un grand sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle au fond des yeux. 

Ann piqua sûrement le plus grand phare de sa vie lorsque elle compris l'allusion de sa supérieur, et essaya de nouveau de cacher son embarrassment en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de lui donner de nouvelles rougeurs, celles-ci cependant dû à l'alcool.   
\- Le vin vous plaît-il Miss Walker ? Interrogea Anne le ton toujours légèrement séducteur.   
\- Oui beaucoup Miss Lister, merci. Répondit la jeune femme toujours légèrement embarrassée. 

Avant même que Ann n'ait le temps de protester, Miss Lister était à côté d'elle. Son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres.   
Ses longs doigts effleurèrent les siens pendant quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle se saisit du verre, pour aller reservir la jeune femme. 

\- Merci Miss Lister, le vin est vraiment excellent. Dit elle timidement, légèrement perturbé par le contact des doigts de la brune sur la sienne.   
\- Je n'en doute pas Miss Walker, je le fais directement importer par le biais d'une connaissance. Lui expliqua Anne, son fichu sourire toujours flanqué au coins des lèvres. 

Ann avait vraiment du mal à rester concentrée, d'autant que la femme devant elle ne cessait de la fixer. Les doigts tapotant toujours distraitement les parois de son verre.   
\- Vous semblez connaître beaucoup de monde Miss Lister, et avoir fait beaucoup de choses également. Finit par dire Ann.   
\- En effet Miss Walker, j'ai beaucoup voyagé.  
J'ai rencontré bon nombre de personnes et appris à connaître beaucoup de culture. Certaines de façon plus où moins intimes selon les circonstances. Et vous saurez que j'ai une connaissance très intime de l'œnologie. 

Cette fois le verre de vin ne fût pas suffisant pour cacher l'embarras qui lui monta au joues.   
Anne quand à elle appréciait l'effet qu'elle avait sur la jeune femme.   
Elle était définitivement joueuse, et s'amuser avec Miss Walker la distrayait vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup. 

\- Bien Miss Walker, plus sérieusement. J'aurais besoin de vous Lundi dès 9h.   
\- Bien entendu Miss Lister. Sans faute ! Dit elle avec empressement.   
\- Très bien. Rejoignez moi ici, et nous verrons ensemble où en est le dossier. Normalement les plus gros points sont réglé. Mais comme vous le savez ce sont les détails qui sont les plus importants.  
\- Évidemment Miss Lister. Avez vous besoin que je m'occupe de quelque chose pendant le week-end afin de vous avancer ?   
\- Non Miss Walker, je vous en prie, reposez vous.   
Nous rediscuterons de tout cela Lundi. 

Anne avala une gorgé de whiskey, et planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de la blonde.   
\- Dites moi Miss Walker, comment ce fait-il que depuis notre premier rencontre, il y a dix ans, nous ne nous soyons pas revue avant la semaine passée ?   
-Heu... Et bien, comme vous l'avez dit vous même, vous avez beaucoup voyager. Et j'ai quitté la région quelques temps après notre rencontre, pour mes études. Je ne revenez donc que très occasionnellement.   
\- Hum.... C'est bien dommage. Répondit Anne fixant intensément la blonde. 

Cette fois Ann s'étouffa presque avec sa gorgée. Miss Lister avait le don de la déstabiliser, et visiblement elle en jouait dès que l'occasion se présentait. 

Son verre arrivait de nouveau à sa fin, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu protester Anne s'était de nouveau levé pour le lui remplir. Créant de nouveau une proximité entre elles.   
Ann sentait l'alcool lui monter aux joues, et lui obscurcir les idées.   
Elle allait maintenant devoir se concentrer d'avantage pour rester maître d'elle même.   
Mais les allusions, et les gestes de Miss Lister à son égard ne l'aidait vraiment pas à rester professionnel. 

\- Miss Lister ? Osa demander Ann  
\- Oui, miss Walker ?   
\- Êtes.... Êtes-vous entrain de flirter avec moi ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme.   
Anne rit doucement, fixant de nouveau la jeune femme.   
\- C'est possible Miss Walker... Avoua Anne.   
Cela vous met il mal à l'aise ? Demanda-elle dans la foulée, cette fois très sérieusement. 

\- Oh ! Heu.... Non ! Enfin ! Heu... je ne sais pas trop Miss Lister... Je veux dire... Non je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Mais vous me troublez Miss Lister.   
\- Vraiment ? Vous ne m'encouragez pas véritablement à arrêter quand vous me dites cela vous savez ? Répondit Anne, son sourire séducteur de nouveau collé au visage.   
\- Et bien... Continuez alors. Mais je ne suis pas une femme facile Miss Lister. Dit Ann en finissant son verre. Séductrice à son tour. 

Anne rie et termina à son tour son verre.   
\- Bien Miss Walker, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous raccompagner. Il est tard, et un peu trop d'alcool à été consommé. Dit Anne en se levant de son fauteuil.   
La brune s'avanca vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.   
Ann la saisit, et senti les longs doigts fin de la brune se resserrer dessus, son pouce carressant légèrement le flanc de sa main.   
Ann rougit de nouveau, récupéra sa veste, et se laissa guider hors du bureau.   
Lorsque les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dehors Ann fût transpercé par le froid. L'air s'était particulièrement rafraîchi, et une légère bruine tombait, la glaçant jusqu'à l'os. 

Le trajet jusqu'à Crow Nest n'était pas long, mais Ann frissonnait déjà au bout de quelques minutes de marche.   
\- Vous avez froid Miss Walker ? Demanda Anne voyant la jeune femme frissonner à côté d'elle.   
\- Un peu Miss Walker, je ne pensais pas rentrer aussi tard, ni sous cette bruine.... Répondit la jeune femme contrite. 

Anne se défit de son manteau d'hiver et le posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Restant habillé de veste de tailleur et d'une écharpe.   
\- Oh non, Miss Lister, le trajet n'est plus très long. Commença à protester la blonde. 

\- Ceci n'est pas négociable Miss Walker. L'interrompis Anne. J'ai besoin de vous en pleine possession de vos moyens Lundi à la première heure. Si vous êtes malade, vous ne me serez d'aucun utilité.  
Les mains d'Anne s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Merci Miss Lister. Vous êtes très attentionné. Miss Belcombe doit vraiment être heureuse avec vous.  
\- Oh ! Rit Anne. Vous savez Miss Walker, Mariana et moi ne sommes plus vraiment ensemble.  
\- Oh ?! Pardon ! S'excusa Ann, le rouge lui montant de nouveau aux joues.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Walker, Mariana et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Sachez d'ailleurs qu'elle s'appelle Lawton à présent.   
\- Ah ? Je l'ignorais, elle s'est donc mariée.... Vous sembliez pourtant si heureuse ensembles... Divagua Ann. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?   
\- L'heureux élu, Miss Walker, et je doute qu'il le soit. Répondit Anne avec dédain. S'appel Charles Lawton. Un riche industriel Londonien qui avait une meilleure situation que moi à l'époque.  
\- Oh... Je vois...  
\- Ne vous tracassez pas Miss Walker, c'est du passé à présent. La coupa Anne en lui souriant gentiment. 

Ann ne rajouta rien, et les deux femmes poursuivirent leur chemin en silence.   
Arrivé à proximité de Crow Nest, Anne ralenti légèrement le pas. 

\- Bonne soirée Miss Walker. Dit Anne doucement en approchant la main de la joue de la jeune femme.   
\- Bonne soirée Miss Lister.... Répondit Ann dans un souffle, en sentant le pouce de la brune sur sa peau.   
Anne fixa la blonde, et se pencha doucement vers elle.   
Ann retint son souffle, fermant légèrement les yeux.   
Anne pausa un doux baiser sur sa joue, et avant que Ann n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, elle tourna les talon et reparti de son pas cadencé vers Shibden Hall.


	6. Préparatifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !  
Ce chapitre à été assez compliqué à écrire... 
> 
> Mais les choses devraient devenir plus intéressantes dans celui d'après !!!

Ann resta figé quelques minutes après que Anne ai repris sa route. La sensation des lèvres de la femme sur sa joue persistait, et l'odeur qui émanait du manteau posé sur ses épaules ne l'aidant pas à revenir sur terre.

\------

Le week-end fila à une vitesse folle. Et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de s'en rendre compte on était déjà dimanche soir, et Ann tournait en rond dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.  
Le manteau de sa tutrice reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise...  
Ann se leva et la pris dans ses mains. L'odeur d'Anne toujours imprégné dans le tissus. Des effluves discrètes de citrons et de savon en émanait, ainsi qu'une légère odeur de tabac.  
Ann porta le vêtement à son visage et huma le parfum incrusté dans les fibres douce du vêtement.

Le souvenir du baiser sur sa joue lui revient en mémoire. Ann ferma les yeux, quelques secondes avant de retourner vers son lit, le vêtement toujours serré contre elle. 

Les yeux fermés, le visage d'Anne lui apparu. Ses lèvres rosées, ses longs doigts fin contre sa joue...   
Ann sentais l'excitation monter en elle.   
Sans réfléchir d'avantage Ann serra le vêtement contre elle, le visage enfouis dans le col elle respira l'odeur de la brune à plein nez, en laissant ses mains divaguer le long de son corps. S'imaginant qu'il s'agissait des mains de sa supérieur. Sa respiration devient plus courte, ponctué de quelques longs soupirs. Sa mains carressa son seins, puis glissa vers son abdomen, imaginant qu'elle caressait le ventre de la brune, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer souple et musclé.  
Très vite sa main glissa entre ses jambes, et trouva son excitation.   
Elle respira d'avantage dans le vêtement, s'impregnant totalement de l'odeur de la brune.   
Ses doigts trouvèrent son ouverture, et elle remonta doucement vers son clitoris. Le caressa doucement, ce qui lui arracha un soupir plus profond encore. À mesure que son excitations montait Ann accéléra le rythme, augmentant la pression sur son renflement nerveux.   
Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour jouir. L'orgasme ne fût pas fulgurant en l'absence du contact d'un corps contre le siens. Mais lorsque la jouissance arriva, l'image du visage de la brune c'était incrusté derrière ses paupières closes. 

Ann s'endormit rapidement après cela, le vêtement d'Anne toujours collé contre elle. 

\-----

Le réveille d'Ann la tira de ses rêves, toujours ponctué de l'image de sa tutrice.   
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et constate qu'elle était presque enroulé dans le manteau de la brune.   
Elle respira doucement dedans et se rendit compte que l'odeur de la brune c'était presque évaporé, remplacé par la sienne au court de la nuit.. 

Ann se prépara pour partir, elle était sur le point de se parfumer quand ton regard tomba sur le vêtement de feutre noir.   
*quitte à ce que mon odeur soit dessus autant y aller à fond* pensa elle en aspergant le tissu de fragrance. 

\-----

8h54:

Anne entendit frapper doucement à la porte de son bureau.   
\- Entrez ! 

Ann Walker se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son manteau dans les bras. Un petit sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres   
\- Bonjour Miss Walker, toujours aussi ponctuel ! Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Dit elle une note de séduction toujours présente dans sa voix.   
-Bonjour Miss Lister. Répondit simplement la blonde.   
Elle s'avança dans la pièce et tendit le manteau à Anne avant de s'asseoir. Les doigts de la brune effleurèrent les siens lorsqu'elle saisit son vêtement. Faisant monter le rouge au joue d'Ann.   
Celle ci s'assit en suite sur la chaise désigné. 

Anne regarda la jeune fille rougir et s'aperçut qu'elle mordillait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieur, ce qui la fit sourire avec satisfaction.   
En saisissant le vêtement elle constate qu'une odeur inhabituel s'en échappe. Une odeur sucré et douce. Le parfum d'Ann. 

\- J'imagine que vous en avez pris grand soin Miss Walker. La taquina Anne.   
Ann rougit de nouveau en repensant à la veille et à son incartade solitaire enroulé dans le manteau de la brune. Sa langue caressa inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la mordiller tout aussi inconsciemment.   
\- Oh... Heu.. Oui, évidemment Miss Lister. Balbutia la jeune femme.   
\- Très bien Miss Walker. Parlons sérieusement.  
Je vous ai fait installer un bureau. John doit être entrain de finir de vous l'installer.  
Aujourd'hui j'aurais besoin que vous me dressiez la liste complète des invités pour le gala. Les réponses étaient attendue pour la semaine dernière. Cela devrait déjà vous occuper pour une bonne partie de la journée.   
\- Très bien Miss Lister ! C'est parfait. Répondit Ann avec enthousiasme.   
\- Votre bureau sera juste à côté, donc si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas.   
Sur ces paroles, Anne se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, une main tendu vers elle.   
Ann se leva à son tour, et saisit la main tendu.   
Anne la guida vers la porte, et se faisant plaça sa main dans le dos de la blonde.   
Ann frissona au contact dans le bas de son dos, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune.   
Une fois arrivé près de la porte du grand bureau, Anne se pencha légèrement pour saisir la poignée, et murmura à l'oreille de la blonde:  
\- Au fait.... J'aime beaucoup votre parfum, Miss Walker.   
Un large sourire s'étendit au coin des lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses paroles avait fait naître une légère chair de poule sur la nuque de la blonde. 

\-----

Le reste de la journée fût moins forte en émotions pour Ann. Elle était plongée dans son travail. Il s'avéra que trier les réponses à l'invitation du gala s'avéra un travail bien plus fastidieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.   
Il fallait prendre en compte la liste initiale, comptabiliser ceux qui avaient répondu et ceux qui ne l'avait pas fait.   
Puis trier les réponses positives des négatives. Et enfin ajouter les conjoint où autres personnes qui se rajoutait aux invités initial.   
Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant y avait également les "peut-être" à prendre en compte. 

Lorsque 13h00 arriva et que Miss Lister passa lui "ordonna" d'aller prendre une pause déjeuner, Ann était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.   
Ce qui avait visiblement, comme effet d'amuser beaucoup sa supérieur.   
\- Prenez une pause Miss Walker, allez manger, et je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant 14h00 ! Dit la brune un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.   
\- Oui, Miss Lister.... Répondit Ann vexé d'avoir été surprise dans cette état de nerfs. 

Ann obéis, et alla déjeuner. Lorsque qu'elle retourna à son bureau elle constatas que Anne n'avait pas bougé du siens. Elle était toujours plongée dans son travail, bien que à cette instant précis des éclats de voix provenait de son bureau.   
\- Mr Rawson! Je vous rappelle que les termes du contrat ne sont pas négociables ! Cela fait des semaines que nous tournons en rond dans cette affaire! Entendit Ann à travers la porte. 

*oh... Merde ça a l'air de chauffer* pensa la blonde, elle ne pu cependant pas résister à l'envie d'en apprendre plus, et s'approcha un peu plus de la porte.   
\- Non Christopher ! C'est hors de question je ne baisserai pas le prix de location de l'exploitation !   
Vous avez peut être réussi à rouler mon père pendant que j'étais en voyage, mais je suis revenu ! Et je ne me laisserai pas impressionner par un rat de votre sorte !!   
Cette fois là voix d'Anne raisonné plus fort dans le bureau, la colère en déformant l'intonation.   
Ann entendit en suite un bruit sourd, puis des pas forts qui s'avance vers la porte.   
Ann se précipita vers son bureau, et essaya de feindre l'indifférence. 

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, elle Anne pénétra dans la pièce. Le teint légèrement rosit, et les poings serrés. 

\- Ah Miss Walker ! Levez-vous !   
Ann s'exécuta immédiatement.   
\- Prennez votre manteau, nous sortons. Ordonna Anne. 

La blonde obéis et suivie Anne. Le trajet ne fût pas long, mais se fît en silence. Ann avait malgré tout du mal à garder le rythme de sa supérieur. 

Anne s'arrêta brusquement une fois arrivé devant un petit plan d'eau arboré.

Anne alluma une cigarette et tira une longue bouffée, elle expira en suite lentement, la fumée s'échappa doucement des ses narines et entre ses lèvres.

\- Je viens souvent ici lorsque j'ai besoin de me calmer. Finit par dire la brune.  
\- C'est magnifique Miss Lister  
\- Merci Ann... C'est moi qui en ai conçu les plans.

La blonde resta figé quelques secondes. C'était la première fois que Miss Lister employait son prénom pour lui parler directement.  
\- C'est vraiment très réussi Miss Lister, vous avez beaucoup de goût. Finit par dire la blonde, une fois son étonnement dissipé. 

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Anne, elle avait noté la réaction de sa stagiaire lorsqu'elle avait employé son prénom. 

\- Que ce passe-t-il Miss Lister, vous avez l'air contrarié... Osa Ann

Anne tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette avant de reprendre.   
\- Une affaire en cours Miss Walker. Christopher Rawson exploite un terrain proche d'un des miens. Il s'agit de terres riches en minerais. Et je le soupçonne fortement d'exploiter mes terres à mon insu. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit....  
Toujours est il qu'il me vole, et cela probablement depuis des années.   
Lorsque je l'ai appris j'ai donc insinué que j'allais exploiter moi même mes terres.   
Christopher en apprenant la nouvelle c'est précipité pour me faire une offre d'exploitation.   
Ce qui n'as fait que confirmer mes doutes. 

\- Oh ?! Vraiment? Mais... Et qu'allez vous faire alors ? Interrogea Ann. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Walker. Je m'occupe de son cas... Répondit la brune un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. 

\- Comment ça ? Vous n'allez rien faire de dangereux au moins ?! Où d'illégal ? S'inquièta la jeune femme. 

Anne fît volte face, et toisa la blonde. 

\- Non Ann... rassurez vous, rien d'illégal. Je suis plus intelligente que ça vous devriez le savoir. Répondit Anne malicieusement. 

\- Qu'allez vous faire alors ?!   
\- Calmez vous Miss Walker. Je vais simplement prendre Christopher à son propre jeu. Il m'as volé pendant des années... À moi de le rouler cette fois ci. Si il veut que ses petites magouilles restes secrètes il va devoir payer le prix fort.  
\- Comment ça ? J'ai du mal à vous suivre...   
\- Voyez vous Miss Walker, le vol de minerais est relativement dur à prouver. Ce serait une démarche fastidieuse et coûteuse pour moi si je voulais réussir à prouver le vol.   
Et Christopher Rawson est un homme puissant, et intelligent. Même si le traînait devant un tribunal je suis persuadé qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir.... J'ai donc décidé de le faire payer.   
\- Et pourquoi vous êtes vous disputez alors ?   
\- Parce que Mr Rawson ne cesse de discuter les clauses du contrat, et le prix. Il fait traîner l'affaire dans le seul but de jouer avec mes nerfs ! Il espère ainsi que je lâcherai le morceau... Mais je crois que cet homme me connaît très mal. Lorsque je veux quelque chose, je fini toujours par l'obtenir. 

Sur sa dernière phrase le ton de la brune avait changé , et ses yeux s'était fixé sur ceux d'Ann.   
La jeune femme rougis un peu, et baissa les yeux, un frissons la parcouru. 

\- Rentrons Miss Walker. Vous avez froid. Dit Anne en tendant la main vers la jeune femme. 

Ann la saisie, les longs doigt fin se refermèrent sur le dos de sa main.   
Anne l'attira légèrement contre elle, frotta ses mains le longs des bras de la blonde comme pour la réchauffer.   
Elle se pencha alors légèrement vers la blonde et murmura:  
\- Je vous aurais bien prêté ma veste, mais je préfère la garder temps que votre parfum persiste dessus. 

Sur ces paroles Anne relacha la jeune femme, et reparti vers les locaux de Lister & co.   
La blonde resta figé sur place pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à se reprendre suffisamment pour repartir à son tour vers les bureaux

\-----

Le reste de la journée fût plus calme pour Ann. Elle était absorbé par sa tâche et ne vit pas vraiment le temps passer. 

Il était près de 19h00 lorsque son téléphone portable la ramena vers la réalité. 

Christopher Rawson:  
* Ann j'ai besoin des informations que je t'ai demandé sur Anne Lister. Je te retrouve demain soir à Halifax pour en parler*

Ann n'aima pas particulièrement le ton employé par son cousin dans le message, d'autant plus après ce que Miss Lister lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. 

La porte du bureau de sa supérieur s'ouvrit à ce moment là. 

\- Vous êtes encore là Miss Walker ?! L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de la brune.   
\- Oui Miss Lister, je n'ai pas encore vraiment fini... Hésita la blonde.   
\- Hum... Peut importe, vous finirez tout cela demain. Il est plus que temps de rentrer chez vous. Je vous raccompagne. Ordonna la brune. 

Ann se leva d'un bond et enfila sa veste.   
Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence, Ann ayant toujours un peu de mal à suivre le pas soutenu de sa supérieur. 

Comme la dernière fois il ne leurs fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à destination.

\- Bonne soirée Miss Walker. Dit simplement la brune, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
Et comme la fois précédente, Anne se pencha légèrement sur la blonde et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
Comme à son habitude elle tourna en suite rapidement les talons et repris sa route.

Ann toujours aussi décontenancé par l'attitude de sa supérieur à son égard mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. 

\-------

Le lendemain matin Ann réussi à terminer non sans mal la première tâche qui lui avait été attribué.   
Comme la veille elle fût rappelée à l'ordre par sa supérieure vers 13h00, car elle n'avait toujours pas pris sa pause déjeuner. 

De retour à son bureau une petite heure plus tard Anne lui confia la liste des autres choses à finaliser pour le gala. 

Et lorsqu'elle vit l'empleur de la tâche, Ann pensa qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais...

Gala de bienfaisance:  
\- liste des invités   
\- traiteur   
\- boissons  
\- compositions florals  
\- décorateur   
\- personnel   
\- sécurité   
\- musiciens 

Bon elle pouvait déjà rayer la 1er ligne, mais le reste risquait fort d'être plus ardu à finaliser. 

Évidemment tout n'était pas à organiser de A à Z, mais Anne lui avait expliqué que tous les détails étaient encore à finaliser, et qu'elle comptais sur elle pour cela 

Si bien que encore une fois Ann ne vit pas la journée passer, et c'est encore Anne qui l'a tira de son bureau, en lui ordonnant de rentrer. 

Et comme la veille Anne l'a raccompagna.   
Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. 

\- Êtes vous déjà allés à Paris Ann ? Interrogea soudain brune.   
\- Heu... Non Miss Lister, jamais... Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup voyager.   
\- C'est dommage. Paris peut être magnifique, surtout au printemps. Quoi que.... Ce n'est pas si mal en décembre non plus. Pour ceux qui aime le kitsh et l'ambiance près Noël. Répondit sarcastiquement Anne.   
\- Vous n'aimez pas Noël Miss Lister ? Interrogea la blonde.   
\- Pas tellement non... Mais vous devriez apprécier malgré tout. Je me suis occupé des réservations pour notre séjour là bas. Nous restons quelques jours après le gala. Cela devrait vous donner le temps de visiter un peu la ville.   
\- Oh vraiment Miss Lister ?! Je pensais que nous resterions simplement le temps du gala....   
\- Il serait dommage d'être dans la ville lumière et de ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour la visiter... D'autant plus que, nous risquons d'avoir besoin d'un peu de repos après tout ce remue ménage.   
Alors autant en profiter. Expliqua la brune son habituel sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.   
\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part Miss Lister.... Répondit elle timidement. 

La fin du trajet se fît dans un silence confortable, et une fois arrivé près de Crow Nest, Anne s'arrêta devant la jeune femme.   
Une lueur dans le regard, elle fixa la blonde.   
Sa main vînt de poser contre la joue de la jeune femme, et elle caressa doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire.   
Elle se pencha doucement, et Ann s'arrêta de respirer.   
Les lèvres de la brune s'approchait dangereusement des siennes. Ann ferma les yeux et leva légèrement le menton.

Mais le contact tant attendu ne vînt pas. 

Ann senti un souffle contre son oreille.   
\- Vous me plaisez beaucoup Miss Walker   
Puis le contact des lèvres contre sa joue, presque à la naissance de ses lèvres. Et puis plus rien.... 

Ann entendit un bruissement de vêtements, puis le bruit des graviers qui crisses sous des chaussures, le bruit s'éloignant rapidement. 

Comme toujours Anne s'en alla de son pas rapide, et sans un autre regard pour la jeune femme. 

\-------

Une heure plus tard Ann avait retrouvé son cousin à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. 

\- Bonsoir Ann. Dit il froidement. 

Ann et Christopher n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche.  
\- Bonsoir Christopher. Répondit elle sur le même ton.   
\- Bien, je n'ai que très peu de temps. Alors qu'à tu découvert sur Anne Lister et son entreprise ?   
-Rien de particulier Christopher. Et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu en veut autant à cette femme.   
\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça. Mais Anne Lister n'est pas une personne digne de confiance.   
Tu dois te méfier d'elle !   
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Christopher. Elle a été très correcte avec moi. Tout ses employés sont plus que satisfait de travailler pour elle.  
Et de ce que j'ai pu voir à ses côtés, c'est quelqu'un d'honnête, et de plutôt généreux!  
\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle a réussi à t'ensorcelé toi aussi ! Exurtat son cousin.   
\- Pas du tout Christopher ! Je te dis simplement ce que je pense, et ce que j'ai pu constater. Alors maintenant arrête. Et si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances....   
\- Quels manigances Ann ?! Le coupa Christopher.   
\- Je suis au courant pour l'exploitation des terrains. Tu vols Anne Lister! Dit la jeune femme avec aplomb.   
\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas jeune fille, cela pourrait t'attirer de gros ennuis! Menaça-t-il  
\- Ne me menace pas Christopher. Je ne suis plus l'adolescente innocente que tu as connu. Et laisse Anne Lister en paix. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Paye le prix qu'elle te demande. Ce n'est que justice. 

Sur ces mots Ann se leva brusquement et quitta le bar sans un autre regard pour son cousin. 

\-----

Ann avait été tellement prise par la finalisation de l'organisation du gala, que avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'en rendre compte le mois de novembre c'est achevé. Et le gala approchait dangereusement.

Au fil des jours et des semaines une sorte de rituel c'était installé en Ann et sa tutrice.   
Tous les midi, Anne passait une tête pour lui rappeler d'aller manger.   
Et Ann attendait presque tous les soirs que sa tutrice sorte de son bureau pour rentrer en sa compagnie. 

Anne avait évidemment remarqué le manège de sa stagiaire. Mais elle ne le lui fit pas remarqué.   
Le trajet se faisait le plus souvent en silence, mais se terminait toujours par un léger baiser d'Anne sur la joue de sa stagiaire. 

La veille du départ, Anne marcha un peu plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé, et appliqua une pression légèrement plus marquée sur la joue de la jeune femme.   
\- Bonne nuit Ann. Reposez vous, demain sera une journée intense. Dit la brune avec un sourire enjoleur. 

Puis comme à son habitude elle tourna les talons et repris son chemin.


	7. Paris (partie 1)

Les deux femmes arrivèrent peu avant 16h00 devant l'hôtel qu'Anne avait réservé pour leur séjour à Paris.   
Il se situait en plein quartier du Marais, à quelques minutes à pied du lieux de réception du gala de bienfaisance que Anne devait présider ce soir.

Ann ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillé, essayant de tout voir d'un seul coup, ce à quoi elle échoua misérablement. 

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'hôtel, Eugénie la femme de compagnie d'Anne sur leurs talons.   
En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, toutes trois obtenurent les clefs de leurs chambres, et s'y dirigèrent avec empressement. 

À peine entré dans sa chambre Ann sauta avec plaisir dans le lit, appréciant l'épaisseur et la douceur de la couverture.   
Après quelques minutes à se prélasser, Ann se décida à explorer d'avantage la chambre, la salle de bain attenante était spacieuse, et disposait d'un combiné de douche et baignoire.   
Ainsi que d'un large lavabo de marbre, et dans l'entrée se trouvait une armoire presque comparable à un dressing. 

N'étant pas attendu par sa tutrice avant 18h00 à la réception de l'hôtel, Ann décida qu'il lui serait plus que profitable de commencer par un bon bain moussant. 

En temps que stagiaire de la présidente du gala Ann se devait d'être irréprochable ce soir. Une bonne heure de détente lui ferait le plus grand bien.

À 17h00, Ann sorti du bain, ses cheveux blond dégoulinant dans son dos lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.   
Ann se retourna d'un bond, son cœur loupa un battement.   
Elle se dirigea vers la porte simplement vêtue d'une serviette l'entourant simplement de la poitrine jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. 

-Oh ! Pardon Miss Walker, j'arrive à un mauvais moment visiblement, s'excusa Anne à la vue de la demoiselle si peu vêtue, les cheveux laissant perler quelques gouttes sur son torse et ses épaules. 

\- Je... Heu.. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Balbutia Ann, réalisant alors l'indécence de sa tenue. Malgré tout, cela ne semblait pas déranger la brune le moins du monde. 

Bien au contraire. 

Ann pu le constater lorsqu'elle surpris le regard de Miss Lister suivre la course d'une goutte d'eau perlant de ses cheveux, et qui finit sa course entre sa poitrine à peine couverte.   
Un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur les lèvres de la brune au fur et à mesure que la goutte descendait.   
\- Hum... Je venais simplement m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide pour vous préparer pour le gala de ce soir. Eugénie pourrait venir vous coiffer si vous voulez, elle possède un certain talent pour la coiffure.   
\- Oh, heu, merci beaucoup Miss Lister. Mais je devrais réussir à m'en sortir seule. Sourit Ann.   
\- Bien Miss Walker, je vous laisse finir de vous préparer, j'ai hâte de voir quelle tenue vous avez choisi de porter ce soir. Bien que celle ci ne soit pas pour me déplaire, rajouta Anne dans un souffle en tournant les talons, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. 

Ann resta figé sur le pas de la porte, doutant d'avoir entendu avec exactitude la dernière phrase de Miss Lister.   
Ann dû secouer la tête avec force pour retrouver ses esprits. 

17h58  
Anne était vêtue d'un costume trois pièce de satin noir et blanc taillé sur mesure par le meilleur couturier de chez Chanel. L'ensemble était distinguée, sans être trop ostentatoire.   
Le costume, soulignait avec élégance sa taille fine et le galbe de ses cuisses. 

Montre en main elle attendait en silence l'arrivée de sa stagiaire, dans le hall de leurs hôtel. 

17h59  
Le claquement distinctif d'une paire de chaussures à talons se fît entendre du haut de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.   
*Pile à l'heure ! Parfait comme d'habitude! * pensa Anne en refermant sa montre à gousset avant de glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.   
Elle leva alors les yeux vers sa stagiaire qui descendait les marches.   
Le moins qu'Anne puisse dire, c'est que Miss Walker ferait très bel effet à son bras ce soir. 

La jeune femme avait revêtue une robe bustier dorée, qui s'arrêtait à la naissance des genoux et fendu le long de la cuisse, moulant ainsi les formes avantageuses de la demoiselle. Afin de lutter contre le froid de décembre, ses épaules étaient couvertes d'une étole beige au reflets également dorée, qui rappelait la robe.   
Ses cheveux avaient été lissés et ramenés sur le côté droit où ils tombaient en cascade, le tout souligné par une parure de diamants simple qui ornais son cou et ses oreilles, la touche finale se constituant d'une paire d'escarpins noir sans fioritures et un maquillage naturel qui fessais ressortir le bleu des yeux de la jeune femme. 

\- Miss Walker ! Quelle allure ! Vous êtes éblouissante ! Flirta ouvertement Anne. 

Ann préféra ne rien répondre, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle accrocha malgré tout le bras offert par sa tutrice, et se laissa guider vers la rue.   
\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Lister, fini par répondre Ann.   
\- Oh ! Mais ça parle ! Se moqua Anne.   
Décidément, Anne avait une réponse pour toutes les situations, pensa la jeune femme. Elle garda donc le silence, préférant éviter une réponse qui donnerai une nouvelle occasion à Miss Lister de se moquer d'elle. 

\- J'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas de marcher un peu ? La salle de réception se trouve à 5 minutes à peine, et j'apprécie de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais avant d'être plongée dans la fosse aux lions. Annonça Anne.   
\- Non Miss Lister, cela ne me dérange pas, et je dois avouer que je m'y attendait venant de vous.   
Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, à quelques dizaines de mètres du lieu de réception, Anne s'arrêta, s'adossa contre un mur, et alluma une cigarette.   
\- Un dernier répis, souffla Anne en laissant la fumée sortir lentement de ses narines. Mon dieu ! Que je déteste ces soirées...   
\- Pourquoi l'organiser alors ? Questionna Ann   
\- Parce que la cause me tient à cœur, je déteste simplement les gens à qui je dois faire de la lèche pour obtenir le soutien qu'elle mérite.  
\- Et pourquoi la cause des enfants défavorisés vous tiens elle autant à cœur ? Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas de me l'expliquer, interrogea Ann.   
\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas... Et bien, il y a quelques années de ça, plusieurs événements ont eu lieu sur mes propriétés, deux m'ont particulièrement touché.   
D'abord un accident de la route à eu lieu, le conducteur de l'autre véhicule, qui évidemment était en tord à pris la fuite, et un enfant à été blessé dans la collision, il à perdu une jambe.   
\- Oh, mon dieu c'est terrible ! Le chauffard à il été retrouvé ?   
\- Non, malheureusement il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour pouvoir le confondre. Et personne n'as voulu témoigner contre lui, il est bien trop influant. Grogna Anne  
\- Qui est-ce Anne ?   
\- Je n'ai aucune preuve solides, mais le nom de Christopher Rawson à été soulevé par plusieurs personnes, quelqu'un a même affirmé pendant un temps l'avoir vu au volant, puis c'est rétracté brusquement...  
Christopher est un homme influent, beaucoup de gens le craignent, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir menacé et acheté le témoin. Il y a eu des échanges de titres de propriétés et des mouvements financiers peut de temps après l'incident, mais rien d'assez suspect pour prouver quoi que ce soit, où intéresser suffisamment la brigade financière.   
Anne ne remarqua pas la légère tension qui saisi la jeune femme à l'évocation du nom des Rawson. Trop perdu dans ses pensées pour prêter une réel attention à la blonde.   
-Oh... Fût la seule réponse d'Ann, incapable d'en formuler une plus élaboré, tant les révélations d'Anne l'avait choqué.

Anne poursuivie:  
\- Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai engagé un de mes locataires et son fils sur un chantier. Je savais que le père était quelqu'un de peu fiable, réputé alcoolique et irascible, mais il était plutôt doué de ses mains et efficace, quand il était sobre tout du moins.  
Nous avons eu un différent un matin sur le chantier, il s'était présenté ivre au travail, et manipulait un engin de chantier. Je suis intervenue pour le congédier, et le ton est monté. Son fils à finalement réussi à l'extraire du chantier, et il est revenu au travail dès qu'il a pu.   
Ce que je n'ai appris que plus tard, c'est que lorsqu'il est revenu au travail, c'était avec le visage tumefié. D'après les gens que j'ai interrogé, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. De toute évidence le garçon était victime de violences de la part de son père. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'étais hors de moi ! Mais hélas la rumeur s'était rependu que le père avait pris la fuite. Abandonnant sa famille sans rien dire.   
Venant d'un personnage pareil cela ne m'as guère étonné.   
Et c'est suite à cela que j'ai eu l'idée de créer cette œuvre de charité. Afin de donner une seconde chance aux enfants qui partent d'un mauvais pied dans la vie.   
Et quand je vois ce qu'est devenu le jeune Thomas Sowden, je ne peux que me réjouir.   
\- Thomas ?! Ce Thomas, votre Thomas ?! Demanda Ann.   
-Oui en effet, mon Thomas est le garçon battu dont je viens de vous raconter l'histoire. Il a parcouru un long chemin n'est ce pas ?   
L'expression d'Anne n'avait pas de prix, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux emplis de fierté.   
\- Ceci explique beaucoup de choses, je comprends mieux pourquoi tout ce remu ménage autour du gala.   
Anne lui fit un clin d'œil en retour, puis jeta son mégot de cigarette, et se redressa.   
\- Allons-y Miss Walker, allons faire cracher leur pognon à ces horrible individus, dit elle en tendant son bras pour que la demoiselle s'y accroche. 

*****

Dans l'ensemble, la soirée se passa plutôt bien, le champagne et les canapés coulait à flots, et Ann en profita allègrement.   
Les seuls incidents à noter furent un léger accrochage entre Miss Lister et Christopher Rawson, mais cela était à prévoir, et la proximité, frôlant parfois l'indécence, (aux yeux d'Ann) entre Miss Lister et la fameuse Mme Mariana Lawton.   
Ce qui poussa Ann à engloutir un peu plus de champagne que de raison.   
Ann savait qu'elles avaient été amantes pendant de nombreuses années, avant que Mariana, poussé par la pression des convenances, n'épouse un riche veuf. 

Il y a quelques semaines, Ann avait surpris une conversation téléphonique entre les deux femmes, et elle savait donc également que Miss Lister et Mme Lawton couchaient toujours ensemble à l'occasion.   
Et c'est la pensée que cela puisse se produire de nouveau ce soir qui poussa Ann à vider son verre d'un seul trait avant d'en attraper immédiatement un autre. 

Ann savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse, après tout Anne Lister était simplement sa tutrice.   
Mais plus Ann passé de temps en sa compagnie, plus l'image que sa famille lui avait dépeint d'elle s'écaillait.   
Anne était loins d'être la séductrice invétéré, indigne de confiance, avide d'argent, de pouvoir et de sexe que sa famille avait décrite (son cousin en tête de liste). 

Et après les révélation d'Anne sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à fonder sa propre œuvre de charité au profit des enfants défavorisés, Ann compris enfin pourquoi son cousin lui avait si prestement demandé de collecter autant d'informations possibles sur la société de la brune au cours de son stage. 

Christopher est coupable, et il sait qu'Anne le sait. 

C'est ce soir là que, bien que les idées embrumé par l'alcool, Ann décida que désormais elle serait seule responsable de ses choix et de ses actes, et qu'elle ne rendrait plus de compte à quiconque d'autre qu'elle même. 

Sur ces pensées réconfortantes, la soirée s'acheva, et Ann fût tiré de sa rêverie, par de longs doigts fin qui attraperent doucement son poignet.   
\- Miss Walker, la soirée touche à sa fin, dis doucement Anne. Je devrais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel.   
\- Vous ne finissez pas la soirée avec Mme Lawton ? Demanda un peu abruptement Ann, enhardie par les effluves de champagne.   
\- Hum... Je la rejoindrai peut-être plus tard, répondit Anne un petit sourire aux lèvres.   
Ann ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'accrocher le bras qui lui était offert, et se laissa guider vers l'extérieur.   
L'air frais lui fit du bien, ses idées s'éclaircirent, et Ann réalisa l'impolitesse de sa dernière phrase, elle rougis dans son coins, baissant la tête, tout en repensant à la réaction de la brune. Bien que cela face maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elles travaillaient ensemble, Ann était bien souvent incapable de decripter les expressions de sa supérieur, et à cette instant c'était encore le cas.   
Anne ne semblait pas avoir été vexé par la remarque d'Anne, l'ayant à peine relevé, et avait gardé ses habituels manières de gentleman, lui offrant son bras afin de la raccompagner.   
Cette femme était un vrai mystère... 

Anne alluma une cigarette, et fuma tranquillement le long du chemin, tenant toujours la jeune femme à son bras.   
\- Avez vous passé une bonne soirée Ann ? Interrogea la brune.   
\- Oui, très bonne, vous connaissez beaucoup de gens très intéressants Miss Lister.   
Anne rit doucement  
\- C'est une façon de voir les choses en effet. Lui répondit Anne.   
Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles. 

Les deux femmes arrivèrent vite à l'hôtel grâce au pas soutenu de Miss Lister.   
Anne lâcha le bras de la demoiselle une fois entré dans le hall.   
Elles fûrent accueillis par l'employé de nuit qui pressa le pas vers elles, l'air contrit.   
-Bonsoir, mesdames ! Dit-il avec empressement. Veuillez nous excuser, mais nous avons eu un problème avec l'une de vos chambres.   
Une canalisations à sauté dans la 216.  
Ann sursauta, il s'agissait de sa chambre !   
\- Rassurez-vous, tous vos effets personnels ont été épargnés. Continua le jeune homme. Mais nous n'avions plus de chambres disponibles, et nous avons donc été contraint de regrouper vos affaires dans la 219.   
Le cœur d'Ann se serra, il s'agissait de la chambre de Miss Lister.   
\- Vous avez bien fait, interrompit Anne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous debrouillerons. Pouvez vous nous faire monter la bouteille de champagne que j'avais fais mettre au frais ? Poursuivi Anne. 

Le jeune homme aquiessa avec empressement avant de disparaître vers les cuisines.   
Ann resta contrite, décidément, Anne Lister était une énigme.   
Anne accrocha de nouveau le bras de la demoiselle, et les guida vers l'ascenseur.   
Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Anne la déverrouilla et fit signe à la demoiselle d'entrer.  
Leurs chambres étaient très similaires, la seule différence notable résidait dans la taille du lit, celui de la chambre d'Anne était démesuré. 

Les affaires de la blonde avait bien été évacué de la chambre sinistré, et avaient été entreposés dans un coins de celle d'Anne. 

Anne tendit le bras, indiquant le coins salon.   
-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine Miss Walker, dit Anne avec un large sourir.   
Ann lui souris en retour et se dirigea vers le lieux indiqué et s'assit dans l'un des larges fauteuils.   
Anne n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. 

*Room service Miss Lister*

Anne ouvrit la porte derrière la quelle le jeune réceptionniste se tenait, un chariot à roulettes devant lui, sur le quel reposait une énorme bouteille de champagne dans un seau replis de glace, ainsi que deux flûtes et un plateau de canapés qui semblait très raffiné d'où Ann se tenait.   
Anne haussa un sourcil à la vue des amuses bouches. Il ne faisait pas partie des choses que Anne avait demandé.   
\- Je me suis permis de vous ajouter quelques petites choses à grignoter, offert par la maison, afin de nous faire pardonner pour le dérangement. Répondit le jeune homme avant même que Anne n'ai pu émettre une objection. 

\- Merci jeune homme, repondit simplement la brune.  
Elle lui tendit un pourboire, en prenant le chariot, et le jeune homme se retira poliment en leurs souhaitant une bonne soirée.

En quelques enjambées, Anne rejoint le coins salon, et disposa le champagne et les amuses bouches sur la table devant les deux femmes.   
Elle servit deux verres, et en tendit un à Ann avant de s'assoir nonchalamment dans le second fauteuil, les jambes croisés. Comme à son habitude Anne tapotait distraitement ses longs doigts fin contre la parois de son verre. 

Ann commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, et décida donc de rompre le silence.   
\- Vous ne deviez pas rejoindre Mme Lawton après ? Demanda timidement Ann  
\- L'idée à été évoqué, en effet, mais rien de définitif. Mariana comprendra. Répondit Anne. Et puis, Mariana connaît mon côté Gentleman, elle sait que je n'ai jamais pu résister à une demoiselle en détresse, ajouta la brune avec un sourir narquois. 

Ann ne pu s'empêcher de rougir aux paroles de la brune. Gentleman, Anne l'était incontestablement, mais elle était aussi définitivement joueuse et séductrice. 

Le sourire de la brune s'étendit d'avantage lorsqu'elle vit le rouge monter aux joues de Miss Walker.   
\- Parlez moi un peu de vous Miss Walker, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus à votre sujet.   
\- Que voulez vous savoir ? Je suis d'une banalité déconcertante vous savez, tout le contraire de vous.   
\- Permettez moi d'en douter Miss, vous semblez avoir une bien piètre opinion de vous même. Qui vous a mis dans la tête que vous n'étiez rien de plus que banale ?   
Ann rougis de nouveau, décidément, Anne avait le don de manipuler les mots pour que son interlocuteur se sente à l'aise et en confiance. 

\- Oh... Heu.. Personne en particulier... Enfin je veux dire, personne ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais un don où une particularité qui se détache de l'ordinaire. Répondit laborieusement Ann en cachant son inconfort dans son verre une fois sa phrase terminée.   
\- Hum... Je vois. J'ai pourtant cru apercevoir un cahier de croquis sur votre bureau à plusieurs reprises. Et pour le peu que j'ai pu voir, vous semblez plutôt bonne dans ce domaine. 

Une fois de plus, Ann fut surprise par Miss Lister et son sens de l'observation.   
\- Vous avez vu mes dessins ?!   
\- Oui, quelques uns à vrai dire. Je suis d'une curiosité maladive, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le feuilleter.   
\- Oh ! Ann rougit de plus belle, et englouti le reste de son verre d'un trait.   
Pourvu qu'Anne ne soit pas tombé sur le croquis qu'elle avait fait d'elle un après-midi où Anne était plongée dans l'étude de divers documents juridiques....   
\- J'ai d'ailleurs été très surprise de voir un certain portrait figurer parmi les natures morte... 

*et merde ! * pensa Ann

Miss Lister observa la blonde rougir de plus belle, et eu un petit sourir satisfait.   
\- Je... Heu... Et bien... Vous savez, il y avait une lumière particulière ce jour là, et... heu.... J'ai dessiné sans vraiment réfléchir.   
\- Évidemment Miss Lister, la lumière, bien sûr ! Se moqua Anne.   
Le reste de la soirée fût moins embarrassant pour Ann, les deux femmes discuterent de tout et de rien, de l'entreprise en majeur partie, où Anne complimentat la jeune femme sur son travail, et lorsque le champagne monta de nouveaux à la tête d'Ann, et qu'elle se senti plus hardi, Ann osa poser quelques questions plus personnelles à Anne.   
Elle appris donc que les avait voyages d'Anne avait la plus part du temps été motivé par des femmes. Pour les retrouver où alors les fuire. Anne lui en dit également un peu plus sur sa relation avec Mariana. Sortes d'amantes éternelles, depuis plus de 20 ans.   
Le sujet des parents d'Ann fut également abordé, Anne fût d'une compassion admirable envers la jeune femme lorsqu'elle appris que la demoiselle les avait perdu brutalement, ainsi que son frère. 

Lorsque les dernières gouttes de champagne eurent disparu, Ann était celle fois définitivement ivre, elle pouffait de rire à la moindre parole, et tête tournait légèrement.   
\- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous mettre au lit, Miss Walker, dit doucement Anne.   
\- Hum... Oui, je crois aussi, conceda la jeune femme.   
Ann se leva, et sa tête lui tourna d'un coup, la faisant tanguer sur elle même.   
Anne attrapa la jeune femme d'un bras sûr et ferme, stabilisant la demoiselle sur ses jambes.   
Ann pouffa de nouveau, appréciant le contact de la brune plus qu'elle ne l'aurais dû, elle se laissa guider vers le lit, et regretta que le trajet soit aussi court lorsque qu'elle senti l'étreinte de la brune se relâcher sur son bras. 

\- Asseyez vous Ann, je vous amène vos affaires de nuit. Ordonna Anne. 

Ann n'emis pas d'objection, et laissa Anne fouiller sa valise à la recherche de ce que Ann mettait pour dormir. 

Elle ne tarda pas à tomber sur une nuisette de dentelle noir, et souris à la vue du vêtement.   
Elle l'amena à la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à aller vers la salle de bain pour se changer elle même lorsqu'elle remarqua le combat silencieux que la blonde menait avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe. 

\- Laissez moi vous aider, dit gentiment Anne.   
Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde et commença à abaisser la fermeture, lorsque sa mains entra en contact avec la peau de la jeune femme.   
Ann frissonna, et la chair de poule apparu à l'endroit où leurs peaux étaient entré en contact. Ce qui n'échappa à la brune. Elle laissa donc volontairement sa main glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de la demoiselle et Anne entendit la jeune femme soupirer doucement. 

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle, mais n'osais pas croiser son regard. Anne posa donc deux doigts sous son menton, et appliqua une légère pression, invitant le jeune femme à croiser son regard.   
Anne se perdit quelques minutes dans le bleu des yeux de la jeune femme, avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle, ne voyant pas de signes de rejet Anne posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blondes.   
Le baiser était chaste, mais chaleureux, et Anne entendit un soupir s'échapper des lèvres de la blonde.   
Anne brisa le contact après quelques secondes, pressa son front contre celui d'Ann, sa mains reposant sur sa joue, son pouce la caressant doucement. 

\- Il est temps de dormir Miss Walker, allongez vous. Le ton était ferme, légèrement autoritaire, mais doux malgré tout.   
Ann obtempera sans discuter, se laissant doucement glisser sur la côté.   
Anne la regarda quelques secondes avant de rabattre la couverture sur la blonde, et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. 

Lorsque Anne en sortie une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la blonde dormais déjà apparemment profondément.   
Elle se glissa à son tour dans le lit allongée sur le côté, tournant le dos à Ann et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle commençait à glisser dans les bras de morphée Anne senti un mouvement à sa droite et elle se trouva vite avec un bras autour de sa taille ainsi que avec un souffle chaud et des mèches blondes lui chatouillant la nuque.   
Anne souris, posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. 

\--------  
Lorsque Ann se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux, son crâne la faisait terriblement souffrir, et elle se sentait légèrement prise de nausée. Elle essaya de bouger, mais en fut incapable. Et elle en compris vite la raison.   
Ses jambes étaient emmêlés dans celles d'Anne, son torse collé dans le dos de la brune et son bras retenu par la bras d'Anne au dessus du siens, le maintenant contre son flanc.   
Ann ferma les yeux, et la soirée de la veille lui revint par flash.   
* les discussions jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit*  
*le champagne*  
* les nombreux sourir d'Anne à son intention*  
* son pas mal assuré, sécurisé par la brune*  
* sa lutte pour enlever sa robe*  
* Anne qui lui tend sa nuisette noir*  
\- Et merde ! Murmura Ann   
* la main d'Anne dans son dos*  
\- Et re-merde !   
* les frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale*  
* le regard intense de la brune sur elle*  
* la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes*

\- Oh putain de merde !


	8. Paris (partie 2)

Ann n'eut pas le temps de se torturer l'esprit bien longtemps, le corps de la brune commençait à remuer sous elle.  
Ne se sentant pas le courage d'affronter Anne, la blonde feignit le sommeil.

Anne se réveilla, et senti immédiatement que Miss Walker n'avait pas changé se position, elle semblait même s'être rapprochée d'avantage dans la nuit. Elle pouvait sentir la pression de la poitrine de la jeune femme dans son dos, et une de ses jambes s'était glissé entre les siennes.  
Anne referma les yeux, et inspira profondément, appréciant le contact, pendant qu'une lutte acharné commençait à naître dans son esprit. Elle était tiraillée entre l'impression de confort et de sérénité que le corps de la blonde contre le siens lui procurait, et la raison, qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était une femme d'affaires importante, que Ann n'était que sa stagiaire, et qu'elle était bien trop jeune.   
Malgré tout, Anne ne chercha pas à briser l'étreinte, perdu dans ses pensées elle laissa même courir distraitement ses doigts le long du bras de la jeune femme. 

Ann senti des frissons lui parcourir l'échine lorsque les doigts d'Anne parcourirent sa peau. 

Anne fût sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone lui annonçant un nouveau message.   
Anne se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de la blonde avec un léger pincement au cœur, et sortie du lit. 

* 4 nouveaux messages * et *3 appels manqués*  
Tous de Mariana soupira Anne... Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de programmer son téléphone pour qu'il ne sonne pas en pleine nuit pensa elle. 

\- Où es tu ? *00h30*  
\- Anne!?! Je t'attends, tu devais juste raccompagner ta "Mademoiselle Walker !" *1h12*  
\- J'espère au moins qu'elle est douée au lit ! 😤🤯  
*3h45*  
\- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse pour m'avoir planté de la sorte hier soir ! *9h27*

Décidément, le jalousie n'était pas une émotion qui allait à Mariana...   
\- Pardonne moi, il y a eu un problème avec la chambre d'Ann à l'hôtel hier soir, je n'ai pas pu la laisser seule. Je t'appelle dans la journée. 

Sur-ce, Anne éteignit son portable et le jeta dans sa valise. Puis se dirigea vers le téléphone de la chambre, dû quel elle commanda deux petits déjeuner, elle prit soins de faire ajouter du jus d'orange pressé et une grande bouteille d'eau à la commande, Ann risquait d'en avoir besoin, pensa elle.   
Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une douche (peut-être froide) devrait l'aider à retrouver pleinement ses esprits. 

Lorsque Ann entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, elle sortie de son faux sommeil et se redressa dans le lit.   
Elle regrettait que le téléphone d'Anne ai interrompu leur étreinte, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et d'un sens, ce n'était pas un réel moment d'intimité puisque Anne la pensait toujours endormi. 

La porte de la salle de bain se rouvra une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et Anne en sortie, vêtu d'un des peignoir de l'hôtel, ses cheveux brun détaché et ruisselant. 

\- Oh ! Bonjour Miss Walker, bien dormi ? Pas trop mal à la tête ? Demanda Anne un sourire narquois sur les lèvres  
Évidemment, pensa Ann, elle s'était ridiculisé hier soir en buvant plus que de raison.   
\- Oui... Je vous remercie, répondit timidement Ann.   
\- Je nous ai commandé un petit déjeuner, ils ne devraient plus tarder à le monter, la salle de bain est libre si vous voulez.   
Le ton était polie, très courtois, mais Ann ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la brune continuait de sourire du coin des lèvres.   
\- Merci Miss Lister.   
Ann se leva du lit, les jambes chancelant légèrement, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. 

Lorsqu'elle en sortie, une bonne demi heure plus tard, elle se sentais un peu mieux, l'eau chaude lui avait éclairci les idées et aidé à dissiper les derniers vapeur d'alcool.   
Elle trouva avec plaisir un petit déjeuner copieux et typique français sur la table, avec un grand verre d'eau qui pétillait, contenant visiblement un médicament quelconque. 

\- Je me suis permise de vous préparer un petit cocktail anti gueule de bois. Rit Anne en voyant le regard interrogateur de Miss Walker sur le verre.   
\- Merci Miss Lister, toujours aussi attentionné à ce que je vois. Répondit timidement Ann. 

Anne ne répondit pas, se contentat d'un regard charmeur, et se plongea dans la lecture des nouvelles du jour. 

\----

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement.  
Anne emena la jeune femme visiter plusieurs lieux emblématiques de la capitale.   
La tour Effeil, s'avéra relativement décevante dû à l'amas de touristes qui les empêcha de profiter pleinement de l'endroit.   
En revanche la visite des catacombes passionna la jeune femme, ce qui sembla ravir la brune.  
Miss Lister ne fît pas allusion à la fin de la soirée de la veille. Et Ann était partagée entre deux sentiments à ce propos. D'un côté elle était soulagé de ne pas avoir à en parler et ainsi d'éviter un sujet plus qu'embarassant. Mais d'un autre côté elle aurait aimé savoir ce que la brune pensait de tout cela, et ce que cela pouvaient bien signifier pour elle...

La nuit tomba rapidement, et les deux femmes retournèrent à l'hôtel.   
À leur arrivée, le réceptionniste les informa que la chambre de la blonde était toujours sinistré et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas d'autres chambres disponibles.   
En revanche l'hôtel d'à côté en avait.   
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Répondit la femme d'affaires.  
\- Bien Miss Lister. Sachez tout de même que le prix de la chambre sinistré ne vous sera pas facturé. Et que le room service vous est offers en contre partie. Dit l'homme d'un ton mielleux.   
\- Je n'en attendait pas moins. Répondit Anne. 

Anne offrit de nouveau son bras à la blonde et la guida vers la chambre.   
Une fois dans la chambre, Anne fît face à la jeune femme.   
\- Je me dois de vous abandonner ce soir Miss Walker. Mariana m'attend pour dîner. Commandez ce que vous voulez au room service. Dit la brune, un sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres.

Ann ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu vexé.  
*Arrête Ann ! Tu es ridicule ! Ce baiser ne signifiait rien, Anne était aussi alcoolisé que toi hier... * pensa la jeune femme. 

Anne se rendit dans la salle de bain, et en ressortie presque une heure plus tard.   
Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble bien plus simple que la veille. Mais néanmoins très flatteur pour sa silhouette.   
Le jeans noir moulait parfaitement ses jambes et en faisait ressortir le galbe. La chemise blanche aux manches était parfaitement ajusté, et la veste de tailleur soulignait la taille fine mais tonique de la brune.   
\- Vous êtes magnifique Miss Lister. Ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ann. Cela devrait plaire à Mme Lawton. Continua elle d'un ton plus sombre.   
\- Merci Ann. Répondit simplement la brune.   
Elle avait noté le changement de ton de la blonde, mais ne releva pas la remarque. 

Anne se dirigea vers la porte. La mains sur la poignée, elle marqua une pause.   
Le combat intérieure avait repris....   
* et puis merde* pensa elle.   
Anne fît volte-face, et s'avança vers la blonde.   
Elle posa sa main droite sur la joue de la jeune femme, et saisit son bassin de l'autre.  
Anne se pencha d'avantage. Les yeux fixé dans ceux de la blonde. N'y voyant aucun signe de retrait, Anne ferma la distance entre leurs lèvres.   
Le baisers était moins chaste que la veille. Cette fois la pression sur les lèvres de la blonde était plus forte.   
Ann saisi la brune par les hanches et tira légèrement. Fermant la distance entre elles. Un léger soupir lui échappa au contacte du bassin de la brune contre le siens. Et Anne en profita pour approfondir légèrement le baisser.   
Sa langue carressa doucement ses lèvres. 

Puis, la brune rompit l'étreinte. Elle se recula légèrement. Mais garda ses mains où elles étaient, et posa son front contre celui d'Ann. 

\- Je dois vraiment y aller Ann... Mariana est une femme parfois..... Compliquée. Finit par dire Anne.   
\- Bien sûr... Répondit la blonde, sans réussir à cacher sa déception.

Paris 5  
\- Nous finirons cette "conversation", c'est promis. Murmura la brune.

Anne unis leurs lèvres encore une fois, avant de s'éloigner.

\-----

Le vent froid n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, elle avait toujours l'esprit légèrement confus.

La blonde lui faisait définitivement plus d'effets qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.   
Elle savait pertinemment que cela risquait de lui poser bien des problèmes de céder à la tentation. Mais elle choisit finalement d'ignorer cela pour le moment, elle était à Paris après tout. La ville de l'amour et du romantisme.   
Alors la raison pourrait attendre leur retour en Angleterre...   
\-----  
Anne arriva devant le restaurant où Mariana l'attendait déjà.   
Rien qu'à la vue de la tenue de son amante Anne savait ce qu'elle avait en tête pour la deuxième partie de la soirée. 

Anne soupira.   
*Les problèmes ne s'arrêtent donc jamais... * pensa la brune. 

\- Bonsoir Freddy. La salua Mariana, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, en déposant un baiser au coins des lèvres d'Anne.   
\- Bonsoir Marie. Répondit simplement la brune. 

Les premiers sujets de conversation entre les deux femmes furent plutôt banale.   
\- Alors Freddy, raconte moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu hier soir ? Tu as été plutôt évasive toute à l'heure.   
\- Hum... La chambre d'hôtel d'Ann a été sinistré.   
\- Ann ? Tu l'appel par son prénom maintenant ?!   
\- Marie, ne commence pas. La jalousie ne t'as jamais fait honneur. Coupa la brune.   
\- Enfin Anne ! C'est une enfant ! Elle est bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour toi... Commença Mariana. Je suis la seule personne qui puisse te comprendre et te satisfaire. Tu le sais ! Poursuivit elle en faisant remonter son pied le long de la jambe de la brune.   
\- Marie, tu as perdu le droit d'être jalouse et d'avoir un regard sur mes éventuelles relations le jour où tu as choisi d'épouser Charles ! Et puis d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion ! Il ne c'est rien passé avec Ann qui justifie tout ça ! Alors arrête maintenant, s'il te plaît Marie. Intima Anne.   
\- Hum... Tu es en train de changer Freddy. Mais tu changera d'avis. Tu le fais toujours...   
\- Marie, s'il te plaît, nous avons eu cette conversation des centaines de fois déjà. Je t'aime, tu le sais, mais je veux plus. Je ne veux pas me contenter des restes de Charles. J'en ai déjà fais les frais, rappelle toi !   
\- Oui, merci, je m'en souviens aussi, la gonorrhea n'est pas vraiment un souvenir que je suis prête d'oublier non plus. Mais enfin Anne, Charles n'est plus tout jeune... Et puis c'est ce qu'on c'était promis. Implora Mariana   
\- Non Marie, c'est ce que TU t'es mis en tête. TU as décidé ça. Sans me demander mon avis! Repris Anne. Depuis toutes ces années on joue au chat et à la souris toutes les deux. Et j'adore jouer avec toi ! Mais je ne suis pas ta propriété Mariana ! De même que tu n'es pas la mienne.  
Alors ravale ta fierté, et cesse de jouer la femme trompé et jalouse, veux-tu ?   
\- Hum... D'accord, mais sache que ça ne me plaît pas !   
\- Marie ! Ça suffit ! Ordonna Anne   
\- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'arrête... Finit par concéder Mariana.  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. 

\- Bon, peut-on y aller maintenant ? Finis par demander Mariana.   
\- Oui, tu as raison, il se fait tard. Je te raccompagne si tu veux.   
\- Me raccompagner ? C'est tout ?! 

Anne haussa un sourcils, mais ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de relancer la dispute entre elles.   
\------  
Anne venait de finir sa cigarette lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent devant l'hôtel de Mariana.  
\- Monte avec moi Freddie. Un dernier verre ? Implora Mariana   
Anne se contenta de soupirer, et suivie son amante. 

La porte de chambre à peine ouverte, Mariana poussa Anne à l'intérieur et la plaqua au mur.   
Et écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de la brune. Le baisers était violent, presque désespéré. Mais surtout brûlant de désir.   
Anne se laissa emporté, ouvrit les lèvres légèrement pour laisser Mariana approfondir le baisers.   
Les mains de Mariana saisirent la ceinture d'Anne, cherchant à en défaire la boucle. 

Brutalement Anne brisa l'étreinte.   
\- Non, Marie... Dit Anne à bout de souffle  
\- Freddy ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant ! Implora Mariana.   
\- Marie ça suffit ! Ne rend pas cela plus difficile que nécessaire. Je dois y aller maintenant. Dit Anne en se dirigeant vers la porte.   
\- Tu me reviendra Anne ! Tu me reviens toujours ! Cria Mariana alors que Anne passait la porte. 

*Peut être bien Marie... * pensa Anne en reprenant le chemin de son hôtel.   
\------  
Lorsque Anne entra dans sa chambre, elle trouva la TV allumée en sourdine, un plateau avec des restes de repas sur la table basse du coins salon, et une Ann Walker profondément endormie, dans un des fauteuils.

Anne sourie à la vue de la jeune femme, et se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain.  
Elle en ressortie une dizaine de minutes plus tard, simplement vêtue d'un boxer noir et d'un t-shirt noir également. La blonde n'avait pas bougée.  
Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, et régulièrement.

Anne hésita, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de réveiller le jeune femme. Mais la pauvre risquait d'avoir d'horribles courbatures demain matin si elle la laissait là...

Anne s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, et passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Et la souleva lentement du fauteuil. 

Ann soupira légèrement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.   
Anne déposa la jeune femme dans le lit, et comme la veille, ramena les couvertures sur elle, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle pris néanmoins soins de garder ses distances.  
Anne roula sur le côté et essaya de trouver elle aussi le sommeil.

\-----  
Anne fût brusquement réveillé par des mouvements erratique et des marmonements mêlés de larmes, à côté d'elle.  
\- Non ! Maman ! Papa.... Au secours!

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Anne pour sortir totalement du sommeil et comprendre ce qui se passait.   
Visiblement la jeune femme était en proie à un cauchemar tenace.   
Elle se tourna vers la blonde, la pauvre était empêtrée dans la couverture, et se débattait comme un beau diable. 

\- Chuuuuut.... Ann... Du calme... C'est un mauvais rêve. Murmura la brune en attrapant les bras de la jeune femme qui s'agitait toujours dans l'air. 

Une fois ses bras sécurisée, Anne s'approcha d'avantage de la blonde et continua de lui murmurer des mots rassurant à l'oreille.   
-Ann réveille toi... C'est un cauchemar, tout va bien... 

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un bond, manquant d'assommer Anne au passage.   
Son regard était confus et ses yeux pleins de larmes.   
Anne se redressa à son tour, et pausa une mains sur la bras de la jeune femme.   
Ann tourna la tête brusquement, et sembla seulement remarquer la présence de la brune à ses côtés.   
\- "Du calme Ann... C'est un cauchemar". Murmura de nouveau Anne. En pressant doucement ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune femme.   
La respiration d'Ann se calma petit à petit, et sans un mot elle se rallongea.   
Ann fixa le plafond en silence, pendant quelques minutes, puis une fois sa respiration revenu à la normale, elle se tourna, le dos vers Anne. Toujours sans un mot. 

Anne s'allongea à son tour, quelque peu confuse par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.   
Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain une petite voix s'éleva à ses côtés.   
\- Miss Lister ?   
\- "Oui? " répondit doucement Anne.   
\- "Serrez moi..... S'il vous plaît. " la voix était presque implorante.  
Anne s'empressa d'accepter, et s'approcha doucement du dos de la jeune femme, passant un bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre sous sa nuque. Anne n'osa pas s'avancer d'avantage et ce fût finalement la blonde qui ferma la distance entre elle en collant son dos au torse de la brune. 

Elle restèrent quelques instants dans cette position.   
Anne finit par briser le silence:  
\- C'était vos parents ?   
\- Quoi donc ?   
\- Votre cauchemar... C'était à propos de vos parents ?   
Ann se retourna, et fît face à sa supérieure. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La mains d'Anne toujours sous la nuque de la jeune femme était à présent emmêlé dans ses boucles blondes.  
Sa main gauche reposait quand à elle maintenant sur sa hanche.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler... Murmura Ann. Une larme ruisselant du coin de son œil.

Anne remonta sa mains gauche le long du corps de la jeune femme et se posa sur sa joue. Essuyant la larme de son pouce.   
Au contact de la mains le long de son flanc une étincelles se mis à luire dans les yeux azur de la jeune femme.  
Ce qui n'échappa pas à Anne.  
\- Nous n'avons pas à parler du tout.... Répondit Anne dans un souffle.


	9. Paris (partie 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours d'immenses merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

Anne approcha légèrement sa tête de celle d'Ann. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la blonde, le regard fixé dans les yeux de la blonde. Cherchant tout signes de rejet.  
À la place, Ann ferma la distance. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa supérieur.  
Les doigts d'Anne se resserrèrent dans les boucles blondes. Sécurisant le visage d'Ann au plus près du siens.  
Anne laissa alors sa main redescendre le long du flanc de la blonde. Elle appliqua une légère pression, collant alors leurs deux bassins l'un à l'autre.  
Le baiser s'approfondit, Ann soupira lorsque la brune laissa sa langue caresser ses lèvres.  
Elle entre ouvrit alors ses lèvres, laissant la langue d'Anne trouver la sienne.  
Un nouveau long et profond s'échappa de la blonde.  
Anne fît pression contre le corps de la jeune femme, la poussant à s'allonger complètement sur la dos.  
La jeune femme obtempéra, et Anne suivit le mouvement, et plaça son bassin entre ses jambes, sans briser le contact de leurs lèvres.  
Ann redressa instinctivement ses jambes, elle les tenait à présent plié pour laisser le champ libre à la brune.  
Lorsque Anne abandonna les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle-ci grogna légèrement de désapprobation, avant de soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'elle les posa dans son cou.  
Ann tendit la nuque pour laisser le passage aux lèvres gourmandes de sa supérieur qui entreprenait à présent d'explorer la ligne de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.  
Anne sentie alors les jambes de la jeune femme l'entourer, plaquant encore d'avantage son pelvis contre le sexe de la blonde.  
La pression engendré arracha un soupir de satisfaction à Ann.  
Anne commença alors un léger mouvement de son bassin entre les jambes de la blonde, ce qui fît soupirer Ann encore plus fort.  
Les lèvres d'Anne poursuivirent leurs exploration du torse de la jeune femme. Descendant de sa clavicule vers son décolletée.  
La respiration d'Ann devenait plus courte et saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'Anne descendait vers sa poitrine.  
La main d'Anne lâcha la nuque de la jeune femme, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au milieu de son dos.  
D'un mouvement expert et fluide Anne fît basculer la blonde, qui se retrouva alors assise sur les cuisses muscles de la brune. Les jambes et les bras toujours noués autour de sa supérieur.  
Anne dit doucement descendre ses mains, à la recherche de la peau nue de la cuisse de la blonde. Elle remonta en suite doucement sous sa nuisette.  
Ann ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre où la brune voulait en venir.  
Elle dénoua donc ses bras du cou d'Anne ce qui lui permis de remonter le bout de tissu jusqu'à pouvoir enfin l'envoyer reposer sur le sol.  
Enfin libéré de tout tissu superflu Anne allongea de nouveau la demoiselle sous elle, et entrepris d'explorer chaque centimètres carré de la peau d'Ann à coup de baisers brûlants.  
Elle se décala également légèrement et plaça sa cuisse musclé entre les jambes de la blonde.  
Ann respirait fort, totalement à la merci de la brune au dessus d'elle. Ann fît passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune, recherchant le contact de la peau de sa supérieur.  
Son excitations grandissant au rythme des pressions de la cuisse d'Anne contre son centre.  
Anne sentais la chaleur de la jeune femme s'accumuler contre sa cuisse, elle appliqua alors une pression plus intense, arrachant un long soupir de satisfaction à la jeune femme qui commença à balancer ses hanches, appuyant plus fort encore contre la cuisse de la brune.  
Ann saisit subitement les bord du t-shirt de la brune et essaya de le faire glisser du torse de la brune.  
Anne saisie les mains de la blonde et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête.  
\- Je suis au commandes Miss Walker. Dit Anne malicieusement.  
Avant de retirer elle même son t-shirt.  
Ann ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de la brune devant elle.  
La poitrine ferme qui se tenait fièrement, les mamelon tendu. L'abdomen tonique avec les abdominaux légèrement dessinée sous la peau. Les bras fin et musclés. Ann avait envie de balader ses mains partout sur sa peau.  
Anne repris son exploration du corps de la blonde sous elle, ses lèvres parcoururent son cou, de la ligne mâchoire à la clavicule, s'arrêta au milieux et mordit légèrement, suffisamment pour laisser une petite marque, et arracher un nouveau soupir de satisfaction à la blonde.  
Anne descendit lentement, suivant la ligne des côtes de la blonde, pour atteindre sa poitrine.  
Anne s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer la poitrine ronde et pleine de la jeune femme, ainsi que son mamelon rose et dressé, qui semblais n'attendre que la bouche de la brune.  
Lorsque la brune pausa les lèvres sur son mamelon Ann ne pu retenir un grognements, et ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement au dos d'Anne, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau.  
Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la brune à la sensation des ongles dans son dos, et entrepris de lécher et sucer d'avantage la poitrine de la blonde. Dans le même temps, sa mains s'occupait de son autre seins, faisant rouler légèrement le mamelon entre ses doigts.  
Les hanches d'Ann commençait à s'agiter furieuse contre le bassin de la brune, suppliant pour plus de contact.  
Anne sourit de plus belle et entrepris de satisfaire la jeune femme.  
Elle laissa ses lèvres descendre le long de l'estomac de la blonde, déposants de nombreux baiser sur sa route.  
La respiration d'Ann se faisait plus courte au fur et à mesure que la brune descendait le long de son corps.  
D'un légère pression de la main Anne écarta légèrement les jambes de la blonde.  
Ann s'agrippa furieusement à la chevelure d'Anne lorsque celle ci commença à déposer de langoureux baisers le long de la cuisse de la blonde.  
\- Oh Anne.... S'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.  
Anne sourit d'avantage, heureuse de constater que son petit jeux de charme fonctionnait à merveille sur la blonde.  
Elle remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, la chaleur de l'excitation de la jeune femme irradiant sur sa peau.  
Anne déposa un baiser à la naissance du sexe de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un autre soupire.  
Les mains d'Ann s’agrippent plus fort encore dans les cheveux noirs, guidant la brune vers son centre.  
Sentant l'impatience de la jeune femme, Anne décide d'enfin la satisfaire, et déposa ses lèvres sur son sexe. L'embrassant avec envie.  
Ann arqua le dos au contact des lèvres sur son centre, ses hanches tendue à la recherche de plus de pression.  
Anne glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de la jeune femme à la recherche du bouton de nerfs, pendant que ses longs doigt glissait lentement vers son entrée.  
La jeune femme transpirait d'excitation. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune.  
Le moindre contact la faisant frémir de plaisir.  
Chaque caresses d'Anne rapprochait la blonde de l'orgasme. La langue d'Anne continua de s'affairer sur le clitoris de la jeune femme sans faiblir. Ses doigts arrachant un soupire à chaque mouvements.  
Bientôt Anne sentis les parois de la jeune femme se contracter sur ses doigts, ses cuisses se re- serants contre ses épaules, commençait à trembler. Anne poursuivit léchant même plus fort encore le clitoris de la blonde sous elle, courbant ses doigts en elle.  
Le contraction de la jeune femme sont alors devenu erratiques. Son dos se souleva du matelas, les doigts tirant légèrement les cheveux noir d'Anne.  
Ann laissa échapper un cri lorsque son orgasme l’emportât.

Anne en pu retenir un sourire, et remonta lentement le long du corps de la blonde, semant quelques baiser sur son chemin, Anne sentis les jambes de la blonde se refermer sur ses hanches, toujours parcourus de léger tremblements.  
La respiration d’Ann finit par s’apaiser.  
\- Mon dieu… Miss Lister….  
\- « Je crois que tu peux m’appeler Anne à présent. » Rit la brune.  
Ann répondit en riant à son tour :  
\- Oui… 

Anne bascula sur le côté et entraîna la blonde avec elle.  
Ann reposait sur le flanc, la tête dans le creux de l’épaule d’Anne, le bras nonchalamment étendu sur son abdomen, les jambes entre mêlées. Anne passant distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde.  
La voix d’Ann brisa le silence timidement  
\- Anne ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- « Pour toute à l’heure... mon cauchemar…. »Répondit timidement la blonde  
\- De rien Ann…  
\- « Pourquoi est-tu aussi gentille avec moi ? » Osa demander la jeune femme.  
\- « Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être parce que je t’apprécie un peu trop…  
Et peut-être aussi parce que je crois que tu es un petit peu amoureuse de moi, Ann Walker. » Dit Anne un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.  
Ann en répondit pas, mais le rouge lui monta allègrement aux joues, et elle enfouit d’avantage son visage dans le cou de la brune. Anne en pu retenir un rire face à la réaction de la blonde.  
\- « Allez Miss Walker, il est temps de dormir maintenant » murmura doucement Anne au creux de l’oreille d’Ann.  
\- « hum… » Marmonna le jeune femme. « d’accord, mais ne me lâche pas s’il-te-plaît »  
\- Promis !

Ann se tourna alors doucement sur son côté droit, agrippant malgré tout le bras d’Anne pour s’assurer qu’elle ne lâcherait pas.  
Anne se positionna confortablement dans le dos de la jeune femme, et la serra contre elle comme elle le lui avait demandé, en se laissant glisser dans le sommeil.  
—  
Lorsque Ann ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger, et remettre tous les évènements de la veille en ordre.  
Elle peinait à croire que c’était vraiment arrivé, mais son corps, nu sous les draps, et celui presque nu également d’Anne contre elle ne pouvait pas la tromper.  
Ann resta immobile, craignant de briser l’instant.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Anne montra des signes d’éveils, ses doigts se serrant doucement sur le bras d’Ann.

\- « Hum... » grogna doucement Anne  
Anne ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- « Bonjour Miss Walker » Murmura doucement Anne un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- « Bonjour, Miss Lister » Répondit Ann, souriant également.  
Anne se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres et l’embrassa.  
\- « Que pense-tu de continuer notre visite de la ville aujourd'hui ? » Proposa la brune. « Je pensais t’emmener pour un bon petit déjeuner sur les bords de seine, puis une petite visite du jardin des plantes ? C’est un endroit passionnant ! Et pourquoi pas terminer par un dîner sur un bateau mouche sur la seine ? » s’emporta Anne.  
\- « Oh !! Doucement, doucement… laisse moi le temps de me réveiller. » Rit Ann en entendant la brune partir dans un monologue enflammé.  
\- « Oui, bien sur, pardon » s’excusa la brune, riant à son tour.  
Ann se cala de nouveau dans le cou de la brune et huma son odeur. Appréciant le contact, et laissant échapper un léger soupir.  
Anne sourit de nouveau en entendant la jeune femme soupirer de satisfaction contre elle. Anne laissa courir ses doigts le longs du bras de la blonde.  
Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position. Appréciant toutes les deux le contact.

Ann dû se faire violence, mais finit par concéder qu’il était en effet temps de se lever.

Les deux femmes passèrent la journée à parcourir Paris.  
Anne se trouva particulièrement enthousiasme lors de la visite du jardin des plantes, elle s’emporta dans divers observations et explication médicales et scientifiques sur tels ou tels, espèces. Et Ann ne pouvais s’empêcher de l’écouter. Absolument fasciné par la brune et ses connaissances diverses.  
Ann appris même que la brune avait entamer un cursus de médecine, avant de se rendre compte qu’elle était fasciné par la discipline, mais pas par son exercice en situation réel.  
Anne avait donc continué à étudier la médecine, mais de son propre chef, et pour sa propre culture. Mais absolument pas dans le but de devenir médecin.  
La nuit tombait tranquillement sur la capitale, et les deux femmes marchaient le long des quais de Seine lorsque le téléphone d’Ann se mis brusquement à sonner.  
Ann sursauta en l’entendant. Elle avait bien préciser à tous le monde avant de partir d’éviter de l’appeler, sauf en cas d’extrême urgence.  
Ann fixa l’écran, mais ne reconnu absolument pas le numéro affiché. L’indicatif quant à lui prévenait bien l’Angleterre.  
\- « Hello ? » répondit Ann  
(…..) Anne ne pouvais pas entendre la voix qui émanait du téléphone d’Ann  
\- « Oui, elle-même »  
(…..) Le visage d’Ann se décomposa brusquement  
\- « Oh ! Mon dieu ! Quand ?! »  
(…..) Anne s’approcha d’avantage de la blonde, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.  
\- « Oui ! Évidemment, le plus vite possible, c’est évident ! » Commença à balbutier la blonde, prise de panique.  
(…..) Anne serra légèrement plus fort le bras de la blonde, voulant lui apporter autant de soutient que possible.  
\- « Oui, d’accord, merci Docteur ! » Sur ces mots Ann raccrocha.

Pour une fois, Anne n’eut pas l’audace d’interroger la jeune femme, visiblement très secoué par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.  
Anne choisit donc de rester silencieuse, et de laisser la jeune femme prendre la parole lorsqu’elle le souhaiterais.  
\- « Ma sœur... » finit par dire Ann  
\- « Oui ?... » Encouragea la brune.  
\- « Ma sœur est à l’hôpital, elle est sur le point d’accoucher, mais il semblerait qu’il y ai des complications…. Je n’ai pas tout compris… il à parlé de placenta…. de décollement…. de poche des eau percer… détresse fœtal…. hémorragie... » la blonde s’effondra brusquement, retenue de justesse par les bras musclés d’Anne. « Je ne comprend rien à tout ce jargon médical… Anne ?! » exulta la blonde.  
\- « Shhhhh ! Ann… du calme... » Le ton d’Anne se voulais calme et rassurant. « Je sais que ces mots font peur, mais ta sœur est prise en charge, ils vont bien s’occuper d’elle. Il n’y à pas de quoi paniquer pour le moment, la médecine fait des choses formidables de nos jours »  
Ann leva les yeux, et croisa le regard rassurant de la brune devant elle. Anne l’attira dans une étreinte, et Ann enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la brune.  
\- « Bien… Prend quelques secondes pour te remettre de tes émotions… je vais appeler l’hôtel pour qu’ils te trouvent le 1er vol disponibles demain, et Eugénie pour qu’elle prépare tes affaires. Cela te semble bien ? » Interrogea calmement Anne.  
\- « Oh ! Heu… » balbutia la blonde. « Oui… Enfin je crois »  
\- « Te précipiter ce soir ne servirait à rien Ann. » Dit Ann, serrant la jeune femme plus fort encore contre elle. « Crois en mon expérience, il faut laisser les personnes compétentes faire leur travail pour le moment, et demain les choses seront déjà sûrement un peu plus claires, d’accord ? »  
\- « Oui, d’accord, tu as sans doute raison Anne » Concéda, enfin la blonde.  
\- « Bien ! J’imagine que tu n’as pas très faim, mais allons tout de même dîner d’accord ? Tu as besoin d’avoir quelque chose dans le corps si tu veux tenir le choc jusqu’à demain. » le ton d’Anne était doux, mais légèrement autoritaire malgré tout.  
\- « Oui allons-y »

Anne entraîna la jeune femme vers le bateau mouche où elle avait réservé pour leur dîner.  
La soirée fût éprouvante pour Ann, mais la discussion, la compagnie, et les diverses marques d’affection de la brune réussit à lui changer les idées d’une façon remarquable.  
Tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle rejoignirent l’hôtel, Ann avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était si inquiète au départ.


	10. Sang et sueur

Anne déambulait dans les rues de Paris de son habituel pas rapide, les bras chargés de gourmandises, ainsi que de deux thés brûlants.

Elle tourna dans une ruelle sombre, quand une ombre surgit devant elle. Un homme d'une stature plus qu'imposante lui barra le chemin.

\- "Anne Lister ?" demanda l'homme à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotements.  
\- "Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?" Répondit elle.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et assena un coup puissant à la femme, juste sous les côtes. Lui coupant le souffle, la faisant se plier en deux et lâcher ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sous le coup de la douleur.  
Avant que Anne n'ai pu se redresser un autre coup l'atteignit, en pleine mâchoire cette fois, la faisant vaciller sur ses jambes.  
La douleur irradiant dans sa bouche, le goût du sang lui montant aux lèvres.

Anne réussi à se redresser et fît face à l'homme, Anne le vit contracter le bras, prêt à frapper de nouveau. La femme esquiva de justesse, se râpant l'épaule contre le mur à sa gauche, son regard accrocha un morceau de bois adossé au mur.  
D'un mouvement rapide Anne le saisit et assena un coup dans le dos de l'homme, avec toute la force dont elle était capable malgré la douleur qui irradié de ses côtés, et de sa mâchoire.

L'homme chancela sous la force du coup porté, mais fît rapidement volte-face. Il saisit l'arme improvisé d'Anne, et réussi à la lui arracher des mains.  
Il la leva à son tour et frappa Anne une nouvelle fois, un coup violent porté cette fois en plein dans son flanc droit. Anne senti ses côtes craqué sous la violence du choc. Un cri lui échappa lorsque la douleur irradia brusquement, rendant sa respiration difficile.  
L'homme profita de l'état de faiblesse de la brune pour lui asséner un autre coup, violent en plein visage.  
Un autre craquement retenti lorsque le poing s’écrasa sur l'arrête de son nez.  
La vue d'Anne se brouilla, et elle se senti glisser à terre. L'esprit embrumé par le choc et la douleur.  
Allongé au sol, la respiration difficile, le sang ruisselant de son visage, Anne entendit l'homme murmurer à son oreille:

  
\- Rappelez-vous Miss Lister, il y à des gens avec qui il vaut mieux ne pas trop jouer...

  
Le dernier son qu'Anne entendit fût le bruit des pas de l'homme qui s'éloignait.  
Puis tout devient noir.

*bip bip bip *  
L'éclat bleu intermittent des gyrophares agressa les yeux de la brune. Des voix provenait de toutes part autour d'elle  
"constante ?!"  
"TA 9/5, sat 91, puls 112"  
" OK, on en est où sur le garde veine ?!"  
"perfusion en place"  
" OK, on passe la morphine"  
Anne sentis une étrange chaleur se diffuser dans ses veines, et la douleur s'atténua peu à peu.  
"c'est bon ! OK pour le plan dur ?"  
"OK !"  
"Ok, on lève !"  
Un éclat de douleur la traversa de nouveau lors qu’Anne fût levé de terre pour être installée sur la planche, puis sur le brancard.  
Puis elle sombra de nouveaux.

* bip bip bip*  
"OK! Qu'es ce qu'on a ?"  
Les gyrophare avaient disparu, remplacé par une lumière blanche, froide et intense, qui agressa les yeux d'Anne.  
" femme environs 35-40 ans. Probable agression. Trauma multiples à la tête, et à l'abdomen. Fracture du nez, trauma important de la mâchoire, probable fractures costales, pas de saignements intra-péritonéale constaté à l'écho primaire. Examen neuro clair pour le moment. . Constantes stables mais tension et saturation basse. Voie d'abord posé sur site, antalgie avec 10 de morphine pour le transport"  
"OK, on l'envoie au scan' aussi vite que possible"  
\- Aaaah Ann...  
Ce fût le seul son que Anne réussit à sortir. Le visage de nouveau crispé de douleur par les à-coups du brancard sur le sol de l'hôpital.  
"on refait 10 de morphine pour la mobilisation"  
Anne sentis de nouveau l'étrange chaleur dans ses veines avant de sombrer de nouveau.

\----

Ann trépignai d'impatience dans la chambre d'hôtel, faisant les cents pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.  
_"mais que fait elle...."_ pensa la blonde. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu’Anne avait quitté la chambre pour aller chercher un dernier petit déjeuner à partager ensemble.  
  


*knock knock*

  
\- Ah! Enfin ! Anne!....  
Le cri de joie bien vite stoppé dans sa gorge à la vue du maître d'hôtel devant sa porte.  
\- Pardon Miss... votre taxi vous attend  
\- "Oh ! Heu... Oui, bien sûr..." répondit Ann contrite. "heu... Peut-on attendre quelques minutes de plus ? Miss Lister n'est toujours pas rentré d'une course"  
\- "Je suis désolé Miss... Mais heu... Les taxi Parisiens ne sont pas connu pour leur flexibilité... De plus, votre avion n'attendra pas et le trafic peut être un enfer à cette heure de la journée..." Se justifia maladroitement le jeune homme.  
\- "Ah... Oui je comprends... Bien... Allons-y alors..." Concéda la jeune femme.

Ann ramassa ses maigres affaires, Anne ayant promis de lui faire ramener ce qui n'était pas permis en cabine, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Elle jeta un dernier regard à la chambre qui avait abrité les moments les plus intimes et intenses de son existence _(jusqu'à présent)_.  
Elle ferma la porte avec un pincement au cœur, et suivit le jeune homme à travers les couloirs.

Une fois dans le taxi, Ann laissa le conducteur manifester son mécontentement pour le retard sans l'écouter.  
Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, repassant en boucle les derniers 72h dans son esprit.  
Les larmes lui montant lentement aux yeux, face au sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ressentait.

Ann fût tiré de sa rêverie par le son de divers sirènes, avertissant du passage des services d'urgences.  
Ann distingua plusieurs véhicules différents, police, pompiers et enfin samu. L'incident devait être grave pour déployer autant de monde.... Pensa brièvement la blonde avant de plonger de nouveau dans ses pensées.  
\----

  
L'avion atterris en fin de matinée.  
Ann alluma immédiatement son téléphone, et constate vite qu'aucune nouvelles notifications ne l'attendait pour la rassurer.

_* Ça y est... C'est terminé... *_ pensa la blonde.

Après tout Anne lui avait bien dit qu'il faudrait qu'elles réfléchissent à la suite de tout cela...  
Il avait déjà clairement été établi que rien de ce qui s'était passé entres elles ne devaient se savoir.  
Ann se remémora les paroles de la brune la veille, alors qu'elles étaient allongés toutes les deux, la tête d'Ann reposant encore une fois dans le cou de la brune.  
  
_\- "Nous allons devoir établir des règles Ann... Ici tout est facile.. On est dans notre petite bulle, tout est parfait ici... Mais bientôt il faudra retourner à la réalité... Et je suis ton boss Ann, enfin jusqu'à la fin de ton stage...."_  
Ann interrompu le monologue de la brune d'un baiser.  
-" Shhhhh... Plus tard Anne, tu veux? J'aimerais apprécier cette dernière soirée dans notre "bulle" comme tu le dis si bien" 

Anne c'était alors laissé emporter par le baiser de la blonde, et les deux femmes avaient fait l'amour avec passion avant de s'endormir une nouvelle fois dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_« une dernière fois? » _Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Ann  
  


\-----  
_***pendant ce temps à Paris***_

*bip bip bip*  
_"encore ces foutu bip"_ pensa Anne, l'esprit embrumé, reprenant péniblement conscience.

Anne finit par ouvrir les yeux et fût de nouveau agressée par la lumière vive des néons.

Anne essaya de tourner la tête, mais arrêta rapidement son geste quand une vive douleur irradia de son cou, jusque vers sa tête.

  
Anne observa alors son environnement avec le peu d'amplitude dont elle dispose. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouve est blanche et aseptisée, le décor typique de la chambre d’hôpital.  
Elle est seule, la TV n’est même pas allumé, et le silence est pesant, seulement entre coupé par ses fameux « bip » assourdissants, et en même temps rassurants par leur constance.

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement ;

\- Oh ! Bonjour Miss, ravie de vous voir enfin réveillée.

\- «  qu.. aouch... » Tenta Anne.

\- « Vous risquez d’avoir un peu de mal à parler. » l’informa l’homme en face d’elle. « vous avez la mâchoire fissuré. Vous avez également une fracture du nez, une commotion cérébral, une côte fracturé et deux fissurés également, sans compter divers hématomes, et lacérations. »

\- « qui ?... » Parvint difficilement à articuler Anne.

\- «  N ous ne savons pas ce qu’il vous est arrivé, Miss. Nous n’avons même pas votre identité. La police à ouvert une  enquête. » Expliqua l’homme.

\- « Lister…. Anne » Dit faiblement la brune.

\- « Anne Lister ? » répétât-il « C’est votre nom ? »

Anne hocha simplement la tête, préférant limiter au maximum les mouvements de sa mâchoire.

\- « Bien, c’est un début, peut-on prévenir quelqu’un ? De la famille ? Des proches ? »

\- « h.. A.. » essaya vainement d’articuler la brune, avant de renoncer.

\- « Nous reparlerons de tout cela quand vous aurez plus de force. Reposez-vous, la convalescence va être longue et probablement pénible » l’informa l’homme avant de quitter sa chambre.

À peine l’homme eu quitté la pièce, que Anne soupira et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard elle fût emportée par le sommeil.

— — —

Lorsque Anne rouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, sa chambre avait légèrement changé.

Sur la table se trouvait plusieurs bouquets de fleurs, et elle entendant quelqu’un faire les cents pas autour de son lit.

\- Anne ! Enfin !

La brune reconnu immédiatement la voix de Mariana, et elle en pu retenir un soupir.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse ! Que t’es t’il arrivé ?!

\- « Hum, grlm... » fût les seuls sons qu’Anne réussit à emmètre.

\- « Oh ! Oui, pardon, ta mâchoire ! Le médecin m’as pourtant bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas parler » S’excusa Mariana.

Le silence emplie la chambre, de nouveau simplement entre-coupé par les bip des machines autour d’Anne.

\- « Au fait, tu as reçu des fleurs. » Lui dit simplement Mariana, en lui tendant plusieurs cartes. « Ton agression à fait la une des journaux Français »

Anne leva péniblement le bras, pour les saisir.

La plus part des cartes venaient de clients ou connaissances diverses qui étaient présentes à Paris pour le gala.  
La dernière carte cependant était un peu différente des autres. L’enveloppe était noire, et le papier moins raffiné que celui des autres cartons.

  


_ **« Voila ce qu’on récolte à vouloir jouer dans la cours des grands »** _

_ **« PS : Laissez Miss Walker TRANQUILLE »** _

  


Anne eu le souffle coupé en lisant les mots sur le carton, elle commença à se sentir suffoquer, et serra le poing sur la note.

Les bips s’affolèrent sur les machines, et Mariana se retourna brusquement vers elle.

\- « Anne ! » s’inquiéta son ex-amante.

Anne hocha lentement la tête, en prenant de profondes inspiration. Ce qui finalement eu pour seul effet de lui provoquer un profond élan de douleur émanant de ses côtes.

Les bips finirent par ralentir, et reprendre leur rythme normal.

  


— — —

Ann commençait à désespérer.

Anne lui avait donné une semaine de congé pour rester auprès de sa sœur. La période s’achevait et elle n’avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle d’Anne.  
Pas un coup de fil, pas un texto, même pas un e-mail. Rien de rien...  
Lundi, elle devrait retourner au siège de Lister&co.

Et en l’absence de nouvelles de la brune, Ann commençait à sentir une énorme appréhension grandir en elle.

\- «  _ Et si Anne ne veut finalement pas de moi ? Après tout elle n’est pas revenue à temps avant que je parte, et puis… Aucune nouvelles depuis...C’est sure, Anne à fait le point… Je ne l’intéresse pas temps que ça finalement. »  _ Ann fondit en larme à ces pensées _ ,  _ s’effondra dans son lit.

  


Le lundi suivant, Ann était de retour au siège de Lister & co.

L’appréhension lui nouait le ventre, car elle n’avait toujours eu aucune nouvelles de la brune, et elle n’avait pas eu le courage d’essayer de la contacter.  
Si bien que lorsqu’elle entra dans les locaux pour se diriger vers l’étage, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l’ambiance pesante qui régnait.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle s’assit derrière son bureau à deux pas de celui d’Anne qu’elle remarqua que le bureau de la femme était totalement plongé dans l’obscurité, ce qui était plus qu’inhabituel. Elle remarqua en suite que le bâtiment était en proie à une agitation inhabituel, les gens passait en courant presque de bureaux à bureaux, en chuchotants et en jetant des regards en coins à la jeune femme lorsqu’ils l’apercevaient. Et c’est finalement, lorsque Ann ouvrit sa boite mail professionnel qu’elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

_ **De : Anne Lister (PDG Lister&co.)** _

_ **A : Groupe employés Lister&co.** _

_ **Objet : Absence temporaire** _

  


_Chers collaborateurs et employés._

_Suite à un évènement relativement grave ayant affecté la santé de Miss Lister lors de son séjour à Paris, celle-ci ne sera pas en mesure de reprendre ses fonctions à la tête de Lister&co. à la date initialement prévue._

_Miss Lister vous tiendra informé elle-même dans les plus brefs délai de la date de son retour. Pendant son absence, Miss Lister compte sur l’ensemble de ses employés pour qu’ils poursuivent leurs activités professionnel avec la même qualité et assiduité qu’en sa présence._

_Bien cordialement._

_Mme Mariana Lawton._

  


Le cœur d’Ann manqua un battement à la lecture de la seconde phrase de l’e-mail, puis se serra en lisant le nom de la personne ayant signé le mot.

Elle se rassura néanmoins autant qu’elle pu en pensant que le silence d’Anne n’était pas dû à un changement d’avis soudain quant à leur relation, et que, bien que succin l’e-mail laissait penser que Anne allait relativement bien et qu’elle serait bientôt de retour.

  


Ann se détendit légèrement, et s’apprêta à reprendre le travail, lorsqu’elle se rendit compte, que en l’absence d’Anne elle n’avait pas vraiment de nouvelles taches à accomplir.

Ann rendit donc visite à Thomas Sowden, dans l’espoir qu’il ai quelque choses à lui confier, et très vite Ann se retrouva à trier, numériser et classer une montagne d’archives.

_* Cela va me prendre des jours *_ Pensa Ann

  


— — —

_ **Paris** _

Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours qu’Anne était hospitalisé, sa condition c’était quelque peu amélioré.  
Sa mâchoire la faisait toujours souffrir, mais à présent, et grâce à une bonne dose d’anti-douleur, elle arrivait à parler. Son nez avait été opéré afin de lui rendre sa forme initiale.  
Son visage était encore allègrement tuméfié, et ses côtes fissurés se rappelait a elle, à chaque respirations.

L’enquête n’avait pas révélé grand choses. L’agression d’Anne avait eu lieu dans une ruelle peu fréquenté, et dépourvue de surveillance par caméra. Si bien que l’homme n’avait pas pu être identifié, et la description que Anne pu en faire était trop générale pour mener bien loin.

De toutes façon cela ne l’intéressait que très moyennement, elle savait déjà qui été à l’origine de son agression, et la note qu’elle avait reçu ne faisait que confirmer son intuition. Christopher Rawson était bien trop malin pour se faire avoir aussi facilement.

Une question qui restait cependant en suspend dans l’esprit d’Anne.

_« Pourquoi avoir fait allusion à Ann dans sa carte de menace ? »_

Anne fût interrompu dans ses pensées par le médecin en charge de son cas.

\- « Bonjour Miss Lister, comment allez-vous ? »

\- « Bonjour Dr, je vais bien, je vous remercie. » Répondit Anne

\- « Parfait, bien, je suis venu vous informer que votre état de santé ne nécessite plus de surveillance hospitalière. Vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous. » l’informa le jeune homme.

\- « Vraiment ? C’est formidable ! Je commençait à devenir folle à rester enfermer ici »

\- « Oui, enfin soyez prudente malgré tout. Vous avez toujours les côtes plus que fragile, et vos fractures sont encore fraîches. Vous allez devoir vous ménager pendant les semaines à venir »

\- « Évidement Docteur vous pouvez compter sur moi » Éluda rapidement la brune. « Quand puis-je sortir ? »

\- « Dès cette après-midi, je prépare vos ordonnances de sortie, et les infirmières viendrons vous voir à l’instant où vous pourrez quitter les lieux »

\- « C’est parfait. Merci beaucoup » Remercia simplement Anne.

— — —

Lorsque Anne retourna au siège de Lister & co. plus de 2 semaines après son agression, elle en portait toujours quelques stigmates.

Son visage était toujours légèrement tuméfié suite à son opération du nez, et ses côtes la faisait toujours souffrir. Malgré tout, elle allait devoir faire bonne figure.

Pour son retour, et afin d’éviter au maximum les confrontation avec ses employé elle avait décidé d’arriver à l’aube, avant tout le monde, et elle s’enferma dans son bureau. Quant Anne alluma son ordinateur et consultât ses e-mail, elle pu constater que le travail ne l’avait pas attendu, elle se plongea donc presque immédiatement dans le travail. Essayant au maximum d’éviter de penser à la jeune blonde qui allait passer les portes dans un peu moins de 2 heures maintenant.

— — —

Noël approchait maintenait dangereusement, et Ann commençait à penser qu’elle ne reverrait pas sa supérieur avant la coupure des fêtes de fin d’années imposé par son école.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle pris machinalement le chemin de son bureau, ou une pile interminable de dossiers à classer l’attendait.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser que le bureau à côté du siens n’était plus plongé dans l’obscurité.

Ann ne pu retenir un sourire et senti le rythme de son cœur s’accélérer.  
Comme hypnotisé, Ann se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte, puis elle s’arrêta. Prise d’un coup d’une hésitation qui lui tordait le ventre.

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation Ann finit par surmonter son appréhension, et frappa doucement.

* Entrée ! *

Ann pris une grande inspiration, et entra. Ann eu le souffle coupé à la vue de la brune, et de son visage tuméfié. Et ne pu retenir une exclamation :

\- « Oh ! Anne ! Que t’es t’y arrivé ?! » Interrogea la blonde sous le choc.

\- « Bonjour Miss Walker. » Répondit froidement Anne.

Le ton employé par la brune laissa Ann sous le choc. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, et se senti se rétracter sur elle même.

\- « Un léger incident dans une ruelle à Paris. Mais rien de très grave, je suis tout à fait apte à reprendre mes fonctions » poursuivit Anne.

Ann resta sans voix, les paroles de la brune venait de faire s’écrouler tout son monde en l’espace d’une seconde…. 


	11. Déception

Anne marchait rapidement, ses pas crissant dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui avait recouvert les routes d'Halifax, le vent froid l'aidant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Même si le visage d'une jeune femme blonde ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. 

Noël approchait à grand pas, et le moral d'Anne n'avait fait que s'assombrir aux fils des jours. Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient toujours été une période compliquée pour elle, en particulier depuis la mort de sa tante, mais cette année son humeur était encore plus sombre... 

Il était près de 23h lorsque Anne passa la porte de sa demeure, et fût presque immédiatement agressée par un tourbillon de tissu et de cheveux bruns. 

\- "Enfin ! Anne ! Quand apprendra tu enfin à respecter les gens ! J'étais prête à envoyer Eugénie à ta recherche !" hurla presque Marianne. 

\- " Bonsoir Marianne, c'est un plaisir également de te voir" répliqua Anne un sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres. 

Sa sœur avait le don de faire une montagne de tout et n'importe quoi. 

\- " Bien sûre, moque toi bien de moi... Comme toujours. Mais sache malgré tout que je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute la soirée." répliqua sa sœur

\- "Hum.... Oui, excuse-moi Marianne" Répondit distraitement Anne. "As tu dîner ?"

\- " Oui, j'ai déjà dîner, Eugénie t'as laissé une assiette dans le frigo d'ailleurs." Répliqua Marianne. "Je monte me coucher, au cas où mon sort t'intéresse"

\- " Marianne, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ta scène habituelle, je ne suis pas d'humeur à cela." Dis calmement Anne.

\- " Pardonne moi de m’inquiéter pour toi ! En particulier après ce qu'il t'es arrivé à Paris ! D'ailleurs tu me dois toujours une explication à ce propos ! "

\- " Oui Marianne, je sais, je t'ai promis une explication, mais je t'en conjure... Pas ce soir !" Implora Anne.

\- " D'accord, pas ce soir, mais demain ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à tout me raconter !"

Le ton de sa sœur était ferme, et Anne n'eut pas le courage d'argumenter d'avantage. Elle quitta l'entrée, et se dirigea prestement vers le bar situé dans le salon.

Anne se servit un grand whisky sec, et sortie sur le balcon, son verre et son paquet de cigarettes, et la bouteille de whisky à la main.

Anne alluma une cigarette, et se laissa de nouveau glisser dans ses pensées.

Anne ne pouvait s’empêcher de se remémorer l’expression sur le visage de la blonde lorsqu’elle lui avait parlé aussi froidement le jour de son retour. Elle avait presque entendu le bruit du cœur de la jeune femme se briser en entendant ses paroles.

Depuis leurs entre-vu les deux femmes c’était à peine croisées. Ces 3 derniers jours, Anne s’était assuré, d’arriver suffisamment tôt et de repartir suffisamment tard du bureau pour éviter d’avoir à croiser qui que ce sois.

Les stigmates sur son visages avait presque toutes disparues, mais la douleur dans ses côtes était toujours bien présente. Et cette douleur lui rappelait quotidiennement l’avertissement reçu.

* _**Laissez Miss Walker tranquille**_ *

Le message ne pouvais pas être plus clair, et Anne comptait bien s’y tenir, tout du moins jusqu’à ce qu’elle ai pu tirer cette histoire au claire.

Anne restait persuadée que Christopher Rawson était bien le commanditaire de son agression (après tout Christopher était réputé pour ses coups bas), mais en quoi Ann Walker pouvait être mêlé à tout cela ? Quel était le lien ? Personne n’était au courant pour Anne et Ann, mis à part Mariana. Et Anne ne pensais pas Mariana suffisamment jalouse pour avoir quelque chose à voir la dedans….

Anne ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et si il y à bien quelque chose qui mettait la brune ors d’elle c’était de ne pas réussir à comprendre une situation….  
Anne resta dehors à fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes, et à boire verres après verres, jusqu’à ce que son esprit soit totalement embrumé. Anne finit par se lever, et d’un pas précaire, elle monta jusque dans sa chambre, et s’écroula sur son lit.   
Et malgré tout ses efforts, Anne ne pu empêcher son esprit de faire apparaître le visage de la blonde dans son esprit juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, et embrumé par les vapeurs d’alcools.

— — —

_ **Crow Nest ** _

24 Décembre

_8h30_

Ann fût réveillée en sursaut par son petit neveux qui sauta sur son lit et les pleurs de sa dernière petite nièce.

Habituellement, ce genre de réveille n’aurait pas déranger le jeune femme, elle aurait même été la première à se joindre à son neveux pour sauter dans le lit.   
Mais depuis sa dernière entre-vue avec Anne, son humeur avait considérablement changé, et à présent un rien l’agacé. Ann s’était presque murée dans le silence, passant parfois des heures entières à simplement contempler le paysage, ou encore à dessiner distraitement.

Son comportement avait commencé à sérieusement inquiéter sa sœur.   
Et c’est lorsque cette dernière entendit Ann crier après son fils, qu’elle compris qu’il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait avec Ann.

\- « Ann ?! Que ce passe-t-il là haut ?! » Cria Elizabeth depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- « Ton fils ! Elizabeth ! Peux-tu apprendre à ton fils à ne pas réveiller les gens quant ils dorment ! » Hurla Ann en retour, le larmes aux yeux, se sentant au bord de la crise de nerf.

Ann chassa le jeune garçon de sa chambre, et claqua la porte. Elle regretta presque immédiatement son geste en entendant le petit pleurer derrière la porte.   
Malgré tout, Ann n’en fit pas le cas très longtemps, rapidement rattrapé par son humeur sombre et maussade des derniers jours.

Elle ne cessait de repenser à son séjour à Paris, et essayait de trouver à quel moment tout avait basculer. Qu’es-ce que Ann avait bien pu faire pour que Anne change d’avis et de comportement aussi vite et aussi radicalement envers elle ?

Ann avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle en parvenait pas à trouver…   
Et Ann finit par en conclure que le problème était probablement simplement elle.  
Ann n’était simplement pas suffisamment intéressante, pas suffisamment intelligente, ni suffisamment belle, pour intéresser la fameuse Anne Lister plus que quelques jours.

— — —

Lorsque Anne ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, sa tête cognait très désagréablement, elle avait presque l’impression que son cerveau essayait de sortir de sa boite crânienne.

Anne roula ors de son lit, et se dirigea difficilement vers la salle de bain attenante. Elle fît couler une peu d’eau fraîche et s’aspergea allègrement le visage, avant d’avaler plusieurs grandes gorgée d’eau.

Ayant repris une constance suffisante, Anne descendit à la cuisine, dans la quelle elle y retrouva sa sœur.

\- « Bonjour Anne, bien dormis ? Tu n’as pas mangé hier soir... » Lui reprocha sa sœur.

\- « Bonjour, Marianne, veux-tu bien éviter les reproches dès le matin… je ne suis pas vraiment d’humeur »

\- « Évidement, cela dit, tu n’es jamais vraiment d’humeur ces derniers jours... N’es-ce pas ? »

\- « Hum… » Grogna simplement Anne, en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

\- « D’ailleurs tu me dois toujours une explication pour Paris » Lui rappela sa sœur.

\- « Veux tu bien me laisser boire mon café en silence d’abord ? Et ensuite je te promet, que je te raconte tout. » Répliqua Anne en avalant un ibuprofène au passage.

Sa sœur acquiesça, et se dirigea vers le salon en silence, laissant sa sœur en paix pour quelques instants.

  


Anne avala rapidement une première tasse de café, puis s’en servit une deuxième qu’elle apprécia d’avantage. Le breuvage mélangé à l’anti-inflammatoire l’aida à lutter contre sa gueule de bois, et les douleurs résiduelles de son agression.   
Anne n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’en reparler, mais elle savait que sa sœur ne la laissera pas en paix temps qu’elle n’aurait pas eu une explication satisfaisante.

Alors maintenant à quoi bon repousser l’inévitable ?

Anne remplis sa tasse avant de se diriger vers le salon, ou sa sœur l’attendait, assise dans le sofa, une tasse de thé brûlant posé sur la table à côté d’elle.

Anne s’assit dans le fauteuil faisant face à sa sœur.

\- « Bien ! Allons-y… que veux-tu savoir ? » interrogea Anne.

\- « Tout Anne, voyons, comment t’es tu encore retrouvé dans un état pareil. Tu étais à Paris pour un gala de charité, pas pour un tournois de boxe ! » Répondit Marianne.

\- « Les galas de charité entre personnes de pouvoir peuvent vite se transformer en affrontements tu sais » Répliqua Anne un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- « Oh, Anne je t’en pris ! Arrête avec tes sarcasmes! Et répond moi honnêtement pour une fois »

\- « Oui, oui… Bon… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer » Dit Anne. « Tu connais mes différents avec Christopher Rawson... » Débutât Anne.

Le reste de l’histoire suivit presque naturellement, le gala et son altercation avec Christopher, la soirée qui dégénère avec Ann, leurs incartade parisienne, jusqu’à son départ précipité.

\- « Et en quoi ton aventure avec ta stagiaire à quoi que ce soit à voir avec ton agression ?! » Interrogea sa sœur au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- « C’est bien ce que je me demande aussi… Tout ce que je peux te dire c’est que après cela j’ai reçu une lettre de menace. Enfin une « note » de menace, plus exactement, dans laquelle il était stipulé que je devais laisser Ann Walker tranquille. » Finit par lâcher Anne.

\- « Mais… comment ?… Si personne ne vous à vue, comment quelqu’un pourrait être au courant de quoi que ce soit ? »

\- « Je n’en sais rien Marianne, c’est bien ça le problème, je ne comprend absolument pas le rapport entre mes différents avec les Rawson et Ann, cette histoire me rend dingue ! » Cria Anne.

\- « Heureusement que je suis là, pour trouver les réponses à ta place » Répondit une voix dans le dos d’Anne

\- « Marie ?!! » Interrogea Anne en faisant volte-face. « Mais qu’es ce que tu fais là »

\- « Je suis venu t’aider à résoudre ton mystère, et puis Charles est d’une humeur taciturne en ce moment… » Expliqua Mariana.

\- « Évidement, j’aurais dû me douter que le humeurs de Charles y été pour quelque choses » Répondit sombrement Anne.

\- « Ne commence pas Anne s’il te plaît, je suis vraiment venue t’aider... » Se justifia Mariana.

\- « Hum… Si tu le dis » Concédât Anne à son ancienne amante.

\- « Bien, je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, je monte dans ma chambre Anne » Les informa Marianne

Sur ces paroles Marianne tourna les talon et s’éclipsa.   
Depuis le temps que ces deux là jouait au chat et à la souris, Marianne avait appris à rester hors du chemin de sa sœur et de Mme Lawton, en particulier lorsqu’elle se retrouvaient.

\- « Bien, maintenait, si tu es calmé, j’ai une information qui pourrait bien éclairer ta lanterne. » Lâcha Mariana.

\- « Je t’écoute Marie... »

\- « Ann Walker, et Christopher Rawson sont parents. »

Les paroles de son ex-amante eurent l’effet d’une bombe sur Anne, elle senti instantanément son cœur se briser, et une rage immense l’envahir. Soudainement la vision d’Anne s’obscurcit, virant progressivement au rouge.

\- « Quoi ?! Parent ?! Mais comment ça ?! » hurla Anne

\- « Freddie, je te rappel qu’on ne tue pas le messager, alors commence par te calmer » Dit Mariana en s’avançant doucement vers la brune.

\- « Oui, absolument, pardonne moi... » Répondit la brune, sentant la colère redescendre au contacte de Mariana. « Explique-moi s’il te plaît »

\- « Charles.. »

\- « Évidemment ! Charles... » La coupa brusquement Anne

\- « Freddie je t’en prie ! Laisse moi continuer » l’interrompit Mariana.

Anne ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça. Elle proposa un café à son ex-amante, et partie leurs servir deux tasses, avant de retourner s’installer dans le canapé. Anne tapota le siège à coté d’elle, en signe d’invitation envers Mariana.

\- « Continue je t’en prie, je t’écoute, et promis je ne t’interromprais pas » Promis Anne.

\- « Alors, je te disais. Charles travaille dans la succession, et la gestion d’entreprises. »

\- « Oui, merci, je sais dans quoi travaille ton mari » Coupa Anne

\- « Freddie ! Tu avais promis »

\- « Oui oui… Pardon ! » s’excusa Anne « Mais viens en aux faits s’il-te-plaît »

\- « J’y viens, et bien figure toi, que Christopher est un client de Charles. Et que en ce moment, notre cher Mr Rawson se trouve bien embêté. Puisque sa cousine va bientôt pouvoir prétendre à la reprise de la gestion de son entreprise comme actionnaire majoritaire. »

\- « Je ne comprend absolument rien à ce que tu me raconte là Marie... » l’interrompis de nouveau Anne.

\- « Freddie, je te promet, si tu m’interromps encore une seule fois, je te laisse ici, comme ça, sans plus d’informations » Menaça Mariana.

\- « Pardon… Continue »

\- « Comme je te disais, Christopher Rawson ne possède rien à lui seul. En réalité, son entreprise et sa fortune sont des biens de famille. Et il en a obtenue la gérance en attendant que sa cousine soit en capacité d’en tenir les rennes. » Expliqua Mariana. « Et figure toi que cette fameuse cousine, n’est autre que la fameuse Miss Ann Walker ! »

\- « Quoi ?! Mais non ! C’est impossible….. Elle m’en aurait forcément parlé ! » Cria Anne

\- « La preuve que non, Freddie… Puisque tu n’était pas au courant… Cependant, si cela peut te rassurer il y à plus à savoir sur cette histoire. Ann Walker à été désigné par ses parents avant leurs mort pour reprendre la gérance de leur entreprise. Christopher quand à lui à été désigné par un juge pour s’en occuper en attendant que Miss Walker soit capable de le faire elle même, ou de désigner une personne pour le faire.   
Mais d’après Charles cette information à toujours été dissimulé à la demoiselle. Et en ce moment, Christopher Rawson est entrain de faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver une faille dans le contrat, et ainsi pouvoir évincer Ann Walker de son chemin. » Poursuivit Mariana.

\- « Tu veux dire que Ann n’est au courant de rien des agissement de Christopher Rawson ? » Demanda Anne soudain beaucoup plus calme.

\- « D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, non… Miss Walker n’est au courant de rien. Toujours d’après Charles, jusqu’à présent, Miss Walker avait toujours vécu selon les règles imposé par sa famille. Mais depuis quelques mois elle aurait commencé à se rebeller un peu. Christopher aurait d’ailleurs demandé à Miss Walker de trouver des choses compromettantes sur toi, et à priori elle aurait refusé de le faire... » Avoua Mariana.

Anne resta sans voix face aux révélations de son ex-amante. Ce qui était plus que rare chez elle…  
Anne réfléchit quelques instants en silence.

\- « ça explique beaucoup de choses, en effet... » Marmonna Anne, son poing se serra, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans sa paume.


	12. Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre, relativement court, mais je vous promets, d'autres plus longs sont en préparations!!  
Keep with the love!!!

Anne se réveilla le lendemain matin avec Mariana lové contre elle.  
Évidemment il n’avait pas fallu longtemps aux deux femmes pour que leurs vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus.  


Anne se remémora la fin de la journée précédente.

  
_Après les révélation faite par Mariana, Anne était sortie marcher pour s’aérer l’esprit et faire le point sur toute la situation. _

_Aujourd’hui Anne n’était plus sûre de rien, elle était rongé par l’incertitude, et ce n’était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Et elle détestait ce sentiment au plus haut point._

_Elle était bien resté 2h dehors, et en rentrant elle avait trouvé sa sœur et son amante de toujours entrain de rire et de cuisiner ensemble._

_Anne ne pu retenir un soupir, mais malgré tout l’image devant elle la fît sourire.  
Dans l’ensemble, les trois femme passèrent une journée agréable, la nourriture était divine, et Mariana rît devant les _ _chamailleries_ _ des deux _ _sœurs._

_La soirée du réveillon se passa de la même façon, et cette fois, l’alcool aidant, Anne ne repoussa pas les avances de Mariana._

_Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent vite nue, à butter dans les meubles de la chambre d’Anne, titubant vers le lit.  
Comme à son habitude Anne pris vite le dessus, elle fît l’amour avec passion à Mariana, mais malgré tous ces efforts, Anne ne pouvais s’empêcher d’imaginer le _ _corps frêle et timide d’une jeune femme blonde à la place de celui de Mariana._

La journée de Noël se déroula dans la même ambiance que le réveillon, Mariana et Mariane, s’entendaient comme larrons en foire, et passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à taquiner Anne.

Les trois femmes s’échangèrent des cadeaux comme le voulais la coutume.  
Et Anne se vît offrir un énorme thermomètre en bois ancien, par sa sœur. Ce qui provoqua un renouvellement de moqueries de la part de Mariana.  


Profitant d’un instant de répits, Anne en profita pour s’éclipser quelques instants. Elle saisit son téléphone et envoya un mail à Ann.

— — —

_ **Crow Nest** _

Le reste de la journée du réveillon de Noël fût tout aussi pénible pour Ann, les enfants de sa sœur était dans un état de nerfs incroyable, à l’approche des festivités, et sa sœur s’agitait dans tous les sens pour s’assurer que tout serrai prêt pour le repas de ce soir.  
Cette année, au grand désespoir d’Ann, sa sœur avait choisi d’inviter une grande partie de leurs famille ainsi que quelques amis de la famille pour le réveillons.

Ann dû déjà prendre sur elle toute la journée pour être agréable envers sa sœur, et l’aider au mieux, tout en supportant les cris des enfants, et son beau-frère avachit dans le canapé, occupé à rien d’autre que regarder la TV, et boire café sur café, pendant que les femmes trimait en cuisine. Puisque après tout _« c’est votre travaille à vous les femme, faire la cuisine et vous occuper des enfants ».  
_Ann n’avait jamais été particulièrement fan de son beau frère, mais aujourd’hui il lui tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Il était presque 17h lorsque Ann et sa sœur eurent fini tous les préparatifs, pour la soirée.  
Ann s’excusa auprès de sa sœur, et monta se reposer. Elle se jeta sur son lit, et sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller…

Ann finit par se laisser aller à pleurer, sentant le poids sur sa poitrine se relâcher au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient. Et finalement, lorsque les premiers invitées sonnèrent à la porte, Ann avait réussi à retrouver une apparence et repris une constance normale.

Dans l’ensemble, la soirée se passa bien. Des cousins d’Ann, les Priesley passèrent la soirée à essayer d’attirer le regard d’Ann sur un certain Thomas Ainsworth. Comme à son habitude Ann montra un intérêt poli pour le jeune homme, mais ne fît rien pour l’encourager.

Lorsque la fin de la soirée arriva, son cousin Christopher avait largement abusé du Brandy, et commençait à parler plus fort que de raison. Ann essayait temps bien que mal de l’ignorer, mais lorsqu’elle entendit l’homme prononcer le nom d’Anne Lister, Ann ne pu s’empêcher de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- « Aha ! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas… * _hips * _La Miss Lister ne devrait plus nous causer du tord bien longtemps. » Exulta Christopher Rawson, en vidant son verre d’un trait. « Elle à reçu ce qu’elle méritait à Paris. Ahaha !! Il paraît qu’elle n’était pas belle à voir. Ça devrait l’aider à se rappeler de ne pas jouer la maline avec plus fort qu’elle »

\- « Christopher ! » Interpella Ann depuis l’autre bout de la table. « Ne me dit pas que tu es à l’origine de ce qui est arrivé à Miss Lister à Paris ?! »   
\- « Ah ! Ann… Ne te mêle pas de ces affaire, je te l’ai déjà dit, _* hips *_ tu es bien trop jeune pour cela. Et il faut bien que tu comprenne que Anne Lister est une menace pour nous. Son entreprise est en concurrence directe avec la notre, elle nous fait de l’ombre. Met toi bien ça dans ton petit crâne _* hips * » _Conclue Christopher avant de se rasseoir lourdement sur sa chaise et de se servir un autre verre.

Les yeux d’Ann se remplirent de larmes, et elle quitta brusquement la table.  
Ann s’enferma dans sa chambre et frappa de rage dans la porte. Son cousin était vraiment aussi détestable qu’Anne le lui avait fait entendre…

Ann se déshabilla, et choisi de se mettre au lit.  
Elle saisit son carnet de croquis, et le feuilleta jusqu’à tomber sur le portrait qu’elle avait réaliser d’Anne Lister. Laissant ses doigts parcourir le papier, comme pour caresser le visage de la brune. Ann finit par s’endormir, avec les souvenir de leurs séjours à Paris qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Le lendemain la journée passa relativement tranquillement comparé à la veille. Sa sœur eu la décence de ne pas évoquer sa prise de bec avec leur cousin, et son beau frère était bien trop occupé à cuver son alcool de la veille pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Les cadeaux furent échanger et le enfants recommencèrent à s’agiter dans la maison, inaugurant leurs nouveaux jouets a grand renfort de rires.

  
La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque Ann remarqua une nouvelle notifications sur son téléphone.  
Son cœur manqua un battement et se gonfla d’espoir lorsqu’elle vit qu’il s’agissait un e-mail provenant d’Anne Lister.

_**De :** Anne Lister._

_**À :** Ann Walker_

_**Objet : **Convocation._

_Bonjour Miss Walker,_

_Je vous attend le 2 janvier à 19h dans mon bureau._   
_ Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d’années._

_Cordialement_

_Anne Lister (PDG de Lister&co.)_

Sa petite bulle d’espoir éclata malheureusement bien vite à la lecture du message… Remplacé par un énorme sentiment d’appréhension.


	13. Restons professionels voulez-vous?

Ann se tenait devant la porte du bureau d'Anne, le ventre nouée et les genoux chancelant.  
Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre : 18h57.  
Anne l'avait convoqué à 19h00, et elle détestait les retards.  
  
* Ouf, juste à temps. * Pensa Ann  
  
Miss Walker pris son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément, et frappa doucement à la porte de l'imposant bureau de sa tutrice.

*Entrée ! * la voix était clair et distincte mais empreinte d'autorité et teinté d'une nuance sombre que Ann n'avait jamais entendu dans la voix d’Anne.

Anne se tenait dos à la porte, faisant face à l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombe l’impressionnante plaine du domaine des Lister.  
Anne ne se retourna pas lors que Miss Walker entra timidement dans son bureau. Anne semble perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, fixant le crépuscule devant elle.

\- « Vous souhaitiez me voir Miss Lister » Osa timidement Ann.  
\- « En effet, asseyez-vous Miss Walker. »

  
Le ton de Miss Lister fit frissonner Ann, la voix était chaude comme à son habitude, mais les mots étaient prononcé d'un ton particulier, bas, presque chuchoté, et pourtant fortement empreint d'autorité.

Anne se retourna soudainement, posa quelques secondes son regard sur Ann, puis se dirigea de son pas naturellement rapide vers la porte.

Ann n'osa pas faire un geste, croisant à peine le regard de sa tutrice lorsque son regard c'était posé sur elle.  
Ann entendit le cliquetis distinct d'un loquet que l'on ferme, puis un bruissement de pas, et soudain Anne lui fit face, à quelques centimètres d'elle...

Anne c'était nonchalamment adossée contre son bureau. Son visage ne portait plus que de légères traces de son agression, et sa démarche était redevenue normal, ses côtes était à présent presque cicatrisée, et ne la faisait plus trop souffrir.

Anne s’était installé contre son bureau face à Ann, la hanche reposant sur le plateau de verre, les bras et les jambes croisés, et le regard brun, habituellement empreint de patience et de chaleur, qui à cette instant luisait d'une lueur inconnue d'Ann.

La compassion semblait avoir quitté son regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés, faisant apparaître quelques rides sur son front, la mâchoire serré et le corps tendu malgré une tentative de paraître décontracté. Anne semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur des plus violent.

\- « Miss Walker... Puis-je vous offrir quelques choses à boire ? Whisky ? Brandy ? Vin ? »  
\- « Heu... »  
Ann fût quelques peu décontenancé de la question, et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse que Anne était déjà arrivée jusqu'au bar situé dans la partie gauche de son bureau, et se versait un whisky, ainsi qu'un verre de chardonnay, blanc, importé directement de France évidemment.  
\- « Merci » dit timidement Ann lorsque Miss Lister lui tendit le verre de vin.  
Anne repris sa place adossé à son bureau, faisant de nouveau face à Miss Walker.  
\- « Si je ne me méprends pas Miss Walker, vous êtes parente avec les Rawson. »  
Le ton de la brune était calme mais néanmoins inquisiteur.  
  
\- « Oui.....en effet, je suis cousine avec Mr Jeremiah Rawson » répondit timidement la blonde.  
\- « Hum.. Si je ne m'abuse, cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 2 mois que vous effectuez votre stage à mes côtés. »  
\- « Oui.. en effet » affirma Ann.  
  
\- « Alors expliquez moi ! Comment es-ce donc possible que j'ignore cela, alors que vous connaissez mes nombreux différents avec son frère ?! Cet individu ignoble et détestable soit dit en passant ! » Anne n'éleva pas la voix, mais le ton autoritaire suffit à faire trembler Miss Walker sur sa chaise, la proximité de la femme face à elle n'arrangent rien.  
\- « Je.. Heu... »  
\- « J'attends, Miss Walker ! »  
\- « Ma.. Ma famille... Ma famille est très étendue et complexe. » Balbutia Ann. « Je suis entouré d'un tas de gens qui essaient d'asseoir leur autorité sur moi c'est vrai. Mais.... » voix d'Ann se brisa alors.  
\- « Mais ?! »  
\- « Mais... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai choisi de demander ce stage dans votre entreprise. » Répondit Ann dans un souffle.  
  
\- « Pour quelles raisons alors ? » Demanda Anne doucement.  
\- « Pour.... Pour pouvoir passer du temps avec vous, apprendre à vous connaître d'avantage » Se défendit Ann. « Comme lors de notre voyage à Paris » avouât-elle dans un soupir.  
\- « Oh ! »  
  
Anne avala d'un trait son verre, ses doigts tapotant les bords à présent vide.  
Elle se dressa d'un coup et se dirigea de nouveau vers le bar. Un autre verre ne serait définitivement pas de refus.  
Elle jeta tout de même un œil à la demoiselle assise devant son bureau, son verre était toujours plein, et elle semblait en pleine contemplation de son contenu.

  
Anne se servit un autre verre et l'avala d'un trait, un coup d'œil derrière elle lui indiqua que dans l’entrefaite Miss Walker avait fait de même.  
Elle soupira alors pour elle même avant de se diriger vers la demoiselle, et saisit le verre entre ses doigts pâles.  
De retour vers le bar elle remplit une nouvelle fois les verres avant de retourner vers son bureau.  
Elle tendis le verre de vin à Ann, avant de s'adosser de nouveaux contre le plateau de verre.  
\- « Miss Walker... Ce qui c'est passé à Paris... N'aurait jamais dû arriver » expliqua Anne.  
Ses doigts pianotaient furieusement contre son verre, n'osant croiser le regard de la demoiselle.

  
Ann laissa échapper un long soupir, évidemment...  
Anne Lister était connu pour être une séductrice, une femme de pouvoir, vive, intelligente et indépendante. Ann ne pouvait être qu'une distraction encouragé l’émotivité d’Ann et la promiscuité de ce séjour dans la ville lumière.  
\- « Oui, je sais... » Répondit tristement Ann.  
\- « Mlle Walker... Comme vous le savez, je suis l'une des femmes, si ce n'est pas LA femme la plus en vue et la plus enviée de la région. De nombreuses personnes en ont après moi. Et ils seraient prêts à plus où moins tout et n'importe quoi pour me faire du tord. Parmi ces gens se trouve en première ligne votre cousin, Mr Rawson. Sans parler des différents personnels que j’ai également avec lui»  
Anne pris une gorgé de son verre avant de poursuivre.  
\- « C'est donc une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai besoin que nous restions professionnels. Voulez-vous ? »  
  
Ann hochât simplement la tête. Bien sûr elle était tout à fait capable de comprendre les raisons de Mlle Lister. Et exposer ainsi de vive voix, ces raisons semblait bien plus réels à présent.

  
Ann fini son verre d'un trait, elle en avait besoin pour ravaler tous ses espoirs brisée par l'annonce de sa tutrice. Ses rêves d'autres nuits et réveils dans les bras de la brune s'évanouir définitivement, écraser par le talon de la botte d'Anne elle-même.  
Perdu dans les pensée de ses rêves brisés Ann senti à peine les doigts de Miss Lister effleurer les siens lorsqu'elle vient prendre une deuxième fois le verre d'entre ses mains.  
Anne se dirigeait de nouveau vers le bar, et rempli les deux verres une nouvelle fois.  
Ann scruta son visage lorsqu'elle revint vers elle. L'expression d'Anne avait changé. Elle était moins dure, moins déterminé, et lorsque Anne tendit son verre à la jeune femme, et que leurs regards se croisèrent Ann cru y déceler une sorte de tristesse.

Anne repris sa place, la hanche reposant toujours contre le plateau de verre, dominant Miss Walker de toute sa hauteur.  
\- « Je vais donc devoir vous affecter à un autre service pour le reste de la durée de votre stage » repris Anne.  
L'annonce eu comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Ann.  
\- « Mais !... Mais.... Pourquoi ?! Vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de mon travail ? »  
\- « Si, Miss Walker, je suis très satisfaite de vous et de votre travail. » Répondit simplement Anne.  
\- « Pourquoi alors ? » Demanda de nouveau la jeune femme.

  
Anne avala une nouvelle gorgé d'alcool, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de sa stagiaire, plaquant férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser désespéré mais doux malgré tout.  
Ann ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, entrouvrant rapidement ses lèvres lorsque la langue d'Anne se pressa doucement contre elles.

Anne brisa le contact après quelques secondes, attrapant le verre toujours étroitement tenu par Miss Walker, et le posa à l'extrémité la plus éloigné possible sur son bureau.

Ann eu du mal à reprendre son souffle, les yeux perdu dans l'étendu brune de ceux de la femme qui la surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux d'Anne brillait, pétillants presque, les pupilles dilaté par le désir qui brûlait en elle.  
\- « Miss Walker, n'oubliez pas de respirer » Murmura Anne avec un sourire narquois.  
Sa main se posa sur le joue de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci expira bruyamment en baissant les yeux.  
Ses longs doigts fin vinrent se poser sous son menton, appliquant une légère pression qui força Miss Walker à redresser la tête, verrouillant de nouveau leurs regards.  
Anne apposa son pouce sur les lèvres clair et pleine de Miss Walker et caressa sa lèvre inférieur. Avant de se pencher d'avantage vers la jeune femme et scella de nouveaux leurs lèvres.

  
Cette fois Anne entendit un léger gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Miss Walker, presque imperceptible mais bien réel, ce qui eu pour effet de pousser Anne à approfondir le baiser, sa langue glissa sur les lèvres de Miss Walker, demandant la permission d'entrer.  
Ann écartât légèrement les lèvres, autorisant l'accès à la langue d'Anne, ce qui eu pour effet de tirer un nouveau soupir de plaisir de la gorge d'Ann.

  
Miss Lister ne pu retenir un sourire en entendant le son s'échapper des lèvres de la demoiselle.  
\- « Miss Walker, nous nous sommes mise d'accord, nous devons conserver une relation professionnelle. » murmura Anne contre les lèvres de son amante. « Je vous serais donc grès de garder le niveau sonore à un minimum. »  
À ces mots, et sans briser leur baiser, Anne glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et la souleva sans effort, Ann entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de la brune et se laissa porter.  
\- « Enfin si vous en êtes capable » rajouta Anne en déposant la demoiselle sur la surface en verre de son grand bureau.

Soudain les mains d'Anne se firent plus pressantes, cherchant la faille dans la tenue de la demoiselle où ses mains pourraient se faufiler afin d'accroître le contact entre elles.  
Perdant patience, Anne attrapa les deux pans de la chemise de Miss Walker et tira d'un coup sec, un bruit de boutons qui tombent et rebondissent à terre vînt interrompre le silence qui jusqu'à lors n'était brisé que par le bruit de leurs baiser.  
  
Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur les lèvres d'Anne quand elle entendit la respiration d'Ann se couper lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que Mlle Lister avait fait de sa tenue.

À présent dépourvu de la barrière de tissu, les mains d'Anne eurent tout le loisir de se balader sur la peau de Miss Walker. Traçant des lignes et des cercles le long de la peau clair de la demoiselle.

Anne n'avait jamais été une femme de patience, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'activités charnel, elle fit alors glisser la chemise, où du moins ce qu'il en restait, des épaules de la jeune femme, avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant Ann exposé, seulement couvert par son soutien gorge, qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre la chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un sourire satisfait s'inscrit sur les lèvres d'Anne à la vue de la poitrine nue de sa stagiaire.  
Anne fondit de nouveau vers la bouche de Miss Walker, l'embrassant avec fougue et passion, avant de diriger ses attention vers la joue, puis la mâchoire, de la jeune femme, avant de plonger dans son cou.  
Un gémissement, langoureux et fort s’échappa des lèvres de Miss Walker.  
Anne ne pu retenir un nouveau sourire narquois.

\- « Miss Walker, souvenez-vous, il s'agit d'un rendez-vous professionnel, un peu de tenue. » Murmura Anne contre le cou de la demoiselle.  
\- « Oui, Miss Lister, pardonnez moi » murmura Ann dans un nouveau soupire.

  
Anne eu un nouveau petit sourire satisfait, et plongea de nouveau dans le cou de la demoiselle, la couvrant de toutes part, embrassant, suçant, mordant sans repris la chair délicate de la demoiselle.  
Anne pouvait sentir les hanche de la demoiselle qui commençait à onduler contre son bassin, ses cuisses se serrant d'avantage autour de sa taille, Anne posa alors les mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, et la plaqua d'avantage contre elle.  
Miss Walker, soucieuse d'obéir aux ordres de sa tutrice, dû alors étouffer un nouveau gémissement en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Anne, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. 

Les mains d'Anne se firent de nouveau baladeuses, quittant le bas du dos de la jeune femme, pour glisser sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ses cuisses, où Anne les laissa reposer quelques instants avant les laisser glisser de nouveau le long de sa jambe à la recherche du contact de la peau. Une fois fait, Anne laissa ses mains remonter entre les cuisses de Miss Walker, elle atteignit rapidement son but.  
Anne senti le désir de son amante, ses sous-vêtements étant déjà allègrement trempé.  
Un nouveau sourire satisfait s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Anne.  
\- « Enlève ça » murmura Anne.  
Ann ouvrit légèrement les yeux surprise par l'ordre donné, le ton à la fois autoritaire et en même temps rempli de sensualité employés par son amante. Elle s’exécutât rapidement.  
Débarrassé de la jupe, les mains d'Anne glissèrent alors le long de ses cuisses, jusque sur ses hanches, où elles appliquèrent une légère pression collant ainsi leurs bassins, ce qui provoqua un nouveau soupir de plaisir chez Ann.

  
Tout tissu superflu ayant disparu, la brune pu reprendre ses explorations, ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de la jeune femme sous elle, sa bouche traçant un chemin de baisers de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, où elle s'arrêta, posant de léger baiser, doux comme les ailes d'un papillon, frôlant à peine la peau.  
Lors les lèvres d'Anne arrivèrent au mamelon dressé de la jeune femme, elle ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait à la vue de l'excitation que celui-ci laissait paraître.

Anne y apposa un léger baiser avant de fondre dessus avec appétit, léchant et mordant le bout de chair dressé.  
Ann soupira de plus belle, retenant à peine un cri de plaisir entre ses lèvres.  
Elle se savait déjà au bord de l'extase, il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant que les caresses expertes de la femme sur elle ne lui face perde tout ses moyens et qu'elle bascule vers la jouissance.

Soudain les mains d'Anne se glissèrent sous ses fesses et la soulevèrent de la surface en verre sur la quelle elle reposait, Ann s'empressa d'entourer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amante, et verrouilla ses bras autour de sa nuque, se laissant porter.  
Dans cette étreinte Ann senti contre son pelvis le ventre plats et musclé de la brune, chaque pas qu'elle faisait provoquant une délicieuse friction de ses abdo contre son sexe.

Anne porta la jeune femme vers une porte dissimuler dans le fond de son bureau, révélant un escalier en colimaçon.  
Comme si la jeune femme dans ses bras ne pesait presque rien, Anne entama l'ascension des marches, une fois arrivé au sommet, Ann découvrit une large pièce, elle aussi pourvu de grandes baies vitrée, mais au milieu de la quelle siégeait un immense lit.

Avant que Ann ne puisse détailler d'avantage la pièce, elle se trouva allongée sur le lit, le corps de la brune au dessus du siens, et fût transporté dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Dans cet environnement plus propice à la passion, Ann repris confiance, et entrepris de déshabiller la brune, ses mains s’agrippèrent à son gilet et ne tardèrent pas à en faire sauter les boutons un à un, Ann s'attaqua en suite à la chemise, révélant le torse de la brune, son ventre plat et ses abdominaux saillant.  
Miss Lister n'était cependant pas du genre à se laisser guider, elle repris donc vite le dessus sur la jeune femme, attrapant ses poignets, et les plaquant au dessus de sa tête.

\- « Miss Walker, » dit elle dans un sourire « un peu de tenue, je suis votre supérieur après tout.  
Voudriez vous me faire le plaisir de vous maîtriser. »  
La voix était douce, et les paroles furent murmurer au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme ce qui eu pour effet de la faire de nouveau frissonner de tout son long.  
\- « Bien sur Miss Lister » répondit Ann  
Incapable de formuler une phrase plus construite, alors que Anne reprenait l'exploration de son corps.

Cette fois l'allure était plus pressé, Ann pouvait sentir le désir libéré de la brune, il n'était plus question de prendre son temps, les mains d'Anne se faisaient pressantes contre son flanc, la bouche laissant des baiser brûlant le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, où elle s'arrêta de nouveau, léchant et suçant avec passion les tétons de la demoiselle.  
  
Ses mains poursuivirent leurs chemins vers les hanches, puis les cuisses d'Ann.  
Traçant des volutes contre sa peau, ses long doigt fin arrivèrent rapidement vers ses genoux, appliquant une légère pression, indiquant à Ann de les écarter.  
Le corps de la brune se pressa alors d'avantages contre elle, appliquant une pression de son bassin contre son sexe, et commença un léger mouvement de balancier.  
Ann de pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.  
\- « Tu peux gémir autant que tu veux ici » murmura Anne contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.  
Anne entrepris alors de couvrir le ventre de la jeune femme de nombreux baiser, descendant jusqu'à la ligne de peau située juste sous son nombril.  
  
Ses mains accrochent le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait encore le corps de la demoiselle sous elle et le lui arracha sans cérémonie, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce.  
Un nouveau sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres à la vue du sexe de son amante.  
Sans perdre de temps elle commença à l'embrasser, laissant sa langue en explorer les plis, jusqu'à trouver le petit renflement de son clitoris.  
Un long et fort soupir s’échappa des lèvres de Miss Walker, lorsque la langue de la brune vient se poser sur l'amas de nerf à vif, elle ne pu retenir son dos de se cambrer contre le lit lorsque Anne referma ses lèvres sur son clitoris et entrepris de le sucer.  
Les hanches d'Ann se soulevèrent, et entreprirent un léger mouvement de balancier, très vite interrompu par le bras de la brune qui colla son bassin au lit.  
\- « Rappelez vous Miss Walker, je suis aux commandes » murmura Anne entre ses jambes.  
Les paroles de la brune eurent pour effet d'arracher un nouveau soupir à la blonde.  
Dans le même temps, la main d'Anne avait entrepris d'explorer l'intimité de la jeune femme, laissant ses long doigts fin glisser de bas en haut de son sexe, jouant avec les nerfs de la blonde dont le corps ne cessait de s'agiter sous ses mains.

Anne maintenait fermement la jeune femme cloué sur le lit, la sentant plus proche de l'orgasme que jamais, et soudain elle plongea en elle, ses lèvres se scellant sur son clitoris sensible, et fit entrer deux doigts en elle.  
Un cri s’échappa des lèvres de la demoiselle, alors que Anne commença un mouvement de vas et vient, sa langue s'affairant sur le bourgeon gonflée de son amante.  
Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Anne sente les paroirs de la demoiselle se contracter autour de ses doigts, Anne raffermit alors son emprise sur elle, maintenant le bassin de la jeune femme contre le lit alors que sa bouche se referma sur son clitoris et le suça avidement.  
Ann fut prise de spasmes, se contractant de toutes pars, son dos se décollant du matelas, ses doigts d’agrippants aux draps avec force avant de retomber, mollement, vidée de toutes forces contre la literie.

Anne maintient la position pendant quelques instants, la joue posée sur le pelvis de la jeune femme, attendant que la respiration saccadé d'Ann ne s'apaise.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Anne senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, appliquant une légère pression sur celles-ci.  
Elle entrepris donc de remonter le long du corps de la jeune femme sous elle, et vînt se nicher contre son cou.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps maintenant, et Anne était plus indécise que jamais.  
Elle savait que cette relation la mettait en danger, mais malgré tout elle ne parvenait pas à résister au désir qui brûlait en elle à chaque fois que le regard de Mlle Walker se posait sur elle.

\- « Anne... » Commença la jeune femme dans un soupir.  
\- « Shhhhh... Il est trop tard pour réfléchir » Murmura Anne dans le creux de son oreille.  
Anne resserra son emprise sur la demoiselle et tira les couvertures au dessus d'elles. 


	14. Explications

Le lendemain matin Anne se réveilla la première, la jeune femme blonde toujours paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Et Anne ne pu s’empêcher de sourire. Anne repoussa une mèche blonde du visage de la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s’extraire doucement du lit, sans réveiller la belle endormie.

En plus d’une chambre, la pièce dérobée, possédait sa propre salle de bain. Anne l’avait fait aménager lorsqu’elle avait repris la tête de l’entreprise. À vrai dire, lorsqu’elle avait été nommé PDG Anne avait plus où moins fait réaménager l’entièreté de la société.

Anne se rendit donc dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle était aussi luxurieuse que le reste de la pièce, mais plus sombre. Anne n’appréciait guère les ton trop clair, cela lui rappelait trop ses études de médecine et les pièces aseptisé dans les quels elle passait des heures entouré de sombres idiots qui se prenait pour des dieu dès lors qu’on leurs mettait un scalpel entre les mains.

Anne chassa ses souvenir, et alluma l’eau, se faisant couler un bain.  
Ses activités de la veille avait réveillé quelques une des douleurs résiduelles de son agression.

Anne se regarda quelques instants dans l’immense miroir, une dernière ecchymose persistait le long des ses côtes, les dermabrasion de son épaules et les coupures sur l’arrête de son nez s’était estompé, et ne laissait plus apparaître qu’une légère trace rouge.  
Anne n’avait jamais été particulièrement à l’aise avec son propre corps. Elle se trouvais trop grande, trop sèche, sans formes.

Anne secoua la tête pour effacer ces pensées, et se glissa dans la grande baignoire, se laissant entouré par la chaleur de l’eau, Anne se détendit progressivement, et ferma les yeux.

Anne était presque endormie quand la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune Miss Walker dans l’entrebâillement. La jeune femme présentait encore des trace de sommeil sur le visage, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux légèrement plissés. Sans un mot la jeune femme entra dans la pièce, et s’approcha du rebord de la baignoire.

Anne n’ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de regarder le jeune femme avancer, Anne décela un changement d’attitude chez elle. Ann d’habitude si timide et réservée semblait aujourd'hui très sur d’elle.

Sans demander l’avis de la brune, Ann entra à son tour dans la baignoire et se glissa dans ses bras.

\- « Anne ? »

\- « Oui ? » répondit la brune dans un murmure.

\- « Il faut qu’on parle... »

\- « Oui, il le faudrait... »

\- « Ma famille, tu sais… Enfin... Christopher surtout... » Commença la blonde hésitante.

Anne resserra son emprise autour du corps de la blonde, l’encourageant à poursuivre.

\- « Je ne suis pas comme eux tu sais... » Repris Ann. « Christopher à visiblement un gros problème avec toi, mais sache que je ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu’il fait. Je sais que nous sommes parents, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sois à mettre dans le même sac que lui... » Commença à monologuer Ann

\- « Ann ! » L’interrompit Anne. « Je sais ! J’ai appris un certain nombre de choses très intéressantes pendant les fêtes de fin d’années. » Révéla Anne, en baladant distraitement ses mains le long des bras de la blonde contre elle.

\- « Ah ? » Répondit Ann en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je sais que ton cousin t’as demandé de trouver des choses compromettantes sur moi, et que tu n’as pas voulu le faire. Et je sais que l’entreprise que gère Christopher en ce moment était géré par tes parents avant leurs décès…. »

\- « Oui, c’est vrai, mais maintenait elle appartient à Christopher, mes parents lui ont légué, puisque c’était le seul apte à le faire à cette époque » Dit Ann

\- « Et bien… Justement Ann… j’ai appris quelque chose d’assez intéressant à ce propos... » Avoua la brune 

\- « Comment-ça ?! » Répondit Ann en sursautant légèrement dans l’eau.

\- « Tes parents n’ont pas légué l’entreprise à ton cousin…. » Avoua Anne à la blonde. « C’est un juge qui lui en à attribué la gérance en attendant que tu puisse en reprendre la direction. »

\- « Quoi ?! Qu’es ce que tu raconte ?! C’est impossible ! » Dit Ann en se redressant dans la baignoire pour faire face à Anne.

\- « Si Ann, c’est tout à fait possible. Christopher est le client de Charles, le mari de Mariana. C’est Charles lui même qui l’as dit à Mariana. »

\- « Et évidemment c’est Mariana qui t’as raconté tout cela ?! » Commença à s’énerver la blonde, en se levant de l’eau prête à sortir.

Anne lui saisit le poignet, et se dressa à son tour, tirant légèrement la jeune femme contre elle.

\- « Ann, écoute moi. Oui c’est Mariana qui m’as raconté ça, mais simplement parce qu’elle était inquiète pour moi après ce qui c’est passé à Paris. » Expliqua le brune. « Allez, sortons de là, tu va attraper la mort à rester mouillé comme ça »

Ann ne répliqua pas.  
Anne sortie la première, enveloppa la blonde une grande, chaude et épaisse serviette noir, avant d’en prendre une pour elle même. Le deux femmes se séchèrent en silence, Anne sortie une simple paire boxer et un débardeur pour elle même, avant de se rappeler qu’elle avait ruiné la tenue de la blonde la veille. Elle en sortie donc un deuxième, et le tendit doucement à la blonde.

\- « Merci... » Murmura Ann, n’osant plus croiser le regard de la brune après son léger éclat de voix.

Anne s’approcha lentement d’Ann et posa une main sur son épaule, puis la laissa glisser le long du bras de la blonde. Le geste provoqua un léger frisson le long de la nuque de la jeune femme.

Ann leva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de la brune.  
Son regard était doux, une légère étincelle brillant dans ses iris. Ann fît un pas en avant, fermant la distance entre elles deux, sa poitrine effleura celle d’Anne à travers le tissu de leurs t-shirt.

Anne leva lentement sa main, appuyant doucement son index sous le menton de la blonde, verrouillant leurs regard avec son geste. Et ce fût Ann qui cette fois initia le baiser entre elles.

La main d’Anne glissa du menton de la blonde vers son cou, puis sa nuque, où elle appliqua une légère pression, invitant la blonde à approfondir le baiser.

Ann se fît soudainement plus entreprenante, et cette fois, c’est elle qui guida la brune vers la chambre. Comme à son habitude, Anne essaya de reprendre le dessus une fois arrivé à proximité du lit. Mais Ann en la laissa pas faire.

\- « Laisse moi te toucher » Murmura la blonde à l’oreille d’Anne, alors que ses genoux heurtait doucement sur le matelas.  
Anne obéit et s’assit sur le bord du lit, la blonde saisit les bord du débardeur d’Anne et le fît passer par dessus la tête de la brune, avant de le jeter au sol. Un sourire s’étala sur le visage de la blonde à la vue de son amante presque nue devant elle.

Ann s’approcha encore, et s’assit sur les genoux de la brune, l’embrassa avec passion, et laissa ses mains parcourir son flanc. Leur respiration devint plus forte, de légers soupirs s’échappaient de leurs lèvres. Ann força la brune à s’allonger sous elle.

\- « Je ne vous savez pas dominante Miss Walker » murmura doucement Anne à l’oreille de la blonde penché sur elle.

Ses paroles déclenchèrent un petit rire cristallin chez la blonde.

\- « Avec vous Miss Lister, je serait capable de n’importe quoi » Répondit-elle doucement, avant d’embrasser de nouveau la brune. Ann approfondit rapidement le baiser, glissant sa langue sur les lèvres de la brune, réclamant la permission d’entré. La langue d’Anne rejoignit celle de la blonde, la caressant doucement. Les mains d’Anne commencèrent à parcourir le corps de la blonde, passant sous son t-shirt pour révéler sa peau pâle.  
Ann brisa le baiser pour permettre à la brune de la délester du tissu superflue, Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur la ligne de la mâchoire de la brune, elle y déposa des baisers tout le long jusqu’à arriver à la naissance de son cou.

Anne gémit doucement sous les baisers de la blonde, totalement à sa merci. Encouragé par les bruits de la brune, Ann poursuivit sa descente, jusqu’à arriver à sa poitrine.  
Les mains d’Anne s’agrippèrent à la chaire de la blonde, au fur et à mesure que celle-ci progressait vers son sein. Ann posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le mamelon dressé de la brune, lui arrachant un long soupir de satisfaction. La jeune femme sourie au son de la brune sous elle, et continua à stimuler la poitrine de la brune pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu’elle sente son corps s’agiter doucement sous elle.

Ann glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de la brune, et suivit le mouvement de balancier qu’Anne avait initié, sentant sa propre excitation grandir en elle. Les deux femmes gémirent à l’unisson pendant quelques minutes, au contact l’une de l’autre. Puis Ann poursuivit son exploration du corps de la brune, laissant glisser ses lèvres le long de son abdomen, jusqu’à la bordure du boxer d’Anne.  
Ann caressa l’entre-jambe de la brune et pu sentir son excitation à travers le tissu du sous-vêtements. La sensation fît naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui malgré son envie de sentir la femme sous elle atteindre le nirvana, décida de faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps.

Ann poursuivit son chemin le long de la cuisse d’Anne, s’agenouillant au pied du lit, entre les jambes de la brune. Arrivé à son genoux, Ann força la brune à décoller le bassin du matelas, en profitant pour faire glisser le boxer hors de son chemin. Ann continua à jouer avec les nerfs de la brune, en déposant de légers baiser le long de sa jambe, tout en effleurant son sexe du bout des doigts. Anne ne pu retenir un gémissement face aux caresses de la blonde sur elle. Anne referma ses jambes sur la blonde, l’invitant à cesser de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Ann s’empressa d’obéir, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le centre d’Anne, estimant que leur petit jeu avait assez duré. La réaction de la brune ne se fît pas attendre, un gémissement de plaisir s’échappa de ses lèvres à son contacte. Ann fit remonter doucement ses doigts le long de la cuisse de la brune, jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée de la brune, sentant son excitation sur le bout de ses doigts.

Ann fît glisser doucement son index entre les petites lèvres de la brune, pendant que sa langue s’activait sur son renflement nerveux. La brune commençait à s’agiter furieusement sous elle, et Ann redoubla d’ardeur, en voyant l’effet que ses gestes avait sur Anne.  
Ann poursuivit au même rythme jusqu’à sentir les doigts de la brune s’enfoncer dans la chaire tendre de son dos, Anne se tendit sous ses mains, son dos s’arquant, se soulevant du matelas, les parois de son sexe se serrant sur les doigts de la blonde, et un long cri s’échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu’elle ne retombe sur le matelas, sans force les muscles soudainement lâches, tel une poupée de chiffon.

Anne mis quelques secondes à se remettre de l’orgasme qui venait de la traverser, puis elle attira doucement la blonde contre elle, l’enveloppant de ses bras. Ann enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la brune, profitant de l’étreinte rassurante.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Anne reprenant peut à peut une respiration normal.

\- « À votre tour Miss Walker... » Murmura Anne à l’oreille de la blonde avant de la retourner d’un geste pour prendre le dessus sur la demoiselle.

  


— — —

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Ann commença à reprendre ses esprits, toujours un peu transporté par le dernier orgasme que Anne lui avait donné. La tête posé sur la poitrine de la brune, Ann écoutait les battement réguliers de son cœur.

\- « Nous devrions nous lever… » Dit Ann sans conviction. « Je crois qu’il y a un peu de ménage à faire dans ton bureau avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus par accident. »

Anne rit doucement dans les boucles blondes.

\- « Rassure toi, personne ne rentrera dans mon bureau, j’ai donné congé à tout le monde pour deux jours encore. Nous sommes absolument seule ici. » Répondit la brune malicieusement.

\- « Miss Lister ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! » Rit Ann en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de la brune.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée, appréciant leurs proximité en silence, les mains d’Anne caressant distraitement le bras, et le dos de la blonde.

Il était près de midi quand Anne brisa l’étreinte.

\- « Il va être temps de vous nourrir Miss Walker, je ne voudrais pas être accusé d’affamer mes stagiaires » Dit la brune un sourire aux lèvres.

Ann soupira légèrement, elle s’apprêta à protester, lorsque son estomac gargouilla, provoquant l’hilarité de la brune.  
Ann enfouit de honte son visage dans la poitrine d’Anne, puis se mit à rire à son tour.

Les deux femmes sortirent du lit, et se rendirent dans la salle de bain ensemble.  
Anne sortie une tenue pour elle même, puis une pour Ann, ayant déchiré la chemise de la jeune femme la veille.

\- « Qu’es-ce qui te ferai plaisir pour déjeuner ? » Demanda Anne.

\- « à cette instant je pourrais dévorer n’importe quoi, je vous laisse donc l’honneur de choisir Miss Lister, je sais que vous aimez avoir le contrôle » Répondit la blonde un sourire au lèvres.

Anne rit doucement, et saisit son téléphone pour passer une rapide commande.

Les deux femmes descendirent en suite, et le deux ne purent retenir un fou rire à la vue de l’état du bureau d’Anne, habituellement si ordonné. Les vestiges de leur soirée était visible un peu partout dans la pièce.

Moins d’une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le bureau avait retrouvé son état d’origine, et le livreur venait de sonner aux portes de l’entreprise.

Anne descendit réceptionner la commande, laissant Ann seule dans le grand bureau.  
Lorsque Anne remonta, la jeune femme était installé sur le grand canapé de cuir, sur la table basse Ann avait dressé deux couverts, et allumé une bougie.

\- « Très romantique Miss Walker » Dit Anne un sourire satisfait, mais légèrement moqueur au coin des lèvres. Même si en vérité, Anne était bien plus touché par l’attention de la jeune femme qu’elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Elle mangèrent toutes les deux les plats commandé par Anne, discutant au début, de choses et d’autres. Puis, Ann avoua à la brune à quel point elle c’était sentie abandonné à son départ de Paris, puis comment elle avait senti, presque littéralement, son cœur se briser lorsqu’elle l’avait revue le visage encore marqué presque deux semaines plus tard.

\- « J’ai encore quelques séquelles, nos activités d’hier se sont un peu rappelé à moi ce matin. » Dit Anne malicieusement. « Mais plus sérieusement, je suis désolé Ann, mais c’était nécessaire. Je ne savais pas tout ce que je sais à ce moment là, et puis…. Le message de menace était sans équivoque. » Poursuivi la brune plus sérieusement cette fois ci.

\- « Oui Anne… je sais… d’ailleurs… nous n’avons pas fini notre discussion toute à l’heure... » Dit Ann « Et… je suis désolé de m’être emportée contre toi... » Avoua la blonde, baissant de nouveau les yeux, incapable de rencontrer ceux de la brune devant elle.

Anne se pencha vers la blonde et plaça deux doigts sous son menton, la forçant à croiser son regard.

\- « Ce n’est rien Ann, tu étais sous le choc. Es-tu prête à entendre la suite ? » Interrogea Anne.

\- « Oui... je t’écoute » Murmura Ann.

Anne s’installa confortablement dans le canapé, son verre d’eau pétillante à la main, qu’elle tapotait inconsciemment du bout des doigts.

\- « Comme je te le disais, Christopher est un client de Charles, et d’après ce que Mariana m’as raconté, Christopher passe énormément de temps dans le bureau de son mari ces derniers temps. » Expliqua Anne. « Christopher cherche une faille dans le jugement qui lui à attribué la gestion de l’entreprise. Puisque d’après ce qui je sais, ma chère Ann, tu es à deux doigts de remplir toutes les cases demandé par tes parents pour pouvoir reprendre l’entreprise toi même. »

\- « J’ai toujours du mal à te suivre… Comment ça se fait que je n’ai été au courant de rien de tout cela avant, si il s’agissait bien du souhait de mes parents ? » Interrogea la blonde.

\- « C’est une très bonne question ma belle… Je n’ai malheureusement pas toutes les réponses. Mais connaissant ton cousin et sa fourberie maladive, je le soupçonne d’avoir fait tout ce qu’il à pu pour dissimuler toute cette affaire autant que possible. Et à toi tout particulièrement. »

\- « Mais… Que faire maintenant ? Et pourquoi t’avoir fait battre et envoyé cette note de menace si personne n’était au courant de tout ça avant ? »

\- « A mon avis... toute cette histoire n’as pas de liens aussi direct avec toi que je l’avais pensé au départ. »  
\- « Comment ça ?! » s’exclama Ann

\- « Et bien, quant on y réfléchit bien, tout ça n’as pas de sens… Personne ne savait pour nous deux, mis à part Mariana. Et elle déteste Christopher Rawson autant que moi… Donc je la voie mal aller lui dire quoi que ce soit. D’autant plus que ça prend un peu de temps d’organiser un passage à tabac. » Expliqua Anne.

\- « Tu veux dire que... » hésita la blonde

\- « Je veux dire que Christopher avait organisé tout ça, bien avant qu’il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous deux. Cela fait des mois que lui et moi sommes en conflits. Et je crois que ton stage ici n’arrange finalement pas du tout ses affaires. Si je ne m’abuse il voulait que tu collecte des infos sur moi et l’entreprise ? »

\- « Oui, c’est exact… Le jour même de mon entretient avec toi, il m’attendait à Crow Nest, et m’as demandé de collecter et de lui rapporter toutes les choses compromettantes que je pouvais trouver…. » Avoua la blonde. « Mais j’ai vite refusé Anne ! Tu dois me croire ! »

Anne sourit à le jeune femme et serra doucement sa main.

\- « Je sais Ann. Et à mon avis c’est justement ça qui à poussé Christopher à m’envoyer son homme de main à Paris. Tu as refusé de l’aider à me faire tomber, et ton stage avec moi est la dernière étape à accomplir pour que tu puisse obtenir ton diplôme en gestion d’entreprises… Il suffit maintenant d’additionner 1 et 1 pour comprendre son raisonnement. » Conclut Anne.

\- « Tu veux dire que Christopher t’as fait tabassé et menacé pour… Non excuse moi, mais je ne comprend toujours pas tout... » Dit Ann en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « D’accord, Christopher veut plus que tout me forcer à plier. Mais ce qu’il souhaiterais le plus au monde serait de me faire perdre l’entreprise. Et au départ, tu étais le moyen parfait d’y parvenir. Mais… tu t’es retourné contre lui. La conclusion logique selon lui était que je t’avais retourné la tête. Ce qui en sois n’était pas totalement faux. » Rit doucement Anne.

À ces mots, Ann donna un légère tape sur la cuisse de la brune, puis rit à son tour.

\- « Mais là ou toute cette histoire devient encore plus problématique pour lui, c’est que, d’après ce que je sais, pour que tu puisse reprendre l’entreprise, tes parents avait exigé deux choses. La première, que tu sois âgée de plus de 25 ans, question de maturité je suppose. Et ! Que tu ai obtenue ton diplôme en gestion d’entreprises… »

\- « Mais bien sûr… Donc, si il arrivait à nous retourner l’une contre l’autre, selon lui j’avais toute les chances de louper mon stage, et donc de ne pas obtenir mon diplôme. » Conclue Ann.

\- « Absolument ! Christopher est persuadé que je suis une séductrice sans vergogne qui ne pense qu’à elle. Il à donc très logiquement pensé, dans sa petite tête de demeuré, que si il arrivait à me persuadé que tu avais quelque choses à voir dans mon agression, je ferais tout pour te rendre la vie impossible. Quitte à gâcher ton avenir. »

\- « Mais… Mais… C’est tordu comme raisonnement… » Répondit Ann.

\- « Je sais… Mais Christopher est tordu » Soupira Anne.

\- « Bien… Et maintenant qu’on sais tout ça… Qu’es ce qu’on va faire ? »

\- « Vous.. pas grand choses, ma chère petite Miss Walker » Répondit Anne un sourire malicieux au coins des lèvres. « Mais, moi, je vais m’occuper de son cas, crois-moi » Conclue Anne, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.


	15. Conflits

Ann retourna à Crow Nest tard dans la journée.  
Sa sœur l’attendait de pied ferme, et exigea une justification à son absence de la nuit précédente.

\- « Je peux savoir ou tu étais ?! » Aboya Elizabeth à l’encontre d’Ann. « Je t’ai appelé toute la, soirée, et laissé des dizaines de messages ! Je me suis fait un sang d’encre ! Je te voyais déjà égorgé dans un fossé ! »

\- « Du calme ! J’étais simplement au bureau... » Se justifia Ann.

\- « Toute la nuit ?! Et encore toute la journée ?! » la coupa Elizabeth

\- « Oui ! Miss Lister avait besoin de moi pour finaliser les retours sur le gala de charité ! » Répondit Ann. c’était évidemment un mensonge honteux mais c’est tout ce que Anne et elle avait trouvé pour justifier son absence. « C’est moi qui avait géré la fin des préparatifs, et entre mon retour précipité pour ton accouchement et l’agression de Miss Lister à Paris nous n’avions pas eu le temps de clôturer le dossier »

\- « Et vous n’auriez pas pu faire cela en journée comme des personnes normales ? » Questionna Elizabeth, suspicieuse.

\- « Écoute, Miss Lister est une femme très occupé, elle à eu besoin de moi hier soir, et ça à pris plus de temps que prévu c’est tout. » Se justifia Ann. « Et puis ça suffit à la fin ! Je suis majeur et vaccinée, ce que je fais de mes soirées ne te regarde pas !» Finit par lâcher la blonde à sa sœur

\- « Ann !…. » Commença Elizabeth. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre.

Ann avait déjà tournée les talons, et elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Ann verrouilla la porte, et fouilla dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de divers accessoires. Ann ne tarda à trouver ce qu’elle recherchait, et s’empressa de glisser les appareils dans son sac à main, prêt à l’emploie lorsque l’occasion se présenterais.

Ann allait se rendre dans la salle de bain, quand elle entendit les pas de sa sœur sur le pallier.  
N’ayant pas envie de gérer une nouvelle confrontation Ann préféra rester dans sa chambre.  
Elle saisit son téléphone pour passer le temps, et y trouva un nouveau message.

**  
Anne L.**

_* J’espère que tu es bien rentrée.  
Je vais me sentir seule ce soir, dans mon grand lit vide. *_

  


Ann sourit toute seule en lisant le message, sa réaction la fît se sentir comme une adolescente attardée. Ann répondit rapidement.

**Ann W.**

_* Toujours aussi charmeuse Miss Lister.  
Heureusement pour vous nous devons préserver les apparences… *_

La réponse de la brune ne se fît pas attendre, moins d’une minute plus tard son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

**Anne L.**

* _Et qu’auriez-vous fait si nous ne devions pas nous occuper des apparences ? *_

Ann commença à rougir à la lecture du message. Anne était joueuse, et elle avait visiblement envie de jouer ce soir…

**Ann W.**

_* Je serais peut-être venu vous rejoindre...*_

**Anne L.**

* _Vivement que nous n’ayons plus à nous préoccuper des apparences alors… *_

La blonde resta sans voix à la lecture du message. C’était bien la première fois qu’un éventuel futur était évoqué entre les deux femmes… Ann hésita à taper une réponse, de peur de briser l’instant, ou d’effrayer Anne avec une réponse trop entreprenante. Elle était toujours entrain d’essayer de trouver une réponse appropriée quand un nouveau message apparu sur l’écran.

*_ Heureusement __qu’il me reste __l__es souvenir__s__ de la nuit dernière, et votre chemise pour me tenir compagnie cette nuit ;-)*_

Ann cru fondre littéralement sur place en lisant le dernier message.

**Ann W.**

* _ Miss Lister, vous êtes absolument incorrigible !  
Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller me doucher et me préparer à dormir, afin d’être fraîche et dispos demain, pour ma très sévère et très exigeante tutrice de stage ! * _

  


A quelques kilomètres de Crow Nest, Anne ne pu retenir un large sourire à la lecture du dernier message de la blonde.  
Décidément, elle la surprenait d’avantage de jours en jours, et cette petite touche d’impertinence n’était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle se contenta donc d’une réponse plus banale cette fois.

**Anne L.**

* _En effet Miss Walker, soyons raisonnables._  
Je m’en voudrais, que vous vous attireriez les foudres de votre tutrice par ma faute ;-)  
_à demain Miss Walker__. *_

  


Ann se contenta d’un simple _« Bonne nuit, Miss Lister »_ en réponse, elle savait qu’elle n’arriverais pas à résister à poursuivre la conversation si elle n’y mettais pas un terme également. Et elle avait désespérément besoin de sommeil.

— — —

_Bureaux de Lister & Co._

Ann avait repris officiellement ses fonctions, et le mensonge qu’elle avait servit à sa sœur c’était finalement révélé prémonitoire.

Depuis le matin elle avait de nouveau la tête plongé dans des montagnes de paperasse.  
Les promesses de dons avaient été nombreuses, et Ann devais maintenant trier celles qui avait été honorées, refaire les comptes au jour le jour, et envoyer les remerciement aux généreux donateurs.  
Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Anne prenait un malin plaisir à venir la distraire de temps à autres.

Anne passa plusieurs fois derrière le bureau de la blonde et se glissait dans son dos. Prétextant vérifier un nom, ou le montant qu’un don. Anne en profitait de cette proximité pour effleurer sa colonne vertébrale, ou lui chuchoter ses demandes au coins de l’oreille, et Ann pouvais voir à quel point cela amusait la brune lorsqu’elle vit son reflet dans l’écran de l’ordinateur, et le grand sourire que ses réactions provoquait chez Anne.

Plus la journée avançait, et plus Ann sentait son excitation grandir.

  


\- « Miss Walker ? »

Ann sursauta sur sa chaise, tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa tutrice et rougit instantanément. Si Anne avait pu lire sans son esprit elle aurait certainement était plus que satisfaite de constater que la jeune femme, totalement perturbées par ses agissement tout au long de la journée, était entrain de se remémorer leurs dernière nuit ensemble.

\- « Oui Miss Lister ? »

Anne n’était pas télépathe, mais l’attitude de sa jeune stagiaire été suffisamment clair pour qu’Anne devine rapidement à quoi elle pensait avant qu’elle ne la tire de sa rêverie.

\- « Puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau un instant ? »

\- « Bien sur Miss Lister. » S’empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

  


Anne attendit près de la porte que la blonde entre dans le bureau et ferma la porte immédiatement après qu’elle soit entrée.

Ann n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et se retrouva plaqué contre la porte en moins d’une seconde. Le corps de la brune pressé contre elle, ses lèvres s’attaquant immédiatement à la chaire tendre de son cou.

Ann soupira immédiatement au contacte des lèvres d’Anne sur sa peau, et enserra immédiatement le cou de la brune de ses bras.  
Les mains d’Anne se firent pressantes sur son corps, parcourant son flanc de bas en haut, se glissant immédiatement sous son vêtement à la recherche du contacte de la peau.

Cette fois, Anne pris le temps d’enlever délicatement le haut de la jeune femme, et le jeta à terre.  
La blonde essaya à son tour de dévêtir Anne, mais la brune en avait décidé autrement, et elle se trouva vite avec les mains plaqué au dessus de sa tête. Le geste était ferme, autoritaire, mais doux malgré tout.

Anne continua de maintenir, d’une main, les poignets de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête, et de l’autre elle défit la ceinture puis le bouton, et enfin la fermeture éclair du jean d’Ann.  
Ann soupira, fort.  
Anne se jeta sur ses lèvres, l’embrassant avec passion, leurs langues entamant une danse charnelle.

Au même moment Anne glissa sa main dans les dessous de la jeune femme, et senti immédiatement l’effet que son petit jeu avait eu sur elle. Son sexe était trempé, Ann frissonna au contact de la main d’Anne sur son centre.  
Toute douceur avait quitté les yeux d’Anne, remplacé par du désir pur.

Anne glissa un doigt à l’intérieur de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un gémissement profond. À ce son Anne eu un sourire satisfait, et embrassa langoureusement la jeune femme pour étouffer ses bruits.

\- « Doucement Miss Walker, où je vais être dans l’obligation de vous acheter un bâillon » Murmura doucement la brune à l’oreille d’Ann.

Ann eu un hoquet de surprise en entendant les paroles de la brune, de nouveau étouffé par les lèvres de la brune . Anne repris de plus belle son mouvement de va et vient, arrachant des soupirs à la blonde qui tentait temps bien que mal de limiter le niveau sonore.  
Mais lorsque Anne glissa son pouce sur le clitoris gonflé de la blonde celle ci ne pu retenir un autre fort gémissement, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler sous les caresses de la brune.  
Sentant la jeune femme commencer à vaciller sous ses caresses, Anne eu un nouveau sourire satisfait, et glissa un second doigts dans l’intimité de la jeune femme. Et cette fois ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. Anne rattrapa la jeune femme de justesse, et poursuivit ses assauts sur la jeune femme.

Ann tremblait d’avantage à chaque vas et viens des doigts de la brune sur son intimité, le désir commençant à l’attaquer par vagues régulières.  
Et lorsque l’orgasme la submergea, Ann dû planter ses dents dans le cou de la brune pour étouffer ses cris, Anne raffermit son emprise sur la jeune femme, et la maintenu contre elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se stabilisa de nouveau sur ses jambes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais Ann finit par reprendre une respiration normal, et recouvra ses esprits.

Ann serra fermement la brune contre elle :

\- « Passe la nuit avec moi » Murmurât-elle. « Je n’ai pas envie d’être toute seule à Crow Nest »

\- « Ce n’est pas très raisonnables Ann... » Protesta sans conviction la brune.

\- « S’il te plaît... » Supplia Ann à l’oreille de la brune.

Anne soupira longuement puis finit par abdiquer, elle n’avais pas particulièrement envie de finir la journée seule non plus, mais il fallait essayer de préserver les apparences par dessus tout.

\- « D’accord…. » Céda la brune. « Mais trouve un excuse pour ta sœur, il faut éviter d’attirer les soupçons tu le sais bien…. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la blonde, et elle se jeta sur les lèvres d’Anne en guise de remerciement. Anne lui rendit son baiser, la serra fort contre elle, avant de relâcher son emprise, laissant la blonde retourner à son bureau, pour qu’elle puisse envoyer un message à sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps, Anne vérifia l’heure. Il allait être temps de nourrir la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait régulièrement tendance à oublier de manger, et Anne devais régulièrement la rappeler à l’ordre.

Elle saisit donc son téléphone à son tour, et passa rapidement commande.

Lorsque Ann réapparut dans l’immense bureau, la brune avait dressé un semblant de table dans le coin salon.

\- « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine Miss Walker » L’invita d’un geste, la brune un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- « Gentleman, comme à votre habitude Miss Lister » Sourit la blonde, totalement sous le charme.

Anne sourit d’avantage, et saisit doucement la main d’Ann pour la guider vers le canapé, et l’aider à s’asseoir.

\- « Je descend attendre la commande, fait comme chez toi en m’attendant » Dit doucement la brune à l’oreille d’Ann.

— — —

Le lendemain, lorsque Ann ouvrit les yeux, elle avait un peu de mal à croire qu’elle avait passé une soirée aussi « normal » en compagnie d’Anne la veille.

Les deux femmes avaient mangé ensemble, puis était monté à l’étage dissimulé, et c’était préparer ensemble dans la salle de bain attenante, avant de s’installer, ensemble également, dans le grand lit.  
Anne avait en suite mis un film quelconque sur l’énorme écran de TV accroché au mur.

Les deux femmes n’y prêtant aucune attention, plus occupé à s’embrasser, et se caresser l’une l’autre, jusqu’à une heure tardive, et que le sommeil finisse par les emporter toutes les deux, Ann enveloppé par les bras musclés de la brune.  
  


\- « Bonjour, Miss Walker » Sourit Anne, en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- « Bonjour, Miss Lister » Répondit-elle en se lovant d’avantage encore contre la brune.

\- « Il faut qu’on se lève ma chère… Les gens ne vont pas tarder à arriver... »

Ann acquiesça, sans grande conviction.

— — —

La journée fût plus calme que la veille, pour Ann en tous cas.

Anne ayant de nombreux RDV professionnels tout au long de la journée, les deux femmes ne se virent presque pas, et Ann finit par quitter les bureaux avant que la brune ai pu conclure son dernier entretient.

Ann était sur le chemin du retour quand elle entendit des bruissements de pas derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle accéléra le pas, sans se retourner.

Les bruits de pas derrière elle s’accélèrent également, et Ann sentis son rythme cardiaque s’emballer, quand une voix s’éleva dans l’obscurité.

\- « Ann ? Ann Walker ? »

La voix était étrangement familière à l’oreille d’Ann, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage dessus. Ann s’arrêta donc et fît face à la voix qui l’avait interpellé.  
Un homme brun d’une bonne trentaines d’années se tenait devant elle, légèrement chancelant sur ses jambes.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Tu rentre chez toi ? Je peux te raccompagner ? » Interrogea l’homme.

\- « Pardonnez moi, mais je ne vois pas qui vous êtes Monsieur. » Répondit froidement la blonde, n’appréciant que moyennement la familiarité de l’homme.

\- « Ainsworth, Thomas Ainsworth, on c’est rencontré au réveillon de Noël organisé par votre sœur. Nous avons beaucoup discuté ensemble, je t’ai parlé de ma passion pour le collage, de mes différents albums etc... » Dit l’homme.

Maintenant qu’il l’évoquait, Ann se souvenait vaguement de l’homme.  
Elle se souvenait surtout que l’homme semblait particulièrement aimer s’écouter parler.

\- « Ah oui.. Mr Ainsworth »

\- « Votre sœur à mentionné que vous étiez célibataire... » poursuivit l’homme un sourire étrange au coins des lèvres.

\- « heu… Oui, enfin, non… »

Ann n’eut pas d’avantage le temps de protester, l’homme repris son monologue

\- « Cela tombe bien, je viens moi même de divorcer, et je recherche une nouvelle femme pour prendre soins de moi » déclarât-il, en faisant un pas en avant et en saisissant Ann par le bras.

\- « Mais !... » Commençât-elle à protester.

\- « Tu es très belle tu sais, on fera un très beau couple tous les deux » Poursuivit l’homme en se rapprochant dangereusement d’Ann.

Maintenant qu’il était tout proche d’elle Ann pouvais sentir son haleine chargé d’alcool.

\- « Lâchez moi s’il vous plaît » Ordonna Ann, en essayant de s’éloigner.  
Mais l’homme raffermit son emprise sur le bras d’Ann et la tira d’avantage vers lui.

\- « Je ferais bien de toi ma femme, tu m’excite tu sais » Dit il en prenant la main d’Ann, qu’il plaqua contre son entre-jambe.

Ann cria et essaya de se soustraire à l’emprise de l’homme, mais celui-ci la tenait fermement. Il maintenait d’une main, la main d’Ann sur son pantalon, et de l’autre il attrapa ses cheveux, et tira dessus, forçant Ann à s’agenouiller au sol.

L’homme allait déboutonner son pantalon, lorsque des bruits de pas saccadées se firent entendre.  
L’emprise de l’homme se relâcha suffisamment, pour que Ann puisse se relever. Elle se remit d’un bond sur ses pieds et s’éloigna rapidement en direction des bruits de pas, courant presque.

Un soulagement intense submergea Ann, lorsqu’elle reconnu la silhouette qui se dessina devant elle.

\- « Anne ! »Cria presque la blonde.

Mais la brune passa à côté d’elle presque sans la voir, marchant d’un pas déterminé vers l’homme, le visage fermé, et le regard noir.

Anne saisit le bras de l’homme et le força à la regarder dans les yeux, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- « J’espère pour vous Mr, que vous ne vous apprêtiez pas à faire ce que je crois ! » Dit Anne dans un souffle, les dents serrés.

\- « Mais !... » commença à protester l’homme.

\- « Ne vous avisez pas de me mentir ! » Poursuivit la brune la mâchoire toujours serrée. « Je vais être très claire avec vous Mr ?... »

\- « …. Ainsworth » répondit l’homme.

\- « Très bien Mr Ainsworth. » Répondit Anne d’un ton doucereux. « Si jamais moi, où la jeune femme que vous venez d’essayer d’agresser, venait à vous revoir dans les parages… Je ferais de votre vie un véritable enfer sur terre ! »

\- « Mais... » Commença à protester l’homme.

\- « Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?! » Dit fermement la brune, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Thomas Ainsworth.

\- « Oui !... » Finit-il par lâcher avec un mouvement de recule, la peur se lisant sur son visage.  
Anne le lâcha, et le repoussa d’un léger mouvement du poignet. L’homme trébucha légèrement sous l’impulsion, et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste.

Anne resta sur place pendant quelques secondes, la blonde l’observait du coin de l’œil, et la vit prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Ann.

\- « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda doucement Anne, en pausant ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

C’est alors que Ann fondit en larme, sentant toute la peur, la rage et le dégoûts qu’elle avait ressenti l’envahir d’un coup.

Anne l’enserra de ses bras, et maintenu la jeune femme fortement contre elle. Essayant autant que possible de la rassurer.

\- « Du calme Ann, tout va bien. Je suis là… Je vais m’occuper de toi... » Murmura la brune.

Ann sentis les bras puissant de la brune se resserrer sur elle, et l’aider à marcher. En quelques minutes, les deux femmes étaient arrivés devant une maison inconnu de la blonde.  
Toujours en silence, Anne guida la blonde à l’étage, elle traversèrent un couloir, puis Anne ouvrit une porte, révélant une salle de bain au milieu de laquelle siégeait une immense baignoire. La pièce était un savant mélange d’ancien, et de moderne, qui se mariait à la perfection.

Anne aida la jeune femme à s’asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, et mis l’eau à couler.

\- « Ann ?... » Interrogea doucement la brune. « Où est ton téléphone ? Il faut que je prévienne ta sœur »  
\- « D.. Dans... mon sac… » balbutia Ann.

\- « D’accord. Bien, je te laisse quelques minutes d’accord ? » l’informa Anne. « Le temps pour moi de rassurer ta sœur »

\- « Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! » Implora Ann. « S’il te plaît ! »  
Anne se pencha sur la jeune femme, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Promis Ann, je ne tarde pas. » La rassura la brune.

  


Comme promis moins de 5 minutes plus tard Anne était de retour dans la pièce. Ann n’avait pas bougée, elle était resté prostrée, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Les yeux dans le vide, dans un état presque catatonique.

Anne s’approcha doucement d’elle, et plaça deux doigts sous son menton, et appliqua une légère pression. Ann leva la tête légèrement et rencontra le regard de la brune.  
\- « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda de nouveau Anne.  
La blonde encore totalement sous le choque se contenta d’un hochement négatif de la tête.  
\- « Tu peux te déshabiller ? » Poursuivit Anne.  
Ann répondit de nouveau par la négative. La brune l’aida donc à se déshabiller, puis à rentrer dans l’eau.  
La catatonie de la blonde semblait s’aggraver, au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passait.  
Tant et si bien, que Anne dût laver, rincer et rhabiller totalement la jeune femme. Et elle dût presque la porter jusqu’à son lit.  
Anne coucha la jeune femme, et la recouvrit soigneusement.  
Anne s’apprêtait à se redresser, pour aller elle même se préparer à se coucher, quant Ann lui saisit le poignet, la suppliant de ne pas quitter la pièce. Anne se coucha donc toute habillé à ses cotés, et la serra fort contre elle.  
Au bout de quelques minutes la respiration de la blonde était devenue plus profonde et régulière. Et Anne pu se relever, en prenant soins de ne pas la réveiller. Elle se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain pour enfiler une tenue plus approprié avant de revenir se glisser dans le lit auprès de la blonde. Anne sera le jeune femme dans ses bras, et repensa aux événements de la soirée…  
Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour trouver le sommeil.


	16. Convalescence

Ann resta dans un état semi-catatonique pendant presque 72h.  
Anne avait pris ses dispositions, et était restée chez elle pour s’occuper de la jeune femme.

Anne avait fait preuve d’une patience remarquable, chaque geste envers la blonde était lent et doux, pour ne pas la brusquer, elle l’avait nourrit, lavé, coiffé, habillé, rassuré, câliné et choyé.  
Jusqu’à ce que Ann commence peu à peu à redevenir à elle-même.

Malgré son calme apparent, Anne ne décolérait pas.   
Il lui avait fallait toute sa maîtrise et son sang froid pour ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de Thomas Ainsworth, et lui faire regretter d’être venu au monde.  
Elle était cependant déterminée à ne pas en rester là avec cette histoire.

Anne fût tirée de ses sombres pensées par le son de quelqu’un qui frappait à la porte.  
Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Eugénie se présenta à la porte de la chambre d’Anne.

\- « Miss Lister, une certaine Mme _Sutherland_ pour vous. » Annonça Eugénie.

Anne fronça les sourcils, ce nom ne lui était pas familier, mais la jeune femme blonde toujours en pleine convalescence, allongée dans on lit, elle, réagit instantanément à l’évocation du nom.

\- « Oh ! Anne ! C’est ma sœur… Ne la laisse pas me voir ainsi je t’en conjure... » Implora la blonde.

Anne se contenta d’un hochement de tête, et s’approcha de la blonde, déposa un doux baiser à la naissance des ses cheveux, et suivit sa dame de compagnie au rez de chaussée.

Dans l’entré de la grande et vieille demeure se tenait une femme sensiblement plus âgée que la blonde, se tenant droite et paraissait tendue.  
Anne afficha son plus grand sourire et tendit la main vers la femme devant elle. Elizabeth lui serra rapidement la main.

\- « Bonjour Mme Sutherland ! Anne Lister, enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance. Votre sœur m’as beaucoup parlé de vous. »

La femme parut légèrement décontenancé face à Anne.

\- « Bonjour Miss Lister. » Se contentât-elle de répondre, légèrement froidement.

\- « Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite ? » Interrogea la brune sans sembler s’offusquer du ton de la femme devant elle.

\- « Et bien... » Commença la sœur soudain hésitante. « Je suis venue chercher ma sœur. » finit-elle par lâcher. « Vous comprendrez aisément que je puisse commencer à m’inquiéter. Votre appel téléphonique de l’autre soir était plus que vague, et je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles d’elle depuis. »

\- « Oh ! Oui, bien-sur ! » Répondit Anne sans se défaire de son habituel sourire. « Rassurez-vous, néanmoins, votre sœur va parfaitement bien. Enfin compte tenu des circonstances... » poursuivit Anne, le visage soudainement plus sombre.

\- « Comment cela compte tenu des circonstances ?! » S’inquiétât Mme Sutherland.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu’il m’appartienne de vous en dire d’avantage » Expliqua doucement Anne. « Sachez simplement que votre sœur à subit un choc émotionnel important. Par chance je passais par là ce soir là, j’ai donc pu intervenir avant que toute atteinte physique n’ai pu lui être porté. » Poursuivit Anne.

Elizabeth resta sans voix face aux paroles de la brune.

\- « Toujours est-il que votre sœur est en sécurité ici, et qu’elle se remet tranquillement. » Conclut Anne.

La brune vît la sœur de son amante ouvrir puis fermé la bouche trois fois de suite, cherchant désespérément une réponse approprié à apporter à Anne.

\- « Heu… Je souhaiterais la voir s’il vous plaît » Finit elle par lâcher, al voix dépourvue de toute assurance.

\- « Évidemment ! » Approuva Anne, son sourire de façade toujours scotché aux lèvres. « Eugénie ! » interpella la brune.

Des bruits de pas se firent immédiatement entendre dans le couloir, alors qu’Eugénie rejoignait les deux femmes dans l’entrée.

\- « Eugénie, veux-tu aller voir Miss Walker à l’étage, et lui demander si elle se sent suffisamment bien pour recevoir ? » Interrogea Anne.

Sa femme de compagnie répondit d’un simple hochement de tête, et monta immédiatement.

\- « Puis-je vous offrir un rafraîchissement en attendant » Proposa Anne en tendant le bras vers le salon en signe d’invitation.

\- « Oh ! Heu… Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer » Balbutia Elizabeth.

\- « Je vous en pris, c’est avec plaisir. » Poursuivit la brune, charmeuse. « Café ?Thé ? Tisane ?… Brandy ? » Proposa Anne.

\- « Un café, ce sera parfait » Confirma Elizabeth d’un hochement de tête, en emboîtant le pas de la brune devant elle.

Anne l’invita à s’asseoir dans l’un des larges canapés de cuire du salon, avant de s’éclipser quelques minutes dans la cuisine.  
Au moment où Anne réapparu deux tasses fumantes posé sur un plateau, Eugénie fit également son apparition dans la pièce.

\- « Miss Walker descendra dans quelques minutes » Les informa simplement la domestique avant de quitter la pièce aussi rapidement qu’elle était apparue.

Anne déposa le plateau sur la table basse et saisit sa tasse, réchauffant ses mains sur la porcelaine, en silence.

\- « Miss Lister... » Osa Elizabeth. « Je dois dire que je ne m’attendait pas vraiment à cela... » Avoua la sœur de la blonde.

\- « Comment cela ? » Demanda Anne en levant un sourcil sous le coup de la surprise.

Elizabeth n’eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompue par le bruit des pas de sa sœur qui descendait les escaliers.   
Lorsque Ann pénétra dans la pièce elle avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de vie. Et la brune ne pu s’empêcher de lui jeter un regard approbateur, et plein de compassion. Essayant ainsi de lui transmettre toute la force possible.

\- « Bonjour Elizabeth » Dit timidement la blonde. Alors que sa sœur se leva d’un bond, enserrant la jeune femme dans une étreinte presque étouffante.

\- « Mon dieu ! Ann ! Je me faisait un sang d’encre ! » La sermonnât-elle.

\- « Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas t’inquiéter pour moi… Je suis adulte je te rappelle. » Se justifia pauvrement la jeune femme.

\- « Mais enfin Ann ! Je suis ta sœur ! Et la seule famille proche qu’il te reste ! Et puis, le coup de téléphone de Miss Lister l’autre jour, puis l’absence de nouvelle n’as pas vraiment aidé à me rassurer ! » Commença à s’emporter Elizabeth.

\- « Mme Sutherland... »Coupa doucement la brune. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre sœur va bien. Et bien que je comprenne parfaitement votre inquiétude se manifeste par des mots peut-être un peu fort… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l’attitude à adopter à cette instant précis. » Le ton d’Anne était resté calme, mais la menace se faisait clairement sentir dans l’intonation employé.

Sur ses paroles, Anne se leva.

\- « Je vous laisse poursuivre cette conversation seules à seules mesdames » Dit Anne d’un ton bien plus neutre.

Anne caressa discrètement le bras de la blonde lorsqu’elle passa à côté d’elle pour quitter la pièce, et lui adressa un signe de tête lui signifiant qu’elle ne serait pas loin, en cas de besoin.

Ann sourit et hocha timidement la tête en guise de réponse.

La discussion entre les deux sœurs dura quelques minutes, Anne pu entendre le ton se hausser une fois ou deux, mais pas suffisamment pour qu’elle juge opportun d’intervenir.   
C’est finalement quant elle entendit des pas s’éloigner, puis gravir les marches vers l’étage, que Anne sortie de la cuisine et retourna dans le salon.

En entrant dans la pièce, Anne y trouva Mme Sutherland toujours assise dans le canapé, mais cette fois elle avait le regard vide, et ses doigts étaient serré autour de sa tasse de café, le phalanges devenue blanche sous la pression exercé sur la porcelaine.

\- « Tout va bien Mme Sutherland ? » Interrogea la brune.

Elizabeth leva soudainement la tête.

\- « Oh ! Miss Lister, je ne vous avez pas entendu » Répondit Elizabeth. « Veuillez m’excuser. Je suis... » La femme ne finit pas sa phrase, et ravala un sanglot.

\- « Votre sœur vous à raconté ? » Demanda Anne, en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.

\- « Oui… Enfin en partie. Elle m’as épargné les détails sordides... » Confirma Elizabeth.

\- « Hum... » Se contenta de répondre Anne.

Le silence s’étendit pendant quelques minutes.

\- « Merci... » Finit par lâcher Mme Sutherland. « Merci d’avoir été là pour Ann… Merci d’être intervenue, et d’avoir pris soins d’elle…. Elle m’as expliqué comment vous vous étiez occupé d’elle avec patience, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se sente mieux... »

\- « De rien… Je n’ai jamais pu résister à l’appel d’une demoiselle en détresse. » Plaisanta Anne.

La remarque arracha un léger sourire à la sœur d’Ann.

\- « J’aurais un service à vous demander Miss Lister. » Avoua Elizabeth.

\- « Je vous écoute... » Répondit Anne, sa curiosité piqué au vif.

\- « Je dois m’absenter pendant plusieurs jours, voir peut-être plusieurs semaines… Mon Mari à des affaires familiale à régler. Et… J’étais au début venu pour faire rentrer Ann à la maison avant mon départ… Mais compte tenue des derniers événements… »

\- « Oui ?…. » Encouragea la brune.

\- « Et bien… Ann ne m’as pas raconté dans les détails ce qui c’est passé, enfin elle n’as pas voulu révélé le nom de l’homme qui l’as agressé, mais… Je ne serais pas rassuré de la savoir seule à Crow Nest pendant mon absence… Et… Vous avez si bien pris soins d’elle ces derniers jours… Je me demandais donc si cela ne vous poserais pas de problèmes de… Et bien, d’accueillir Ann sous votre toit pour encore quelques temps…. Jusqu’à mon retour ? »

Anne eu du mal à retenir un sourire presque jubilatoire en entendant les paroles d’Elizabeth. Il lui fallut tout son self-contrôle pour se maîtriser, et ne pas paraître trop contente de la situation.

\- « Hum… cela risque de demander quelques aménagement dans mon emplois du temps, mais nous devrions pouvoir nous arranger. » répondit Anne aussi sobrement que possible.

\- « Merci ! Owh, Miss Lister, merci beaucoup ! Vous m’enlevez une immense épine du pieds… ! Je serais tellement plus en paix de savoir ma sœur en sécurité avec vous... » Exultât de joie Elizabeth.

\- « Je vous en prie, Mme Sutherland » Répondit plus calmement Anne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth pris congé. Et Anne s’empressa de monter annoncer la nouvelle à la blonde.


	17. la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire!  
Voici la suite après une pause relativement longue :)

Les deux femmes retournèrent au sièges de Lister&co. le lendemain matin.  
Ann avait sauté au cou de la brune en apprenant que sa sœur souhaitais qu’elle reste à Shibden Hall pendant son absence.   
Bien que Anne n’ai rien laissé paraître, elle aussi, était plus que ravie de savoir que la jeune femme allait passer toutes les nuits de la semaine à venir dans ses bras.

Ann avait repris ses travaux de numérisation et de classement des archives.   
Et Anne s’était enfermée dans son bureau. Sa petite bulle de bonheur avait éclater avec son retour au travail, et elle était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

En plus de devoir gérer les différentes affaires de l’entreprise Anne réfléchissait à un moyen de faire payer son comportement à Mr Thomas Ainsworth.  
Il allait falloir que ce sois subtile, mais suffisamment puissant pour faire passer l’envie à ce petit pervers d’agresser des jeunes femmes dans les chemins.

Aux alentours de 13h, une petite tête blonde se faufila dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

\- « Miss Lister ? » Demanda timidement Ann

\- « Oui Miss Walker, entrez, je vous en pris » Répondit Anne un sourire narquois au lèvres. Ce petite jeu entre elles lorsqu’elles étaient en publique l’amusait souvent.

\- « Je voulais savoir si… Vous voudriez aller déjeuner ? » Demanda la blonde en s’approchant du bureau d’Anne.

\- « Hum…. » Anne se leva et contourna le grand bureau, en prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle avait toujours eu l’habitude de sermonner la jeune femme si celle-ci oubliait de se nourrir, bien qu’elle-même n’ai jamais eu l’habitude de le faire.

\- « Et où suggérez-vous que nous allions ? » Finit par demander Anne en s’approchant dangereusement de la blonde, un sourire au coins des lèvres.

\- « Heu… Nous pourrions descendre déjeuner à Halifax ? » Suggéra timidement Ann. Elle commençait à perdre ses moyens en sentant Anne passer derrière elle, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant la nuque.

\- « Ah oui ? » Murmurât Anne, les lèvres à quelques millimètres seulement de la peau pâle et douce de la nuque d’Ann. Anne pouvais voir le frisson qui parcourut la jeune femme lorsque son souffle l’effleurât. « Allons-y alors » Conclut la brune en se reculant brusquement.

Anne entendit un fort soupir s’échapper des lèvres de la blonde, et cela la fit sourire.

\- « Miss Lister, vous n’êtes pas fair-play » Dit Ann dans un souffle en se retournant pour faire face à la brune. Elle souriait néanmoins.

Anne sourit en retour, bien consciente de ce qu’elle venait de provoquer chez la jeune femme, puisqu’elle aussi, avait sentit l’excitation grandir en elle.

Elle se repris néanmoins et tendit sa main à la blonde, que Ann s’empressa de saisir.  
Anne guida la blonde jusqu’à son bureau, où elle l’aida à enfiler sa veste (gentleman comme toujours), puis se vêtis à son tour.

Les deux femmes sortirent des bureau de Lister&co. côtes à côtes, mais tout en respectant une distance raisonnable, (apparences obliges...)

Anne alluma un cigarette, et marcha quelques instant, pensive comme souvent.

\- « Comment te sens tu Ann ? » Finir par demander la brune.

\- « Bien, pourquoi cette question ? » Répondit la blonde, un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

\- « Et bien… Nous n’avons jamais vraiment reparlé de ce qu’il c’est passé, et tu m’as vraiment fais peur les jours suivants... »

\- « Je sais, je suis désolée de t’avoir infligé tout cela » S’excusa la blonde. « Mais tout va bien maintenant…. Je te le promet... »

\- « Hum…. Tu connaissais cet homme ? »

\- « Vaguement… Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontré au repas du réveillon organisé par ma sœur… » Avoua Ann.

\- « Tu veux dire que c’est ta propre sœur qui t’as jeté dans les bras de cet infâme individus ?! » s’emporta Anne, stoppant brusquement sa progression pour faire face à la blonde.

\- « Non !! Non Anne... ! Pas du tout ! » Justifia Ann « Ma sœur à organisé le réveillon, et elle à invité de nombreux membres de la famille, et … Et Th… Et Mr Ain… Et il se trouve que IL à finit lui aussi sur la liste des invitées. » Balbutia Ann, luttant encore pour prononcer le nom de son agresseur. « C’était probablement encore une idée fumeuse de l’un des membres de ma famille pour me tirer du célibat. La plus part n’ont qu’une seule idée en tête, me marier! » Conclut la blonde.

\- « Oh… Et que sais tu de lui ? » Poursuivit Anne

\- « Pas grand choses… Il à récemment divorcé, pas d’enfants, il cherche une nouvelle femme, très probablement une femme docile et soumise… Et il cherche un poste dans les environs d’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre... »

\- « Vraiment ? Je me demande bien quel type de métier peut exercé ce type d’odieux personnage... »

\- « Hum… Il travail dans l’éducation il me semble… Éducateur spécialisé ? Oui ! Oui c’est ça, il est éducateur spécialisé. » Réfléchit Ann. « Il est venu ici pour passer un entretient, auprès des membres du comité paroissial ! Je me souvient à présent, il vise un poste à responsabilités au foyer Sainte Marie. »

\- « Le foyer Sainte-Marie ?… Intéressant... » Répondit Anne distraitement un sourire aux lèvres, les rouages de son cerveau déjà en pleine action.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux femme arrivèrent devant l’établissement choisit par Ann pour déjeuner.   
Anne s’apprêtait à pousser la porte lorsque son attention fût détourné par des éclats de voix provenant de l’intérieur de l’établissement.

Anne tourna la tête et trouva rapidement la source des voix.

Au fond de l’établissement se trouvais les deux frères Rawson, Jeremiah et Christopher, et leur discutions avait l’air plus qu’animé.  
Sur la table reposé une bouteille de brandy déjà bien entamé ainsi que deux verres. Celui de Jeremiah était à moitié pleins, alors que Christopher venait de vider le siens d’un trait, et de se servir à nouveau.

\- « Ann… » Commença la brune en tendant le bras, pour arrêter la blonde qui s’apprêtait à entrer dans le restaurant.   
La blonde qui elle n’avait pas remarqué la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d’entrer ici maintenant… Et encore moins ensembles... » Avoua Anne, en pointant discrètement du doigts le fond du restaurant.

\- « Oh ! » s’exclama la blonde un éclair de compréhension traversant son visage.   
Anne s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour, pour repartir vers Lister & Co. quand Ann la saisit fermement par le bras, une expression de détermination gravé sur le visage.

\- « J’ai une idée Anne… Et je pense que c’est peut-être l’occasion rêvée... » Expliqua Ann. Alors que derrière elles, Jérémiah se levait de table, et se dirigeait vers la sortie.  
Ann tira la brune vers une ruelle adjacente.  
\- « Écoute moi Anne… Ils viennent visiblement de se disputer, et… Vu le niveau de la bouteille devant Christopher… Je doute qu’il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens, alors… C’est peut-être le moment de lui tirer les vers du nez… Tu ne crois pas ? » Conclue le blonde qui avait légèrement perdu de son assurance au fil de son laïus.

Anne saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et l’attira contre elle.

\- « Miss Walker, vous m’impressionnez » Chuchota Anne à l’oreille de la jeune femme. « Belle et intelligente... » Poursuivit-elle avant de lui poser un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres.

Anne s’éloigna en suite, et s’adossa à un muret en face du restaurant, elle allumait une cigarette, au moment, ou Jérémiah sortait du restaurant. Celui-ci passa à coté d’elle sans la voir.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Ann sortie de la ruelle et entra dans le restaurant.

Ann entra d’un pas déterminé, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la table de son cousin.  
Celui ci c’était servit un autre verre, et s’apprêtait à le porter à ses lèvres, lorsqu’il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme.

En la voyant arriver, il soupira avant d’avaler son verre d’un trait.  
\- « Bonjour Christopher. » Lança innocemment la blonde, en posant son sac sur la table, avant de s’asseoir.

\- « Bonjour Ann, que me vaut le plaisir ? » Répondit-il d’un ton sarcastique.

\- « Rien de spécial Christopher, je… je passais juste dans le coin »

\- « Hum... » Marmonna Christopher en avalant un autre verre.

\- « Ça n’as pas l’air d’aller… J’ai vu Jérémiah sortir, il avait l’air contrarié lui aussi. » Commença Ann

\- « De simple querelles entre frères » répondit Christopher en agitant une main dans les airs.

\- « En est tu sûr ? » Dit Ann, en se penchant légèrement vers son cousin. « Votre dispute n’aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que tu magouille avec MON entreprise ? » Chuchota Ann, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Christopher fit un bond sur sa chaise, et manqua de renverser son verre sous le coup de la surprise.

\- « Qu... ! Comment… ?! Qu’es-ce que tu raconte Ann ! » S’énerva brusquement Christopher, en repoussant sa chaise, prêt à quitter la table, il sembla cependant se raviser rapidement, et se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise.

\- « Ann ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ! » Dit il d’un ton sifflant et menaçant.

\- « Je pense au contraire qu’il est très judicieux que je mette mon nez dans tes affaires ! Puisqu’il s’agit en réalité de MES affaires Christopher. » Répliqua la jeune femme d’un ton égale et calme.

\- « Comment à tu appris ça ! Qui t’as raconté ça !? »

\- « Je prend ta réaction comme des aveux, Christopher… J’apprécierais également grandement que tu cesse de voler l’entreprise Lister & Co. J’ai la ferme intention de reprendre la direction de MON entreprise après mon diplôme, et je n’ai pas envie d’avoir à réparer toutes TES erreurs et magouilles une fois que je l’aurais fait. » Déclara la jeune femme, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

\- « Ann ! Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu fais et ce que tu dis. Je n’ai aucune intention de laisser l’entreprise sans me battre, et tu n’as aucune preuves en ce qui concerne les vols sur le terrain d’Anne Lister. » Menaça l’homme en se remplissant un nouveau verre.

\- « Christopher, tu ferais mieux de renoncer à tous ces plans douteux, et te retirer avec dignité temps que c’est encore possible pour toi. » Dit calmement la blonde

\- « Ne t’en fais pas pour moi Ann ! » Ricana Christopher, l’alcool lui été vraiment monté à la tête cette fois vraiment, et il commença à être pris de légers hoquets. « Je me suis déjà tiré de bien d’autres mauvais pas, et sans même craindre une éclaboussure _* Hips * _»

\- «  De quoi parle tu Christopher ? »

\- « Rien qui te concerne Ann, mais sache que j’ai de nombreuses relations  _ * Hips * _ si j’ai pu m’éviter une accusation  de blessure volontaire sur mineur et  de  délits de fuite… AH!AH ! » Christopher fût pris d’un rire presque frénétique. « Je me tirerais facilement de ce petit.. désagrément  _ * Hips * _ . Tu n’as aucunes preuves ! Et je n’avouerais jamais rien devant qui que ce soit d’autre. Les seules preuves que tu as son mes mots d’aujourd’hui, et sans témoins, cela ne vaut rien. Tu ne pourra jamais prouv er que je  suis entrain de te démuni r de l’entreprise à ton ins u, tu ne pourra jamais prouver non plus que je vole les minerais de ta très chère Anne Lister ! Tout comme la police n’as jamais pu prouver que je conduisait la voiture qui as heurté un enfants et provoqué son amputation. » Le ton de Christopher c’était assombrit au fil de la sa phrase. Il se servit un verre dans le même temps, et l’avala d’un trait avant de se lever et de quitter la table en jetant un billet dessus, destiné à couvrir l’addition.

A nn le regarda partir quelque peu abasourdie par les paroles de son cousin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ann plongea la mains dans son sac, et fouilla dedans quelques instants,  elle s’apprêtait à se lever pour sortir à son tour, lorsque Anne surgit de vant  elle.

\- « Asseyez vous avec moi Miss Walker » Dit gentiment la brune en tendant le bras vers la chaise que Ann venait de quitter.  
Ann se rassit immédiatement, et Anne leva la mains en direction de la serveuse.

La serveuse se précipita vers les deux femmes, elle débarrassa à la hâte la table et ramassa le billet laissé par Christopher.

\- « Que puis-je vous proposer Mesdames ? » Demanda la jeune femme un sourire faussement aimable aux coins des lèvres.

\- « Qu’es ce qu’il vous ferais plaisir Miss Walker ? » Interrogea Anne. « Je prendrais une salade  César, et du thé s’il vous plaît. Ann ? »

\- « Oh… Heu… la même chose s’il vous plaît » Dit rapidement la blonde.

La serveuse repartie rapidement, et Anne se pencha légèrement vers la blonde.

\- « Alors Ann ? As tu réussi ? »

\- «  Je pense oui… Il faudra ré-écouter l’enregistrement au calme pour voir si il est suffisamment clair, mais il à eu des paroles qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au spéculation, surtout sur la fin. »

\- « C’est vraiment parfait Ann… Mais il ne faudra pas que tu sois trop déçu si cela en donne pas les résultats escompter d’accord ? Christopher à la fâcheuse habitude de se sortir de tout... » Dit Anne doucement en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de la blonde.

L es deux femmes mangèrent tranquillement ensemble, sans évoquer de nouveau le sujet de Christopher et de ses magouilles.

Le reste de la journée fût relativement calme, et Ann dû énormément prendre sur elle tout au long de la journée pour ne pas céder à la tentation d’écouter l’enregistrement à peine la porte de son bureau franchit.

Anne lui avait promettre de ne pas le faire dans l’enceinte de l’entreprise, afin de n’en laisser aucune trace.

Lorsque Anne sortie enfin de son bureau en fin de journée, le soleil d’hiver était couché depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et Ann trépignait d’impatience sur sa chaise.  
\- «  Prête Miss Walker ? » Interrogea Anne

\- « Oui Miss Lister, je vous attendez. »

\- « Allons-y alors » Sourit Anne, en glissant son bras dans le bas du dos de la blonde pour la guider vers la sortie.

G race au pas soutenue de la brune, les deux femmes ne mettent pas longtemps pour arriver à Shibden.

Anne en parfait gentleman comme toujours, ouvrit la porte et la maintenue pour laisser entrer la jeune femme avant elle.

\- «  Que pense tu de monter te rafraîchir et te mettre à l’aise à l’étage, pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose pour le dîner ? » Proposa Anne une fois la porte fermé derrière elles.

\- « Mais ?! Enfin Anne ! Depuis le temps que tu attendait ça… tu n’as pas hâte de savoir si l’enregistrement de Christopher vaut quelque chose ?! »

\- « J’ai une confiance absolue en toi Ann, et si tu me dis qu’il à avoué alors je te crois sur paroles. Et je comptais en effet écouter l’enregistrement tout en nous préparant un bon dîner afin de t’éviter toute déception si la qualité de l’écoute n’est pas au rendez-vous. » Dit Anne avec une infinie douceur tout en poussant légèrement la jeune femme vers l’escalier, lui ôtant son manteau au passage,  Anne embrassa la jeune femme dans le cou avant de la presser légèrement vers les marches . «  Montez maintenant Miss Walker c’est un ordre ! » Rit Anne en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

A nn obtempéra, et monta directement dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre d’Anne. Et se fit couler un bain. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit des pas dans l’escalier puis dans la pièce adjacente, Ann se glissa rapidement dans l’eau et essaya d’adopter une position nonchalante, espérant voir entrer le brune.

La porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Anne, les bras chargés d’une bouteille de vin de la quelle dégoulinait des gouttes de condensations, et de deux verres.

\- «  Je crois que nous avons quelque chose à fêter Miss Walker. » Dit Anne, un large sourire traversant son visage.

\- « Tu l’as écouté ? Déjà ?! » Jubila Ann, en se redressant dans l’eau, éclaboussant le sol au passage.

\- « Oui, déjà, il s’avère que les dernières phrases de Christopher étaient les seules dont nous avions vraiment besoin, il se vend lui même,  et la qualité de l’enregistrement ne peut absolument pas être mis en cause. » Dit calmement Anne en ouvrant la bouteille, elle servit deux verres, et en tendit un à la blonde qui c’était rallongée dans l’eau mousseuse. « Tu as été parfaite Ann ! » Conclue la brune en se penchant au dessus de l’eau pour embrasser la blonde. Le baiser s’approfondit, la passion prenant le dessus sur les deux femmes.   
Ann avait déposé son verre sur le rebord de la baignoire, et pass ée ses deux mains  autour du cou de la brune, détrempant sa chemise de soie noire. Ann tira d’avantage, cherchant désespérément la proximité du corps de la brune contre le siens. Elle y mis tant d’ardeur que Anne faillit basculer dans l’eau avec elle, et dû se retenir de son bras libre à la parois de la baignoire pour  ne pas basculer toute entière dans l’eau.

A nne éclata de rire, et se redressa tant bien que mal, forçant la blonde à relâcher son étreinte. Ce que Ann finit par faire, non sans quelques grognements de protestation.

\- « Doucement Miss Walker » Sourit Anne. « J’étais simplement montée fêter la bonne nouvelle avec toi, mais le repas est toujours sur le feu, et je n’ai pas tellement envie de déclencher un incendie où de t’empoisonner. »

\- « Hum… » Répondit Ann une moue boudeuse sur le visage.  Elle obtempéra néanmoins et relâcha son emprise sur la brune, qui s’empressa de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se redresser et de quitter la pièce.

Anne descendit les marches et saisit son téléphone portable au passage. Anne composa rapidement un numéro

_« Bonsoir, Anne Lister au téléphone »_

_(….)_

_« J’aimerais parler à Mr Le Directeur »_

_(….)_

_ « Bonsoir Monsieur, je voulais vous parler de votre postulant Mr Ainsworth. Je suis  _ _ bien  _ _ consciente de ne pas faire partie du conseil d’administration,  _ _ et ... _ _ . » _

_(….)_

_ «  _ _ Oui Mr, j’en viens au fait.  _ _ J’ai appris que cet homme avait postulé au Foyer, et j’ai bien peur que cet homme ne soit pas digne de confiance en présence de jeunes filles » _

_(….)_

_ «  _ _ Et bien, je l’ai surpris un soir dans une position compromettante avec une jeune demoiselle, et la jeune femme en question était loin d’être consentante. » _

_(….)_

_ «  _ _ Non Monsieur le Directeur, aucune action judiciaire n’as été entamé, la jeune femme ne le souhaitait pas. » _

_(…._

_ «  _ _ Merci Mr le Directeur. » _

_(….)_

_ «  _ _ Je suis soulagé de savoir que cette homme n’approchera pas les jeunes filles du foyer  _ _ Sainte Marie _ _ » _

_ (…. _ _ ) _

_« Bonne soirée Mr le Directeur »_

  


Anne raccrocha, un sourire satisfait figé sur ses lèvres. Et retourna auprès des fourneaux.  
Le repas avait juste eu le temps de finir de cuire. Et Anne se posa nonchalamment contre le comptoir de la cuisine, en savourant une gorgée de vin.

Ann redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, et fût accueillit par une table parfaitement dressé, agrémenté de quelques bougies.  Et ne pu retenir un petit cris de surprise.

\- « Wahou... »

\- « Bienvenue Miss Walker, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine » Sourit Anne en s’approchant de la jeune femme. Elle posa doucement une main dans le dos de la blonde et la guida vers une chaise. Gentleman comme à son habitude, Anne tira la chaise et laissa la blonde s’installer, avant de la rapprocher de la table, et de lui servir un nouveau verre de vin.

Puis Anne se dirigea vers la cuisine, et ramena les plats vers la salle à manger.  
Anne les servit, et les deux femmes dînèrent temps bien que mal, car la tension accumulé un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain commençait à se faire sentir. Ann ne cessait de s’agiter sur sa chaise, et mangeait avec une rapidité déconcertante.

A peine Anne eu terminé la dernière bouchée de son dessert que Ann sauta presque de sa chaise. Et se dirigea vers la brune.

\- « Anne ? » Interrogea la blonde

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Je suis fatiguée » Dit la blonde d’un ton suggestif, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

Anne ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever à son tour, accrochant la jeune femme par la taille, et elle la guida vers les escaliers.

À peine la porte de la chambre passé, Anne saisit fermement la blonde contre elle, et appuya avec force ses lèvres contre celles d’Ann. Sa langue devient vitre pressante, cherchant le passage vers la bouche de la blonde. Anne poussa doucement la jeune femme vers le lit, et l’allongea doucement sur la couverture.  
Ses mains parcourant le corps de la blonde, enlevant la fine couche de vêtement qu’elle avait revêtue en sortant de la salle de bain.

La blonde se trouva rapidement nue sous la brune.

Anne glissa sa main entre les jambes de le blonde et un grand sourire s’étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle senti à quel point celle-ci était excité.

\- « Tu as confiance en moi Ann ? » Interrogea doucement la brune.

Ann avait le souffle court, et la bouche sèche, incapable d’émettre un son Ann se contenta d’un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Le sourire d’Anne s’agrandit sur ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit le tiroir à côté d’elle, fouilla dedans quelques secondes, et en sortit deux long ruban de satin noir. Anne embrassa la blonde avec toute la douceur et la passion dont elle disposait, et lui saisit gentiment les poignets.

Anne attacha les poignets de la jeune femme à la tête de lit. En prenant soin de faire en sorte que la jeune femme ne puisse pas se défaire de ses entraves seule, mais de ne pas trop serrer non plus.  
La respiration d’Ann s’accéléra d’avantage encore lorsque la brune fît glisser lentement ses doigts le long de son corps.

Totalement à la merci d’Anne, la blonde sentait toutes les sensations se décupler. Chaque caresses, chaque baiser l’amenant plus près encore de l’orgasme alors que Anne n’avais même pas encore touché son intimité.

Anne déposa un baiser sur chaque poignet de la jeune femme, puis, se retira alors brusquement, et enleva ses vêtement à la hâte, le blonde posant un regard brûlant sur son corps qui se dénudait devant elle.   
Lorsque Anne reposa son corps le siens, Ann ne pu s’empêcher de soupirer de plaisir.   
Anne laissa glisser ses lèvres le long du bras de la blonde, jusqu’à la naissance de son épaule, puis dans son cou. Anne poursuivit son chemin de baiser jusqu’aux lèvres de la blonde. Anne déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de la blonde, et laissa se doigts courir le long de son flanc, atteignant son centre. Anne glissa un doigt entre ses plis et senti toute l’excitation de son amante accumulé entre ses lèvres, et Anne souri largement à la sensation.  
  


Ann ne pu retenir un cri lorsque les doigts d’Anne effleurèrent son clitoris, toutes les sensations étant décuplé par les entraves à ses poignets qui limitais ses mouvements. Anne ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait en entendant la blonde sous ses doigts.

Satisfaite de l’effet que seuls ses doigts provoquais, Anne décida de jouer d’avantage avec la blonde, et se mis à la couvrir de baisers langoureux. Anne commença par les cou de la demoiselle, puis descendit vers sa poitrine, tout en continuant de jouer avec le clitoris de la jeune femme.

La respiration d’Ann devint vite erratique, et Anne sentais la jeune femme commencer à tirer légèrement sur ses entraves, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir toucher la brune à sa guise.  
L’attitude la jeune femme eu pour effet d’encourager d’avantage la brune.

Anne se jeta sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, et lécha avec appétit un téton après l’autre, arrachant plusieurs longs soupirs à la blonde. À cette instant Ann pensa que si elle avait eu les mains libres, elle aurait probablement enfoncé ses ongles dans le dos de la brune, sous l’effet du plaisir. À la place, elle entama un puissant mouvement de balancier avec ses hanches. Afin d’encourager Anne à cesser les préliminaires, et à passer concrètement à l’action. Son corps tout entier bouillonnant de l’intérieur. Suppliant pour que Anne la satisfasse enfin pleinement.

Chaque caresses, chaque baisers, chaque effleurement de la part de la brune était décuplé, et l’amenait chaque secondes plus près de l’orgasme.

Lorsque finalement Anne approcha sa bouche de l’intimité de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne pu retenir un cri.

\- « Anne ….! s’il te plaît…. ! » haleta Ann.

La brune s’empressa d’obéir, estimant elle aussi qu’elle avait suffisamment joué avec la belle blonde sous ses mains.

Anne précipita sa bouche sur le clitoris gonflé d’Ann, lui arrachant un cri. Anne continua à jouer un peu avec elle, effleurant son entrée de ses doigts, sans jamais la satisfaire pleinement. Lorsque Anne senti la jeune femme commencer à trembler légèrement sous ses doigts, celle-ci se décida enfin à la satisfaire pleinement, et glissa deux doigts à l’intérieur de la blonde.

Lui arrachant un cri de plaisir pur et intense. Ann était déjà tellement proche de l’orgasme que quelques minutes de stimulation de la part d’Anne suffirent pour la faire basculer. Ann fut emporté par un orgasme fort et violent, comme jamais elle n’en avait ressenti auparavant.

Son corps fût parcourus de spasmes pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se relâcha d’un coup, vidée, comme si tous ses muscles c’était soudainement transformé en coton.

Anne glissa lentement le long du corps de la blonde toujours sous l’effet de son orgasme, et détacha doucement les liens qui entravait les poignets de la jeune femme. Une fois libéré, Ann encercla immédiatement la brune de ses bras, et la serra le plus fort possible contre son corps. Respirant le parfum de la brune au plus profond de son cou, les yeux fermé, appréciant la chaleur, proximité, mais surtout le contact de la peau de la brune sous ses mains.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fic depuis depuis bien longtemps, la 1er posté ici.  
Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence, l'orthographe n'as jamais été mon fort.   
Et toutes suggestions sont les bienvenus !


End file.
